Never Gonna Forget
by horriblepastbeautifulsoul
Summary: She was one of them. She was friends with them. Will they find out her secret or will she keep on hiding everything from them? Will she fall for one of them?
1. Chapter 1- Friends?

**Never Gonna Forget**

***Starts a couple of weeks before Newborn battle with the Cullens***

*** I don't own any of the Twilight Characters or the parts of the book mentioned in this story. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. I only own the characters not mention from the twilight sage. ***

*******Story takes place on a Friday***

**Ch.1: Friends Again?**

**Friday**

On the outside my life looks perfect but when in reality, it's the complete opposite. I've lost all my friends. They all ignore me. People think I go home to a perfect, loving and caring father but I don't. Instead I go home to a very abusive so called father, who blames me for all his mistakes and the death of my loving mother.

He murdered my mom and the police just rolled it out as an accident. He covered it all up; to make it look like she fell downstairs but I heard a gunshot. He got me to help him cover it all up. I guess I'm just glad I can escape to my school even though its sometimes is just as bad as being at home. At school, you see me as a loner but I used to be in a group but now not so much.

I was a friend with all of Sam's gang or pack, as they like to be called. I was also used to be friends with Sam and Emily, now I'm not so sure anymore. I pretty much grew up with them until they phrased into Sam's loyal and obedient dogs. Yes, I know all about wolves and vampires. How? You ask me, well; I'm a lone wolf that only the Cullens and Billy Black know about.

The Cullens know about me because I became friends with them and I trust them. Billy because supposedly I'm part of the legends of a protector wolf. I'm a pure white wolf except my paws are black. I phrased around the time that Sam did but I kept myself hidden for the most part. I patrol around the reservation whenever the guys and Leah aren't on patrol, keeping my identity unknown to them.

My own biological father doesn't even know that I phrased into my wolf due to his strong addiction to alcohol of any kind. If he wants to waste his life away, let him. All he thinks of me is that I'm a no-good-for-nothing, butt ugly, shit faced, slutty bitch. With my looks I don't get how I could ever be ugly. It's funny how my bruises are supposed to heal fast because I'm a wolf but they just fade slowly and turn into scars instead.

I almost always hide them with long sleeved clothes and make up. Even though the long sleeves make me hot. It's a good thing that I can reduce my heat temperature most of the time.

" Today is just like any other day." I say to myself.

I hide my bruises from sight with my clothes, dressing in jeans, t-shirt and a pull over sweater. I head downstairs and see my father passed out on the couch again, snoring as loud as a bear from the living room, beer bottles surrounding the couch. I quickly grab my bag off the hook by the door and head to school. I don't like to eat so I just skip it. I would take my sweet ride of a car but the school isn't that far away so I just to school. I arrive at the school early like usual and I can make out the students gathering in their groups, gossiping and bragging with each other.

Sam's gang are all standing by Paul Lahote's black Mercedes like always. I've always had the hugest crush on him with his hot looks and all but now would be best to ignore him and the rest of the gang due to the possibility of imprinting on him which I don't want to do. My mom always used to say that one of the guys would imprint on and that it would most likely be Paul. His temper is just like mine and we always got along great. He's a badass and a man whore and all but he's so damn hot.

I smile to myself as I walk past their tanned and well-built bodies. With my super amazing hearing, I notice that they are talking about homework that they forgot to do, cars and their jobs (aka patrol). As I look at them, laughing and joking together, I also notice that when Sam isn't around that Jacob is in control and the Alpha of the group but then again, Jake has more Alpha blood in him but he's not a true Alpha. It seems that pack has grown some. It started of with just Sam, Jared and Paul but now its Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quill, Leah, Seth, Collin and now Brady.

I finally past them and start making my way past the Jocks (man whores/ players/ sport freaks) and Cheerleaders (slut/bitches). Just as I pass them and am a few feet away from them, Luke decides to talk to me.

" Hey, Slut. Come over here, now!" Luke, the captain of the La Push football team, commands to me but I just smirk as I turn to look at him.

I hate those Jocks and Cheerleaders so much. It's about time I stood up to them. Luke is handsome looking with his blonde hair and blue eyes, I'll give him that but he's not the type of guy I go for anyway. I feel eyes on us, mainly me, as we look at each other.

" No, thanks. I'd rather not be anywhere near that stud-ugly tool of a face of yours." I challenge him, slightly feeling anger bubble inside me but I know how to control it. I've been known around as the female version of Paul, not that I like to show off or anything.

" What did you say, bitch?" Luke retorts back to me, angry that I'm not obeying him like easy sluts, who just spreads their legs for him and obey his command. He stomps slightly as he makes his way to me. My smirk widens as we soon get close to face to face with each other. I feel the other students' crowd around us, including the Pack.

" You heard me or do you need to get your hearing check out as well as your puny dick of yours." I retort back, calmly and smoothly even if on the inside I'm extremely ticked off. I hear the people laugh at my comment.

" I heard you had sex with all of Sam's disciples in one night!" Luke challenges me and I smirk even more, biting back an animal growl and focusing on not shaking or phrasing.

" Actually I didn't besides I don't do mutts. Speaking of sex, I heard you still haven't made a girl scream your name and when she does get screaming, its any name but yours." I say, egging him on as most of the students, "Ohh." at that.

" Opps, my bad. That was supposed to be a secret." I continue, covering my mouth with my hand, acting all innocently at him.

By now Luke is extremely pissed off, face red with fury as everyone laughs. I see his fist pull back and head towards my face but I grab it just before he can land the blow. My hand tightly wraps around his medium sized wrist. Everyone's faces fill with shock and surprise, including Luke's. I pull up on his wrist, bending it back, on the verge of breaking it. Luke cries out in pain slightly.

" Call me, slut or anything else or try to hurt me and you're wrist won't be the only thing that comes close to breaking." I angrily threaten and then use his wrist and body weight against him, flip him over onto his stomach.

I let go of him and push through the crowd, heading to the school and to my locker, just as I hear Luke's friends helping him up as he whimpers in pain and the whispering and gossip begin. I can sense Leah and the boys following behind me, as I get closer to my locker. Our feet pounding and squeaking on the polished floors.

" That was so freaking awesome!" Brady comments and the others all voice their opinions but I ignore them all.

" Where did you learn those moves?" Jared asks but I don't answer him.

I go to get my books and schedule from my locker but as I go to grab them, Paul, being the jerk he usually is, slams it shut, just barely hitting my fingers. I glare at him, not making direct eye contact, not wanting him to imprint on me or me on him. I don't make any eye contact with any of the guys as they form a semi circle around my locker and I. I resist the sudden urge to growl at them.

" How did you do that?" Paul asks me, casually leaning against the locker next to mine but I just push his hand away from my locker and open it again.

I go to grab my books again but this time its banged close by Jacob, still missing my fingers. He's lucky that he's Billy's son and an older friend cause otherwise he'd be dead.

" Answer us." Jacob growls out, using the Alpha command slightly but I instead of ignoring him, I put my hands on his chest and push him hard, using most of my wolf strength, away from my locker and I.

Jacob is shocked as well as the others and nearly trips but regains his balance with the help of Embry and Quill.

" Sorry, I don't talk to pups who obey every command given to them." I reply with as much venom and hatred as I can muster, even though I know it's not their fault they phrased into wolves.

Jake and the others flinch at my words and I quickly grab my books and schedule before anyone else can slam it shut again. I look at my schedule, looking at the classes that I have.

" What the hell is up with you?" Embry demands, outraged.

" Oh, just screws off will ya." I growl out, pushing past them, heading to my first class, as students start to fill the hallway.

I look down at my schedule:

ELA (Harricks)

MATH (Thomas)

GYM (Charles)

LUNCH

BIO (Armson)

CHEM (Armson)

I head into Mrs. Herrick's classroom, just as the bell goes. I sit down in the first row, hoping and praying no one sits next to me, as students fill the classroom, including Jacob and Jared. I groan mentally as they sit on either side of me. I pull out my notebook and pencil, starting to write down the lesson and assignment. Mrs. Harrick drowns on and on and then finally gets us to start the assignment, As I'm working on the assignment, a note is thrown at me while Mrs. Herrick's back is turned. I open it up and see Jared's familiar messy writing.

" How the hell did you do that?" Jared writes on it.

" None of your business, now bug off." I reply back on it and toss it hard at his head.

He grabs it, rubbing his head where it hit him. I see him smile slightly and start writing on it. I finish the assignment quickly and then feel the note hit my hand, leaving a red mark. I open it and hold back a groan.

" I know you are done the assignment! Now tell me what happened!"

" People change." I reply back and hand the paper over to him after I hand in the assignment.

The bell rings and I rush out of there but not before I see Jared and Jacob exchange a look, Jared handing him the note. I put my ELA stuff in my locker and grab my math books. I notice Jake talking to the pack across the hall but I ignore their conversation and head to class. I go and sit in the back, close to the window.

Paul and Embry walk in with smirks.

**Flashback**:

Leah and I were waiting for my mom to finish baking the cookies for the guys. I walked into the kitchen, where my mom was just taking out the cookies.

" Hey mom. Can we take these cookies to the Uley's? The boys are all over there." I say with my innocent face and a smile.

" You can but no being mean to that Paul boy. It's not nice to torment those guys." My mom says, smiling motherly at me.

" But mom. They are always being mean to us, all the time." I say to her.

" Still, just because you have a crush on the poor boy, doesn't mean you can go off and be mean to him." She teases me, laughing.

" Ohh, little Jaclyn has a crush on Paul. Paul and Jaclyn sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Leah teases me, laughing at me as we grab the container with the cookies.

" Oh shut it. I'm older." I say back, with a laugh, blushing a little.

We race to the other side of town, leaping for joy and skipping. We knock on the door of their house and Sam opens the door.

" Hey, Jaclyn and Leah. What can I do you for?" Sam asks us and I smile as Leah blushes, looking away.

" We have some freshly baked cookies for you and the guys. I heard they were over here." I say to him and Sam smiles.

" Well, come on in girls." Sam says, smiling and ushering us inside the house. We walk inside and put the container in the living room where we see the guys playing video games and talking.

" More along the lines of Leah and Sam, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G all the way." I mutter to Leah and she glares at me. The guys see wave and us and say hey and then they spot the cookies and start attacking them.

" Hey, leave some for us!" Leah says and grabs us a couple.

" Why should we?" Paul says, a tad angry.

" We brought them over." I say back to him, angry too.

" By all means just take some." Quill says, with a laugh and Embry mutters stupid hotheads and everyone laughs.

**Flash Back Ends**

The bell rings, pulling me out of my memory as a single tear runs down my cheek; I wipe it away and hurry to my locker. I shove my math books into my locker and grab my clothes. I think of all the kids in my class and hold back a swear. I have all the stupid pack members in this class and not too mention I have to change in the same change room as Leah. I race to the Gym change room and search all the stalls but they are all full. I go int the big group change room and change quickly before Leah can see anything but it's too late and I hear her gasp as she sees the huge bruise on my back.

" Jaclyn, what happened?" Leah angrily demands.

" Nothing, now leave me alone." I retort angrily and head out to the gym, slamming the doors behind me as Leah follows.

I see most of the cheerleaders and jocks here, along with the pack.

" What the hell happened to you to make you hate us, all so much, Jaclyn?" Leah says from behind me and I turn and glare hard at her.

" You, guys, joined Sam Uley. Geez, Leah, I thought you of all people, hated him after what he did to you." I angrily reply, shaking my head.

Leah stomps ahead of me to the pack, as I head over to the stage away from them but still able to hear the pack's conversation as I look at the names of all the pack members scarred and tattooed on my right lower arm.

" God, damn it all! I can't take this!" Leah growls out, as she stands besides them.

" What did you find out?" Jacob asks her.

" She hates us because we joined Sam. She has bruises, cuts and healing scars all over her body and a huge one on her back. This is all because of Sam's stupid command!" Leah growls, angrily.

" We can't go against his order, Leah." Jared growls back at her.

" We could if one of you guys imprint on her. She's our friend. Come on, you guys; she was there for us when we needed her the most. She never judged us until we joined Sam and he told us to leave her." Leah says back.

The coach calls us, all over to where he stands and I get off the stage quickly and stand close to him.

" Today class, for the first half of the class, we are working on our fitness after that you can do whatever you want to do." Coach says, and we start heading to the track field.

The cheerleaders complain as we reach the track field but they all start jogging with the jocks. I smile big, as we pick up speed and I'm soon ahead of everyone else, including the pack. I smirk as I do a couple of handstands.

" Carson! I said to run, not do gymnastics." Coach hollers at me from close to the school.

" Oh, come on Coach. I was just spiking it up a bit." I whine to the coach with a slight laugh, and I can hear the pack laughing behind me.

" Run! No tricks, girl." Coach says and I obey and run.

I hear the pack pick up speed and I push myself harder, to get away from them. Paul and Jacob race past me and I let them be ahead of me. Collin, Seth and Brady go on either sides of me. I mentally groan.

I should have seen this one coming. They know if they box and corner me in that I'll eventually give in but I'm not going to this time.

" Holy crap! What happened, Jaclyn?" Quill asks me.

They are cornering me and boxing me in! Embry, Quill, Leah and Jared are all behind me. I feel my shirt being lifted at the back, just enough to make out the huge black and blue bruise on my back. I hear the guys gasp at my bruise.

" Nothing! Now, could you all not box and corner me in like this and leave me the hell alone." I say, ticked off.

" Sorry, no can do, JC." Embry says and I growl.

" You, of all people, Embry have no right to call me nickname or any other nickname for that matter. In fact I don't consider any of you to be a friend of mine, especially Sam and Emily." I say angrily at them.

I see some of the others with shocked and hurtful faces and Paul's face is pained a little. Then I feel one of the guys's hand strokes my bruise and I yelp and whimper in pain, dropping to my knees. The pack stops running and slowly crowd around me. The cheerleaders and jocks race ahead of us. I whimper again in pain as pain spikes up and down my body. I feel slightly dizzy from lack of food and I groan as my body falls forward and rests on the nice, cold ground.

My temperature reducing to normal human temperature. It's one of my protector powers to be able to control my body temperature and make it seem like I am only human.

" Jaclyn? Jaclyn!" The pack exclaim as they circle and crowd closer around me.

" Jared! Why the heck would you do something like that?" Seth exclaims at him, as I feel Seth's hand press on my shoulder, turning me onto my back. I groan again in pain.

" Jaclyn, I'm so sorry. I.I.I didn't mean too!" Jared apologizes, pleadingly.

I stare up at the bright and sunny sky but soon the pack's concerned and worried faces fill my vision and I groan slightly, closing my eyes.

" Jaclyn, don't you dare close your eyes on us!" Collin demands to me and I pout at him. The pack chuckle.

I feel Paul lift me up into his muscly, hot arms and I groan in pain as he carries me bridal style. One hand around shoulder and neck, the other one hanging off his arms. I groan in pain and start wiggling and squirming around in his arms, wanting him and everyone to leave me alone.

" Quit, moving." Paul says and tightens his arms around me. I groan in pain.

" You know if you keep moving, you are just turning me on." Paul says, cockily and seductively to me and I freeze for a couple of seconds and stop moving.

I whimper more in pain as the pain worsens and my eyes shut, my body going a bit limp in Paul's rock hard arms as we get close to Coach and the school.

" Damn it!" Paul growls out upset.

" What did she do?" Brady asks, curiously.

" She shut her eyes!" He angrily says and the pack groans.

" Jac-bear, can you open your eyes for us?" Jake says in his big brother voice.

" Sorry, guys." I whisper, knowing that they heard me.

" Guys what seems to be the problem, here?" Coach asks them.

" Well, Coach, it seems that Jaclyn fainted on the track and we are wondering if we can take her home or something." Jared explains to him

Jared's always been good with the coach so he'll be able to get away with anything.

" Fine, go ahead. I'll tell the other teachers to let you off the hook." Coach says to him.

" Thanks, Coach." Jared says happily.

I feel myself move quicker as they go inside the school, heading for the parking lot, quickly through the halls of the school.

" We could take her to Sam's." Leah suggests and I open my eyes a little bit, enough to see Paul's beautiful face.

" Do that and I'll find some way for the Cullen's to rip you to shreds." I threaten angrily and then I see Paul look down at me, smiling.

His face turns from happy to stun to love and adoring and then back to happy and I groan.

No, god damn it! He imprinted on me! Good thing, I'm too tired to imprint back.

" Guys, I think I just imprinted on her." Paul says, excitedly and happy.

The pack congratulates him and I groan, shutting my eyes tightly. We reach Paul's car and he sets me down on Jared, Leah and Embry's laps. Paul goes in the drivers seat and Seth goes in the passengers seat.

The others must have phrased already and are racing to Sam's.

" To Sam's it is then!" Jared says, overly happy about his best friend finally imprinting on me, as Paul backs out of the parking lot and heads to Sam's.

I reach up, weakly to slap Jared across the face but he grabs my hand and kisses the top of it.

" So you accept our apology, mainly mine, right?" Jared asks me, looking at me but I just shut my eyes, oddly falling asleep to the boys' and Leah's warmth, heartbeats and the roar of the car.


	2. Chapter 2-Secret is finally told

**Ch.2- Secret is finally told**

Friday

" She's not dead, right?" A voice says from above my head. Why is that voice so familiar?

"Awe. Paul is caring." Another voice says. A loud sound that sounds like a smack is heard.

" Oww!" That same voice says.

Great the boys and Leah brought me to Sam's. Great, they just had to take me to him.

" Hey, look at the bruises along her body." Seth says. A loud smack is heard.

" Oww. What was that for?" Seth says

" For staring retard." Leah says sarcastically. Everyone starts laughing.

" I still can't believe you guys went against my order." Sam's deep voice is heard.

" Yeah, well one of us was bound to see her. She's our friend and she never judged us until we joined this pack" Jacob says, with a slight growl.

" She could easily get hurt if she is too close to us." Sam angrily replies.

" They haven't yet." I say, opening my eyes and sitting up.

" Key word being yet." Sam says to me.

" How do you know they won't hurt you? Do you even know what we are?" Sam growls at me, earning Paul to growl at him. Sam shakes a little more and Emily comes over to calm him down.

" Of course I know what you are! Besides unlike you, they have learned to control themselves enough not to phrase in front of people especially who they love. Just because you attacked Emily, doesn't mean they are going to the exact same thing to the ones they care for. It's time for you to stop blaming yourself Sam. Emily has already forgiven you and to tell you the truth she looks more beautiful with the scars of her wolf." I yell at him, angrily. Sam's face is full of shock that I would say such a thing.

" Fine, you can be part of us but you have to tell us what you think we are." Sam says as he calms down.

" Yeah, so what are we?" Jared asks me, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

" You guys and Leah are a bunch of overgrown mutts or shape-shifters as you prefer." I growl out.

" Ugh, Jaclyn! I thought you forgave us?" Jared groans.

" You thought wrong then." I retort back, as I feel Paul's arms move me onto his lap and wrap around me. I wiggle and squirm trying to get out of his strong yet secure and comforting hold on me.

" Please, we said we were sorry. We only left because of a command by Sam, our alpha." Quill pleads with me, trying to use his puppy dog eyes on me.

" Sorry, doesn't cut it, Atera! You guys left me when I needed you the most and this is the thanks I get." I exclaim, tossing my arms in frustration.

I growl more as I struggle against Paul's iron grip on me.

" Well, we are here now!" Embry yells at me.

" It's too late already. God, damn it, Paul, let go of me, now!" I yell, having a little bit of a hard time controlling my shaking and turning wolf.

" No. Not until you accept our apologies and tell us what happened when we weren't with you." Paul exclaims, a little bit angry.

" No!" I all but scream out. I shake my head from side to side.

" Female version of Paul, for sure." Emily says and Sam nods his head.

" Why? Jaclyn, we want you back." Collin whines, pleading with me. Memories of my abusive father come back and I suddenly become afraid and scared.

" I.I. I don't know" I say, sadly, looking down at the floor, stopping my struggle with Paul.

" You don't know what? Whether to accept our apology or to tell us what's happening at home." Jared asks me.

" Both but in a sense I have accepted your guys apology." I say, looking up with a small sad smile and Paul's arms loosen.

" You. You have?" Brady asks, shocked.

" Yeah, I forgave you when you first phrased and I figured out what you were. My right lower arm proves that," I say, showing them my lower arm. They gasp as they see all their names even the imprint names.

"Why did you do that, Jac?" Seth asks me; I smile at huge at them.

" You guys are my only family and are so important to me. I could never stay mad at you. I got this tattooed after each of you phrased and started ignoring me." I explain to them.

I'm not going to mention cutting my lower right arm before I got this tattooed.

" Never took you for being the rebellious type." Sam says.

" Yeah, well. You don't know the life I've lived." I coldly reply.

" So how did you figure out what we were?" Leah asks me. I smirk.

I'll just partly lie to them.

" I knew what you were as soon as Sam started howling. I mean come on; Billy was always drilling the legends in our head. Also I noticed a streak of one of your guys' fur go by my house or window. Not to mention you guys all hang out together when before you didn't except those you were already friends with. You all have the same body built, tallness, tan and tattoo as each other. You all went missing from school for exactly three weeks, just to learn control and the ropes of being a wolf." I say to them and laugh when I see them all shocked, totally blown away from what I figured out.

" Yeah but how do you explain the imprints being around us or you having those exact same things?" Sam asks.

Damn him.

" Have you ever noticed that before you phrased each one of your imprints had a crush on you guys, well except me of course? I only have those things because you guys rub off on me all the time and I have Quilete in me but not necessary the wolf gene. Besides its too rare for a girl other then Leah to be a wolf." I explain to them.

" Wow. And here we always thought you had a lot more blonde in you!" Paul jokes and I elbow him hard in the stomach as the guys laugh. Paul groans in pain.

" Oh it didn't hurt that much, baby." I say and get off his lap, standing and moving close to the back door.

" So J, you going to tell us what happened?" Jared questions me as I see him take a spot next to Paul on the couch. Everyone else is either sitting down or standing but far away from the back door.

" S-s-sure. Not!" I say and sprint quickly out the back door of the house.

" Get her." Sam commands the boys and Leah and I swear as I hear lots of pounding feet behind me.

I feel someone get close and go to grab me but I leap high into the air above them. They fall on the cold ground. I look to see it was Jared and I smirk as I land on his back and use it as a springboard and race far into the woods behind the Uley's house. I look back to see the others running after me and I sprint faster. I see one of the tallest trees and start climbing it. I find myself a branch and camouflage myself using the leaves of the tree so no one sees me. I hold my breath as the guys race past my tree and I remember that this feels like we are playing hide and seek like when we were younger but this time I'm winning. I groan mentally as the guys come to my tree and stop. I suck in a breath as I hear my branch crack a tiny sound from my weight and the guys's heads snap up. The wind suddenly picks up and blows the leaves away and the guys spot me.

" Hottie, come out of the tree right now, please." Collin flirts, trying to get me to come out of the tree.

" No, can do lover boy." I flirt back, staying in my tree.

" Come on, cutie. You know you want to be around my hot body." Brady flirts, winking at me, earning a growl from some of the boys but mainly Paul. Both boys trying to get me out of the tree with their pervy ways.

" Sorry, perverts but I'm staying in my tree. Besides it's a lot better looking then you two, flea bags." I say, slightly disgusted at them. The guys laugh a little.

" Jaca, come on, you know you want to be with me in hottie heaven." Leah says, trying to use my weakness of the guys being all shirtless and how hot they look with their abs especially Paul's magnificent body.

I get off my branch and climb higher instead, testing my weight on it.

" Come on down and you don't have to tell us anything you don't want us to hear." Paul says.

" You promise?" I say in a baby voice.

" I do but you got to climb down to us first." He replies and I smirk.

" What's wrong, the doggies can't climb a tree?" I say with a laugh as I down the tree.

" Naw, we are just too tired." Seth says with a yawn.

I see Paul wink at the others and they all smile as I near the ground. Oh no, something is definitely up. I land on the ground, turning around as I dust myself off. I finish dusting myself off and just notice that the strongest wolves, Paul and Jacob, are a lot closer to me then I like and my back is to the tree. Paul grabs my arm; my stomach leaps with butterflies at his touch.

Electricity surges on my skin as my eyes look up and lock with Paul's chocolate brown ones. Suddenly I see my life and his collide together becoming one. I see our futures are together. He is my life and my everything. The only one holding me to this earth, it's no longer gravity. It's Paul.

My world has totally shifted. I'm knocked out of the trance when I notice Jacob's hot hand on my other arm. Damn it, they are dragging me back to Sam's.

" Jaclyn, we are trying to help you." Sam says, trying to sooth me.

" Really? When we were you all, going to tell me that you guys are going to get yourself killed, fighting a newborn army with the help of the Cullens!" I yell at Sam and them.

The pack is shocked that I know about the newborn army that is after Bella. I feel Paul's and Jacob's grip loosen due to the shock. It's enough for me to get out of their grip and start running, only to get caught by Leah and Jared instead. I groan as they start hauling me inside the house.

" How the hell do you know about that?" Jacob demands but I just smirk at him.

" None of your damn fucking business!" I scream out, struggling hard as we finally get inside the house.

" Language, missy!" Emily motherly says to me but I just stick my tongue out at her.

She gives me a disapproving look as we slowly make our way to the living room. I feel a hand on my neck start rubbing smooth circles on the base of my neck and I slowly stop struggling against Leah and Jared, my body relaxing at Paul's smooth circles on my neck. Leah and Jared let go of me and I lean against Paul's chest. He leads us to a seat on the couch, nowhere near an exit for me to escape. As soon as Paul gets us to sit down, I figure out he tricked me. His arms wrap around my stomach and waist and I struggle and thrash around against his hold as the pack gather around us, sitting in numerous different places, just watching me struggle.

" Calm down, babe." Paul soothes me, gently.

" God, damn it, Paul! You lied and tricked your damn imprint. Me!" I say outraged as I thrash my hardest. Paul slightly having a hard time with me.

" It's for your own good, damn it." Paul says slightly frustrated as I struggle hard.

Leah comes over to me and looks me in the eyes. She holds both my hands in hers as she kneels to my eye level.

" Quit being stubborn and give us a chance." Leah says, very seriously.

She's always been the younger sister but she's always acting older due to Seth. She's the sister I always wanted. All the guys here are like brothers to me. Sam and Emily are the parents I've never really have and always wanted. I go to bite Leah and she backs off, glaring at me.

" You guys had your chance! I was going to tell you before you all phrased and started ignoring me. You left me, all heartbroken." I growl out at them.

Emily comes over to me, sitting on the opposite side of where Paul, who is struggling to keep a good hold on me and she puts her hand on the base of my neck, doing the circles on my neck. My body instantly calms down and relaxes at her touch. She's always been good to me.

" What happened, Jay-bear?" Seth asks me, slowly, I shake my head from side to side and whimper at the memories.

" He. He...he.. He ruined my mom and I." I say quietly but I know they can hear me due to their super hearing.

" Who did, JC?" Embry asks, a little more forceful but he's just being a protective brother.

" My biological dad." I say, a bit louder this time, my voice slightly shakes a bit at the word dad.

" Baby girl, what did he do?" Sam asks, fatherly to me as I relax more and start to lean my body against Paul's chest.

I whimper, afraid to tell because if he heard I told them, he'd hurt or kill me. Emily moves to stand with Sam and Jake takes her spot next to me.

" Shh. it's ok, nothing is going to happen." Jake says, brotherly to me.

" But Jakie, he'll. He'll hurt me if he finds out I told someone especially you guys." I say as I feel saltwater filled tears go down my cheeks as I slowly begin to cry.

" Shh, baby girl. We won't let him hurt you at all." Jared says, protective of me.

" Ok. He.. He killed mom on purpose and made me help cover it up. Since then he drinks hard and a lot. When he comes home and I'm there, he. He abuses me badly." I say, crying.

The pack gasps and the guys start shaking bad, getting very close to phrasing to their wolf especially Sam because of their protectiveness over me.

" That bastard! I'll kill him, once I get my hands on the little ass." Paul roars angrily, his body shaking hard, as he gets closer to phrasing.

I move around in his grip and turn around to face him. I put my hands on his cheeks and pull his face down so that we see eye to eye with each other. I can feel his body shaking hard, his arms blurring as they shake.

" Calm down." I say to him but he doesn't stop.

Ugh, fine then!

I move my arms and wrap them around his neck. He still doesn't stop shaking but I hear his heart race as I move my lips closer to his. His eyes look anywhere but at mine. At least the wolf knows what is happening.

" Jacie! What are you doing?" Emily exclaims, scared that I'll be hurt with being so close to him.

" If he won't listen to me then I'll make him stop. Keep the others from phrasing and I'll move onto them next." I instruct her and I look and see her nod.

I turn back to Paul, turning his face so that he is forced to look at me and then taking a deep breath, I slam my lips onto his, beautiful, red, soft lips. At first, Paul doesn't do anything at all, so I force his to move with mine, that's when he snaps back into reality, his eyes widen slightly as he notices my lips on his. I feel our lips start moving in sync and I swear no fireworks went off but nuclear bombs! His shaking slows to a stop as his hands move to rest on my hips. I smirk into the kiss as my fingers tug on the hair on the nape of his neck and he moans and growls. I pull off his lips, both of us breathing hard. Paul smirks big.

" Better?" I ask, still smirking.

" Much." Paul says, huskily back, grinning as he goes to kiss me again, wanting more but I get off his lap, making him pout for a fraction of a second but he covers it up quickly with a huge grin.

" Down, wolf boy." I tease, smirking as I go over to Jared first, cause he is shaking hard.

I go and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek to calm him down. I know the boys will calm down if I do this to them. I feel him hug back after a couple of minutes.

" You, good?" I ask him and he nods with a slight smile.

I move onto Embry next and give him a huge hug and a kiss on his cheek. I feel him stop shaking and hug back. He rests his head on my shoulder and I hear Paul growl.

" Thanks Jay-bear." Embry says as we pull out of the hug.

" No problem, Emmy-bear." I happily say.

I go and give Quill a hug and kiss on the cheek. He shakes for a good ten seconds before he realizes that I'm hugging him and he hugs back.

" You ok?" I ask him.

He smiles and I take that as a yes and move onto Seth, who seems to be shaking a little too much for my liking. He's my little brother that I love and adore so much, other then Collin and Brady. I smile and give him a hug, snuggling into him and a kiss on the nose. Seth snaps out of it after five minutes. We used to do this to each other whenever one of us was really upset about something.

" You, aright, Sethling?" I ask him.

" I'm ok, sista." He jokes and I laugh.

Brady and Collin are both shaking as bad as Seth so I go over to each of them, giving a hug and a very quick peck on the lips. Paul growls again and I just smirk at him. The pervy twins snap out of it and hug me. I push off of them before they get any more pervy ideas. They are like little brothers next to Seth.

" You, boys, ok?" I demand and they nod smirking at me.

I roll my eyes and go over to Leah. I give her a huge hug and she calms down. We smile at each other before I move over to Jacob. I sit on his lap and notice that him, Sam and Paul were shaking the worst out of all the boys. I give Jake a hug and a quick peck on the lips. Paul growls but this time I reach over and cuff him over the head.

" Frick, woman! What was that for?" Paul exclaims, rubbing his head as the rest of the guys all laugh.

" Don't growl at your brothers! I think of them all as brothers. You shouldn't get jealous." I growl back in a motherly tone and he nods his head.

Jake hugs back. I get off his lap and move over to help Emily with Sam, who is a lot closer to phrasing then any of the boys were.

" Jaca, I don't think that's a good idea!" Paul worries and the rest of the boys agree.

" Shut it!" I snap at them.

I step close to Sam and give him a huge hug, hugging very tightly as I feel him shake hard.

" Please, don't phrase! I..I..I love you as a father, Sammy. If you stop shaking, I'll.. I'll start calling you dad." I say in a little kid voice, hugging him tighter and I feel him stop shaking and hug me back.

" You. You would?" Sam asks me, tears coming to his eyes.

" I would proudly call you dad and Emily mom." I say, proudly and we let go of each other.

He wraps his arms around Emily and kisses her on the cheek as I go and sit in between Paul and Jacob.

" How did you know they would calm down like that?" Emily asks me with incredibility, not believing I could actually calm them all down.

" Before I could always calm them down with a surprise hug and kiss. They haven't had one in a long time so I knew they missed them." I explain to Emily.

" Alright but how come Paul nearly got a full make- out session?" Emily questions me.

" She what?!" Sam and the rest of the guys except Emily, Paul and I yell out, shocked and a bit angry.

" He's too much of a hot-head to calm down for anything else. Besides imprinter gets whatever imprintee gives them." I say with a slight laugh. Or vice versa.

" But..But" Sam begins, taking steps towards Paul but I step in between and flick Sam's nose. He rubs his nose.

" No buts, understood?" I say to him with a hint of my true Alpha command and he nod his head, going back to Emily.

" Except the butt we stare at." Brady comments and Paul growls at him. I roll my eyes and smile as I sit back down again in my seat.

" So when's the fight?" I ask them, Sam shifts nervously.

" A couple of weeks." He says.

" Cool." I say to him as Paul moves me onto his lap and I curl my body onto his lap and the armrest.

" Hey, Em, is it ok with you and Sam if I could live here with you?" I ask her. She has this surprise face on. She looks at Sam and he nods.

" Of course you can! You can stay in the spare bedroom if you wanted." Emily says and I smile at her.

" I'm still going to kill that drunken bastard!" Paul growls out and the rest of the boys agree with him.

" Not anytime soon, you aren't. You need to focus on the upcoming fight." I say convincingly. The pack groans as they cave in, knowing I'm right and I smirk.

" How about you all stay here and watch movies tonight?" Emily suggests and they all nod. I smile as the first movie gets put in.

" I really missed you, guys!" I say to them, smiling.

" We missed you, too!" They all say back, as the lights dim in the living room. I make myself comfortable in Paul's lap, using the armrest as a pillow as the movie starts.

" Comfy?" Paul whispers by my ear and I can feel his hot breath on my neck. An unexpected shiver goes through my entire body and my heart rate spikes up.

" Totally." My voice cracks on that one word though.

I move my body closer to Paul as I watch the movie. I know Paul is smirking but I ignore his confidant and cockiness and watch the movie. My eyes slowly close and I can feel Paul absentmindedly playing with my hair as I slowly slip into dreams of Paul, my imprint.


	3. Chapter 3-Abuse Taken Too Far

*** Saturday Morning***

**Ch.3- Abuse taken too far**

" How can she even sleep like that?" I hear one of the guys ask.

" I have no clue." I hear Paul's husky voice says and I absentmindedly curl my body closer and more into his.

" Now for sure, that looks uncomfortable." A feminine voice says.

" Jac, sweetie, wake up, please." Paul says, shaking me a little. I groan but stay put.

" Go away." I groan half asleep, starting to wake up.

"Not until you get up. Come on you have to get up." Paul says, pushing me gently off his lap. I groan and roll off his lap and onto the floor. The pack bursts out laughing.

" Ass. Ugh, that's gonna leave a bruise." I say, groaning as I open my eyes. I see that everyone is up and looks like they already ate. I get up and stretch my body, bones cracking into the right places.

" Morning Sunshine!" Jared jokes, happily as he laughs, as I head into the kitchen to grab myself a cup of coffee.

" Would you shut your trap?" I growl slightly which causes the pack to laugher harder. I get my cup of coffee and slowly drink it as I head back to the living room, sitting next to Paul.

" Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed or should we say Paul's lap." Quill laughs and I glare at him.

" Speaking of girl, how could you sleep like that?" Leah asks me, curious. I grin as I remember my gymnastic training, fighting and being in my wolf form.

" Leah, did you guys forget about my gymnastic training I did when I was younger?" I ask her with a laugh. She laughs at the memory.

" You know if you keep drinking coffee, you'll stay short." Seth teases me as they all laugh. I roll my eyes. They always have teased me about my size, even Seth because I'm shorter then him.

" Not everyone can be a giant like you, guys." I say with a smirk on my lips.

" For the last time, we are not giants! You are just very short!" Embry says, in a joking matter.

" I'm not short. I'm fun size!" I say, energetic and happily as I laugh. Embry rolls his eyes, playfully.

" You all know if you guys weren't wolves, you'd be extremely fat." I state, teasingly.

" Are you calling us fat?"" Jacob asks incredibly, mocking hurt and I smirk.

" No but I was implying it!" I say, smirking as we all laugh. My phone beeps warning me that my dad texted and I should get home.

" Well, I should get home so I can pack most of my stuff and come back here." I say to them and start heading to the door but Sam grabs my elbow.

" Someone should go with you!" Sam says, extremely protective of me but I just shake my head at him, disagreeing with him,

" I'll be fine, Sam. I will just quickly pack most of the clothes I want in a bag and come straight back here." I reassure him. He goes to argue but my eyes plead with his not too.

" Fine but if you aren't back soon, I'm sending one of the guys to come get you." Sam fatherly says and I race out the door.

" Yes, Daddy." I call to him and the guys laugh a little.

I start sprinting hard to my house cause its on the other side of town of Sam's house. I run fast, using my non-human speed and get there quickly. I head up the stairs quickly and switch out of my old clothes and into new clothes. I pack a whole whack of clothes into a bag and then head down the stairs. I stop at the end of the stairs, with my bag in hand.

I freeze, not because my dad is standing by the door but because my dad has a gun pointed at me. He's never used the gun on me or has ever tried to kill me before.

" Where the fuck were you last night?" He questions, angrily at me, a finger slowly stretching and wrapping around the 45-mil trigger. I freeze more, my fingers clenching the handle of my bag so tightly, they are turning white.

" I.. I.. I was at a friend's house." I stutter, my body shaking, not from anger but fear of dying so soon, gun pointing at my right shoulder.

" You have no fucking friends! NOW tell me the truth!" My father demands, angrily.

" I was at Sam's house." I say, trying to have a strong voice.

" Samuel Uley?! How dare you be around such a dreadful man! You are forbidden from see him and his gang of steroid users!" He yells at me, as I hold back a laugh at the steroid users part but growl at him.

" He's more of a father then you'll ever be and I can hang out with any one I damn well please to be with." I yell back at him. He is a bit shocked that I would talk back to him.

" What did you say, brat?" He growls out, screaming almost.

" You heard me! You killed mom on purpose and used me to cover it all up!" I yell at him and then suddenly a gunshot sound fills the room and pain erupts from my right shoulder.

The bag drops as I scream out in pain, dropping to my knees. My ass of a father fires the gun, two more times, once at my other shoulder and my stomach, before I make out him running out the door like the coward he is. With my shakily and bloody body, I make my way to one of the phones and with shakily I speed dial Sam's house. Blood flows all over my body as the phone rings. After the second ring, someone finally answers. My heart leaps for joy when it gets picked up.

" Hello? Sam Uley residents. How can I help you?" Emily's sweet motherly voice sings to me on the other line.

" Emily?" I question before I feel vile and blood come up my throat, forcing me to puke up my own blood.

" Jaclyn? We were beginning to worry about you! Where are you? What's wrong?" Emily questions as I slowly get tired, my body slowly falling onto the ground, the phone still pressed to my ear. I can hear the guys laughing at a joke one of the guys told and I can hear someone asking whom she's talking to and what's wrong.

" Em, call Carlisle. Loss of blood. Gun shots. Father ran. Sam." I rush out, groaning as I cough up more blood.

I hear the phone slip from Emily's hand and onto the floor. Emily's face must be filled with horror that my father would do such a thing. I hear the pack's pounding feet run as they rush over to Emily. I can hear Sam and the other imprints trying to convince Emily to tell them what's wrong. She tells him and I hear almost all of the guys rush out the door. Someone picks up the phone.

" Jac-girl? Baby-girl? You still there?" Seth's voice rings in my ears and I smile a sad smile.

" Yeah, Sethy. I'm still here." I say, as I cough more blood out.

"Good. You are going to keep those pretty, sparkling, blue eyes open for me until the guys get there, right?" Seth demands slightly and I smile.

" Anything, for my little Sethling and my pervy boys." I joke a little but groan when I lean over and cough out more blood. My shoulders and stomach burning in acid pain.

" Hey!" I hear Brady and Collin exclaim together as Seth and I both laugh.

" Jacie babe, tell us how you know about the fight with the Cullens." Collin says and I roll my eyes.

" The Cullens are friends with me and besides I figured out before anyone did. I knew before Jake even told you about it." I say, proudly and laughing a little.

" So how did you learn those cool fighting moves?" Brady asks me and I laugh a little.

Yeah, I'm on speakerphone with the young ones and the imprints and Emily are all in shock (note the sarcasm)

" Jasper taught me how to fight while you guys were still learning the ropes." I groan out as I cough more of my blood and vile up.

" You think you could teach us some of those awesome moves?" Collin asks and I smirk at the idea of hurting the boys while teaching them. My eyes start to drop and I fight to keep them open until the guys arrive.

" Maybe I could." I say, tiredly as I throw up more blood.

" Hey, that doesn't sound so good! What are you doing?" Seth asks, concerned in his voice.

" Oh, you know, the usual, just coughing and throwing up blood while I fight falling asleep until the damn Calvary arrives." I say, sarcastically and the boys laugh a little. I groan and roll onto my side, facing the door, while the phone is still pressed to my ear.

" That sounds like fun! Where did he shoot you?" Collin says, sarcastically with a bit of concern in his voice.

" Both shoulders and my stomach. I think my blood has too much iron in it for my liking." I say, with a slight laugh. I suddenly whimper in pain.

" That's got to be a bit painful." Brady comments. Thank you Captain Obvious.

I just love these boys. I hear a wolf howl close by. Soon the damn Calvary will arrive.

" Yeah but I'll heal quicker then normal." I say as my pain worsens.

" What do you mean you'll heal quicker then normal?" The boys exclaim at the same time but I press end on the phone, just as I hear pounding feet near the door.

I shut my eyes just as Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quill and Leah burst through the door. I smile a little tiny bit as they rush forward towards me.

" Baby girl, open your eyes for us." Sam, slightly commands and I open my eyes a tiny bit, just to make out their faces.

" Tired." I moan out as I take sharp painful intakes of breath.

" I know you're tired but you can't fall asleep. You have got to tell us what happened." Jake says to me and I give him a sad smile.

I feel Embry, Quill and Leah apply pressure on my wounds with both hands and I yelp in pain, sitting up. They push me back down and I groan.

" Sorry, Jac-bear but at least it isn't Jared doing this to you." Embry jokes, causing me to laugh a small laugh and wince in pain. Jared sticks his tongue out at Embry.

" It's ok, Jar-head. I forgive you," I groan out.

" Beauty, what the hell happened?" Paul growls out, pain, concern, worried and afraid all flashing across his face.

" Came home and changed, gathered stuff to take to Sam's. I was just heading out the door but he was waiting with a gun near the door. He wondered where I was and I said I was at a friend's house." I say, whimpering in pain as I lean over and cough up more blood, missing Embry. The guys slowly lift me up and slowly start moving me to my car in the garage.

" What happened next?" Jared asks, sympathetic as he looks my body over and nearly growls.

" He knew I don't have much for friends and demanded to know where I was. I said I was at Sam's and he got mad. He called Sam a dreadful man and that I were forbidden from seeing Sam and his gang of steroid users. I got defensive and told him, Sam was more of a father then he could ever me and that I could hang out with who ever I damn well pleased." I continue as they place me in the car on top of Quill, Leah's and Embry's lap.

Sam and Paul went to the front seats and Jared took off either back to Emily's or to go after my ass of a father. I groan as the car launches to life as Sam backs out.

" Girly, what else happened?" Leah asks me as her, Quill and Embry apply pressure again to my gunshot wounds.

" He got mad and a bit shocked that I would back talk to him. He asked what I just said and I told him, he heard me and that he killed mom on purpose and he pulled the trigger. The first bullet went to my right shoulder. He got freaked out a bit and shot twice more, hitting my other shoulder and stomach." I groan out, slowly shutting my eyes.

" Hey, you. No closing those eyes. We are almost to the Cullens." Quill says, placing a hot hand on my face and I lean into it.

" Can't help it. Carlisle?" I say, sadly as I whimper more in pain as the pain makes it harder to breath.

" Yeah, we are going to see him for ya." Embry says. Sam pulls up to the Cullen's house.

" Guys, hurry and get her out." Sam commands them and I feel them lift me out of the car and slowly jog to the house.

Sam knocks fast and hard and my nose soon catches the familiar smell of the Cullens and I smile a bit.

" What can we do... Trix?!" Emmett exclaims as I see his concern and freaked out face.

" Teddy-bear." I try to say just as excited as him but the pain worsens more and I'm soon surrounded by blackness.


	4. Chapter 4-Playful Healing

*** Sunday***

**Ch4- Playful Healing**

Beep...Beep...Beep. A really annoying beeping sound wakes me up and my body isn't hurting as badly as before. I hear loud noisy snoring surround me. I open my eyes but quickly shut them due to the bright lights. I slowly open my eyes and let my eyes adjust to the light. I smile as I see all my family (aka the pack and imprints) all-sleeping around me in the Cullen's medical room.

An imprint sleeping with their wolf on couches and chairs, snuggling close to each other. Kim with Jared, Clair with Quill and Sam and Emily. The wolves all having protective arms around their imprints or another wolf. I smile as I see Paul and Jacob on either side of me on the queen-size bed that I'm on. Poor Seth's head is on my lap and his arms are cuddling close to my legs. I see Collin lying against the bed and Brady using Collin's stomach as a pillow.

Embry is using Brady as a pillow. Leah is cuddling up to her brother on the bed with an arm lazily over his stomach and her face nestled in the back of his neck. I feel Paul's arm snake tightly around my waist, pulling me a little bit closer to his chest. I smile bright.

Aww, he's a cuddlier. I look up to see a peaceful look on his face as he softly snores.

They are all so cute when they sleep like this. It's like they are all kids again. Sam must be running them hard.

I notice Jake's head is resting on my left shoulder but it doesn't hurt or bother me at all. Paul's head is just resting just above my head, breathing in the scent of my hair. Seth whimpers in his sleeping and I gently smooth his sandy, smooth hair, calming him down.

They are so adorable like this. It's just like they forgot about their worries and just focus on something happy.

Carlisle mouths," How are you feeling?" I mouth back with, " I feel good but then again, I can't really move anything." He laughs a silent laugh as he moves to my left shoulder where Jacob is. He taps his cold finger on Jacob's closest shoulder and instinctively Jacob moves his head that way, resting his head on the bed on that side. Carlisle then unbandages my left shoulder and as soon as he presses his freezing, cold vampire finger on my wound, I yelp a tiny sound.

Paul and the other wolves stir and shift in their sleep and Carlisle and I both freeze until they go back to deeply sleeping. He quickly rebandages my shoulder and I notice an IV in my left hand and show him, pouting slightly. He rolls his eyes but unhooks it for me anyway. I slowly move out of Paul's grip without waking him up and slowly climb out of the bed.

I think for a couple of seconds before I slowly move Seth's head and places it on Paul's legs instead. Leah moves closer to her brother and I quickly tiptoe around the sleeping boys and out of the room, where Carlisle is waiting by the door. He helps me down the stairs and into the living room where he gets me to sit down on the couch as he unwraps my stomach. I yelp in agony and I hear the guys wake up and start panicking wondering where I am.

" Downstairs in the living room." Carlisle calls to them and I know they can still hear him with their super hearing.

I hear them thundering down the stairs, shoving and pushing each other, almost killing themselves in the process. I roll my eyes at their stupidity in almost killing themselves. I see the guys arrive first, followed by the imprints.

" Hey, guys." I say, pretending to be happy for them even if I'm in pain.

The guys still look tired but are really happy to see me up and about. The pack sits in different places around the living room beside their imprints or by themselves. I see the Cullens join us and I smile.

" Now, Jac-girl, I'm going to do your right shoulder and you are going to stay very still while I do it." Carlisle says to me and I quickly jump away from him.

" To hell you are!" I growl out, as I back away from the couch and Carlisle. Carlisle groans.

" Now, Jac. You know if I don't do your right shoulder, you won't be in the fight at all." Carlisle strictly says but I just growl and back away.

" She won't be near the fight anyways." Sam growls out but Carlisle just shakes his head.

" She's special, Sam. We need her for the fight." Edward says and Paul growls at him.

" Come on, hottie. It can't be that bad." Collin says, trying to help out Carlisle.

" How would you know?! You aren't the one that got shot in a stomach and two shoulders by your own coward of a father." I snap out at him. Collin shrinks in his chair a little bit and I feel a pang of guilt at the way I snapped.

" Don't worry, Collin. She didn't mean to snap, it's the pain in her shoulder that made her snap." Jasper says and I growl at him as Collin perks up happy again.

" Emmett, grab her!" Edward says, catching my thoughts of escaping and I make sure to block my mind from him.

" Teddy-bear, don't you dare think about it!" I threaten as Emmett runs to grab me and I sidestep him quickly.

" Come on, Trix don't be like this." Emmett growls slightly as I keep dodging and sidestepping. He relies on all his strength, which his weakness and Edward uses his mind to see, attacks ahead of time.

" Damn it! Edward help me out and read her mind!" Emmett yells to his brother, getting frustrated and tired out.

" I can't! She blocked me." Edward says, clearly annoyed at not seeing my thoughts.

Good thing I taught myself to block my mind while both in human and wolf form.

" Emmett, didn't Esme, teach you not to play with your food?" I ask him, teasingly as everyone bursts out laughing at Emmett's annoyed face.

" Yeah but you're the only exception for that rule." Emmett comments and the pack growls as the Cullens just laugh.

I see both the pack and Cullens with amused looks. I smirk as Emmett can't grab me but then I notice that he is moving back to the living room. We always play like this.

" Fine! I give in." Emmett groans out and goes to stand close to Rose. I smirk wide.

" Jasper, help your brother out, will ya?" Esme suggests and before she even finishes that sentence I'm running to the backdoor before Jasper can mess with my emotions.

I think of Jasper, Emmett and Edward as brothers. Carlisle and Esme as parents and the girls as sisters. I just barely wrap my hand around the doorknob when I feel Jasper messing with my emotions, making me feel so tired out.

" Damn it, Jasper! So close." I groan out as I feel myself being lifted and carried up by Emmett.

" If you weren't so damn stubborn, I wouldn't have to get involved, now would I?!" Jasper comments and I groan.

Emmett places me on the couch next to Carlisle and Jasper stops manipulating me. Carlisle goes to unwrap my right shoulder and I snap my teeth at his fingers. The pack laughs as Carlisle pulls his fingers away.

" Jaclyn, play nice!" Sam commands slightly with a laugh but I can feel the Alpha command being laid down thick but I ignore it.

" No, his hands are too cold!" I whine, like a five year old wanting to get her own way.

" She always acts like this when it comes to right shoulder injuries." Rose comments, laughing.

" Gee, I wonder why?!" I say, sarcastically as Carlisle tries again to unbandage my shoulder and I almost bite his fingers. He pulls back quickly at vampire speed.

" And why is that, Jaco?" Alice asks, smiling bright, knowing my response.

" Because last time, he said it wouldn't hurt and it bloody well did." I whine, teasing Carlisle. He and everyone else know I'm just teasing him.

" For Christ sake, that was one time." Carlisle says, frustrated as I joke around.

" And I'm not going to let you ever forget it." I laugh as I let him finally unwrap it and rebandages it.

" You know, I'm not in any pain at all anymore." I comment to Carlisle.

" Yeah, right." He and everyone except me, Jasper and Edward scoffs.

" No, really. Ask Jaspa or Edweirdo!" I say and see Edward glare in my direction. Everyone laughs at their nicknames. Jasper just rolls his eyes, playfully at me.

" It's true." Jasper says and Edward nods in agreement.

" They healed a lot faster then I expected this time around." Carlisle comments.

" So I'll be on the battlefield with everyone else, right?" I ask with a smirk.

" NO!" The pack yells but the Cullens just shrug their shoulders.

" We'll see." Carlisle says.

" Can she come home then?" Paul asks him.

" Yup. Jaclyn no you know what for at least a couple of hours or so. Ok?" Carlisle comments and I nod my head in understanding. The guys are like huh but I just shake my head.

" Yes! That means I can dress you up." Alice squeals and I groan.

" Fine but no dresses or make-up for either one of you." I say, pointing to Alice and Rose.

I hate dresses and make up being on me unless it's for a special occasion.

" Please, Jay-bell." Alice pleads with me as I get off of the couch.

" Absolutely not! You know how I hate to wear dresses and make-up unless it's for special occasions." I exclaim. Both Rose and Alice groan but then they start dragging me up the stairs.

" Jasper and Emmett control your wives!" I exclaim but they just laugh at me.

" Help me!" I groan out as I'm dragged up the stairs.

" Sorry, babe." Paul says as they all laugh.

" Worst imprinter ever!" I exclaim to him, he gets this shocked and hurt look on his face but Edward tells him I didn't mean anything. He perks up happily and sticks his tongue out at me.

Alice and Rose force me into Alice's bedroom and into the shower. I get cleaned off and look to see outfits on the bed. I pick the outfit with a t-shirt that says I'm on side, jeans and DC shoes. I smile as I see Alice pull out a necklace my mom had passed onto me before she died. It's an amulet with a paw-print and the words imprinted on, on it. On the back of it are the initials of Paul's and my own names carved into it. My mom said she had a feeling he'd be the one to imprint on me.

I have a bracelet that matches for him when I tell him about me imprinting on him. The necklace and bracelet are both made so that we can wear it even when we are wolves and it won't break. I smile as Alice places it around my neck. We head down the stairs and everyone smiles as they see me. We reach the bottom of the stairs and into the living room and Paul comes up to me with a huge smile on his face. He looks at my necklace on my neck and gasps in shock at it as well as everyone else.

" How did you know? Where did you get that?" He asks me and I smile.

" I knew as soon as you imprinted on me in the gym. I knew all about imprinting that's why I never looked any of you in the eyes until you had me in your arms. My mom gave me this necklace before she died. She said she had a feeling you would be the one to imprint on me." I smirk as everyone laughs a little bit.

" Your shoulder wounds have healed so quick. How?" Sam comments.

" I've always been able to heal fast. Now, lets go home." I say to him, smiling as we wave to the Cullens and leave the house.

" Training, next Saturday!" Carlisle yells to us.

" Some of the guys can take my car back to Emily's. I'm wanting a wolf ride." I say, smirking at Paul who returns it by grinning at me.

Sam tosses the keys to Embry and him and the other unimprinted wolves jump into the car and start heading back to the reservation. Paul and the rest of the wolves who imprinted all go behind the trees and change out of their clothes and phrase to their wolves. A grey and silver wolf comes out first followed by a pure black wolf, a chocolate brown one and a dark brown wolf all come out.

Paul must be the silver grey one. Man, they are so huge compared to my wolf.

" This has got to be fun." I say as I climb onto Paul, making sure not to hurt him or anything.

I level myself in between his shoulders. I run a hand through his soft course fur. I smirk as I hear a purr like sound come out of Paul's chest and I let out a short laugh. I grip his fur in both hands as I steady myself and make myself comfortable.

" You are supposed to be a dog, not a cat." I say with a laugh and I hear the girls laugh, even their wolves bark what is supposed to sound like a laugh. Paul growls in annoyance.

" Awe. Did I embarrass you." I coo to Paul and he suddenly jerks forward, running.

I laugh for a bit, letting the wind rush through my hair before long I find myself curling into Paul, feeling suddenly tired as Paul races with his pack brothers. The forest speeds by and even though its day, I find myself closing my eyes. I don't notice that we stopped and are in front of Sam's until Paul whimpers. I let go of his fur and find myself rolling onto the forest floor. Paul barks a laugh.

" Jerk." I say, groaning as I lay on the cold ground.

Paul goes and changes back to human and comes back out, slipping jean cut-off shorts, leaving his chest with abs shirtless. I eye his chest and body as he leans above me, offering his hand.

" Like what you see?" He cockily says and I blush but cover it up with a smirk and eye roll.

" Nope. I've seen better." I say, with a laugh as he helps me up with his hand, pulling me hard into his hot chest.

I push off his chest with a laugh and head into the house where the pack is sitting in the living room, talking. We walk inside and sit down on the couch beside Kim and Jared.

" What took you, two so long?" Jared asks curious. Paul smirks and I roll my eyes.

" Jaclyn, babe here, couldn't keep her eyes off me." Paul says, smirking and laughing as I growl at him, the pack bursting into fits of laughter.

" At least I can keep my hands to myself." I say with a smirk. The guys laugh and Ohh and burned at that. Paul blushes slightly but can't seem to come up with a better comeback.

" Oh, lookie here. Paul is blushing." Embry jokes.

" Am not!" Paul retorts angrily, slightly shaking. I rub his arms, trying to slowly calm him down.

" Don't worry, baby. I think it looks good on you." I say, cheekily and he smiles calming down.

" Whipped." Embry and Quill fake cough and Paul angrily growls.

" At least he has a girl, Embryo and Quilliow." I retort back, smirking at Embry and Quill as they stick their tongues at me.

" So mature, boys." I say, sarcastically.

" So how long have you known the Cullens for?" Paul asks, with a slight growl, hating the idea I hang with vampires.


	5. Chapter 5- Chasing Victoria & then some

***Sunday* **

**Ch.5- Chasing Victoria and then some**

" For as long as you guys has been a pack. The whole Cullen family are like family to me. Jasper and the boys except Carlisle are like brothers to me. Carlisle is another father figure. The girls like sisters except Esme who is more of a mother figure like Emily is to me. Jasper was the one who taught me how to defend myself other then you guys of course." I say, smiling.

" How come they couldn't take care of your father then?" Sam asks. " Really? They were respecting the treaty. They know they aren't allowed on this land unless it was fine by you guys." I say with a slight growl. " Speaking of, what exactly happened to him?" I ask them, curious to know if they killed him or not. " We sent him to jail and everything." Jacob says and I mentally groan.

Great! He'll escape and come after me. Stupid. He can phrase. He's bound to escape some time.

" Thanks, guys." I say, faking a smile to hide my huge fear of my father actually coming back and actually having a chance to kill me. " So what do we want to do?" Jared asks as I see Emily, Kim and Clair go into the kitchen to start making supper for everyone. " Don't you guys, have patrol or something?" I ask them. " Nope. We don't work weekends but we could watch TV or something." Collin comments. " Hey, isn't there a football game on?" Brady asks and they turn the TV on and relax watching it. I go into the kitchen to see if the girls need my help.

" Hey, do you girls need any help?" I ask them. " Nope, I think we've got everything." Emily says, smiling motherly at me. " Why don't you watch the football game with the guys?" Kim suggests as we hear the guys all shout at the TV as if the players can actually hear them. " No thanks. I'd rather not be found in a crazy house all because I was yelling at objects that couldn't actually talk back to me." I joke and the girls laugh. " You could go for a walk or something." Clair suggests and I smile.

" Clair! You know the woods are unsafe and dangerous." Emily exclaims and Clair pouts. " It was just a suggestion." Clair says. " Yeah, I'll go for a walk to First beach." I say to them.

I go to my new bedroom and see my guitar. I grab it and head down the stairs and out the door, heading to First Beach. I smile as I arrive at First beach and see the tide go in and out like a mother rocking her newly born baby.

It's so peaceful here. I start strumming and playing my guitar to the song, " I'd Lie." by Taylor Swift but I reword the words to describe Paul completely. I remember growing up with him and me being his best girl that was a friend. I've had the biggest crush on him since we were little.

He's so much more. With the eyes of a dark chocolate Hershey bar. I could just stare into his eyes and get lost for hours on end. That built body is so incredible even before the wolf made it better for him. He's hotheaded and a bad-boy and even if he is a player and cheats on me, I'll always love him with all my heart.

I finish the song and smile wide. If only I could tell him that I imprinted on him and loved him even before he imprinted on me and me on him. He's so hot, handsome; ugh those words can't even describe how he is.

A too sickly sweet cleaning scent hits my nose.

Aw, damn it! I place my guitar on the light brown sand and look around quickly before I take off all my clothes and phrase into my pure white wolf. My paws are the only things not white and they are black. I follow the scent and see a red-haired vampire and a younger guy,

Damn, Victoria and Riley! Frick, what the hell are they doing here on this side? Must be ticked I was one of the wolves that helped to kill James and Laurent.

I howl loudly and hear all of the guys' voices but I block them from seeing who I really am. I send them a picture of where I am and which way Riley went. Victoria takes off running and I follow in pursue of her. We soon reach the river and she jumps across the treaty line and straight into the Cullen's territory.

I back away from the river and then take a running start and leap over it, just as Sam and a couple pack members come out of the trees.

I run after her and suddenly the Cullens are by my side chasing with me. I leap at her but she disappears suddenly and I tumble, tripping over myself, my back left leg snapping slightly, close to breaking and I yelp in pain. I get up and run away before any of the Cullens can move to help me. I have a hard time and I mostly limp as I run but I soon get to First Beach. I look around before I phrase back and put my clothes on. I walk over and grab my guitar before I start walking back to Sam and Emily's or more like limping.

I see the boys are back already as I open the door. The guys are sitting and standing in the living room with slightly concern and worried faces. I see that they have started eating and are shoving food in their faces as well. I limp past them with my guitar still in hand.

" Why are you limping?" Jared asks and I groan as the others start to notice my swelling and bruising ankle. " Are you ok? Does it hurt? Do you need help?" Paul panics, worriedly. " I'm fine. It doesn't hurt too badly and no I don't need help, Paul. Just eat your food." I say to him as he tries to get up to help me but I shoo him away. I place my guitar against the counter and grab a plate of food and go back into the living room. " How come he gets all his questions answered first?" Jared whines as I sit next to him and Paul. " Where were you?" Sam demands.

" I was at First Beach and to answer Jared's question I tripped over a tree root on my way here so that's why I'm limping." I easily lie to them but Paul doesn't look very convinced. " Hey, I never knew you played guitar!" Jacob says as he notices my guitar. " Speaking of, Emily could you grab it and put it into my bedroom?" I ask her and she nods and leaves to my bedroom with my guitar in hand. Sam touches my swollen ankle and I yelp in pain. " Maybe we should get the leac- to check this out." Sam says, earning a glare from me when he nearly said leach. I see Paul take out my cell phone out of my side pocket. " No, No, No, aww, come on." I protest as he speed dials Carlisle.

" Hello, Carlisle. Umm, funny thing is that's why I have her phone. She said she tripped over a branch, Ok, see you in a bit." Paul says and then ends the phone, making me groan. I'm surprised he didn't actually call him leach or anything. " I so hate you, right now." I groan out to Paul. " I love you too, babe." He says, happily. Carlisle comes in and I groan even more. " What did you do this time?" He asks, sounding like he doesn't know anything but when really he does. " I tripped over a tree root while I was coming home." I exclaim, smiling and the grimacing in pain as his freezing cold hand inspects my poorly sprained ankle.

" You should be more careful and not rush so quickly to get home." He says, fatherly, giving me a quick wink, trying to tell me not to rush to try and kill myself. " Yeah, I know that now." I say, nodding my head as he wraps it up. " So whatever happened to that very elegant gymnasts?" He teases. " She got taught how to fight by your son and became clumsy." I retort back. " So Doc, what's wrong with her ankle?" Embry asks. " Just a poorly sprained ankle. It will heal be healed by tomorrow." He says, smiling. He heads out but just before he reaches the door he turns around.

" Now, don't go around punching any werewolves." He calls to me and I smirk. " I believe that is Bella's job and it's not like I'd break anything, anyways!" I retort back to him as he leaves, laughing. " Hey, there was a wolf howl just before you all left. Did someone new phrase?" Emily asks. I quickly eat my food. " No but there was a white wolf that ran after Victoria and showed us where to go after Riley." Jacob says, smiling a little bit. " Oh, yeah. I've seen that wolf loads of times." I say smiling.

Oh yea, my wolf.

" Really?" Sam questions. " Yeah, she's an old friend of mine but she doesn't like to come out of her wolf form at all." I exclaim, lying a little. " So, school tomorrow!" Kim comments, excitedly. " Don't remind us." Quill says as we all groan. " Oh come on. It's not going to be that bad. Jaclyn can be in our gang, now!" Clair comments.

" All the more reason not to go." I groan. " Why? What's wrong with us? What's wrong with that?" Sam asks. " I'm gonna get stared at and tormented even more by the Jocks and Cheerleaders especially Luke and his little pals." I exclaim. " Yeah but after that fight they should leave you alone." Leah comments. " Maybe." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

" So what did you mean by you probably won't be able to break anything if you punched one of us?" Seth asks, curious. " I kind of already punched a couple of vampires." I say, innocently with a smirk. " Who?" Collin asks me. " Emmett and Jasper. Jasper because he taught me how to fight and Emmett because he's a real pain and we always wrestle with each other." I explain with a laugh. " So, who's up for truth or dare?" Brady asks and everyone, mostly the guys, get mischievous glints in their eyes and smirks on. What have I gotten myself into!


	6. Chapter 6- Truth or dare

*** Sunday* **

**Ch.6- Truth or Dare **

" Ok, who's going first?" Emily asks us, excitedly. Every one of us looks at each other nervously, not wanting to be the first to be asked. After a few minutes of silence and annoying staring, I finally give in. " I'll go first." I groan out, exaggerated and dramatic. " Ok, truth or dare?" Emily asks me and I smile. " Truth." I say smiling bright. " That's not fair, you always pick truth." Leah whines at me. " Not true, I've done dares before." I retort back, defensively.

" Have you ever been skinny dipping with anyone in this room?" Emily asks me and I think for a couple of seconds. " Yup." I say smirking. " Wait, hold up, you have to tell us who." Leah says smirking and I groan. " Really? Fine. Seth and I skinny-dipped but it was when we were younger and didn't know any better. Besides we've always been best friends." I say, defending both Seth and I. Leah glares at me still. " Ok." Leah says and I smile. " Jacob, truth or dare?" I ask Jake, ever so innocently knowing he'll pick dare. " Dare." He says and I smirk mischievously at him. " I dare you to kiss Leah for ten minutes." I say, smirking. Leah and Jacob get disgusted look on their faces, like they tasted something nasty while the rest of us all laugh. Jacob goes over to Leah and kisses her on her lips. After five minutes I get bored, so I decided to make this dare more fun. "I don't see any tongue, Lele." I say, smirking which earns me a glare from Leah but I see her heat up the kiss, shocking Jacob. " And time." Seth says and Jacob sits back in his seat as I smirk and laugh. " Éclair, truth or dare?" Jacob asks her, using her nickname. " Dare." She squeaks, very afraid of the dare Jacob will give her. " I dare you to take off your shirt and sit on Quill's lap for the rest of the game." He dares her and Quill's eyes widen hugely as little Clair takes off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. We all laugh at Quill's face as he blushes when she sits on his lap. " Quill, truth or dare?" Clair asks him, innocently. " Dare." Quill says. " I dare you to strip down to your boxers and stay in them for the rest of the game." Clair challenges him and we burst out laughing at Quill's horror struck face. He strips out of his jean cut-off shorts and we see his plaid boxers. After he strips them off, Clair sits back down in his lap. " Emmbry, truth or dare?" Quill stutters out, as Clair gets extremely comfortable in his lap. " Having a hard time there, Quill." Paul asks Quill innocently and Quill gives him an evil death glare. If looks could kill, Paul would be dead in a matter of seconds. " Truth." Embry says, smirking at his poor best friend. " Is it true that you are still a virgin?" Quill questions him and we laugh at Embry's embarrassed face. " I..I still am." Embry says, groaning in embarrassment. " Sam, truth or dare?" Embry asks him, not afraid of his Alpha. " Dare." Sam says, smiling. " I dare you to kiss everyone in this room on the lips." Embry commands his Alpha, smirking. Oddly enough, we are all surprised when he actually kisses us all but he deepens the kiss with Emily. " . We get it." Seth says, clearly grossed out. We laugh. " Jared, truth or dare?" Sam asks. " Truth." Jared says, not wanting to get a dangerous dare from his Alpha. " Out of all the players, who do you think is more likely to get caught flirting in a mirror with themselves?" Sam questions him. " Oh, that's easy. Paul, Collin and Brady." Jared says with a laugh. " Dude! Yes, I'm a flirt but I'm not that bad of a flirt." Paul exclaims. " Hey, we aren't that bad!" Collin and Brady whine together. " Paul, truth or dare?" Jared asks his best friend. " Dare, obviously." Paul proudly says, not afraid of a little innocent dare. " I dare you to rub noses with Jaclyn." Jared challenges him. Paul turns and faces me and we rub noses. We slip a quick kiss in, smirking. " We said to rub noses not lips." Embry comments, disgusted. " You never said we couldn't." Paul smirks as I laugh, pulling away from his gorgeous lips. " Behave, Paully." I comment but he just grins, cheekily at me. " Seth, truth or dare?" Paul asks him. " Truth." Seth says. Smart boy. Paul's dares are the worst to do. " Is it true that you French kissed, Jaclyn?" Paul questions him and Seth gulps. " Yes, but we were young and it was way after we skinny dipped." Seth says and we are shocked when Paul doesn't get angry with him. " Collin, truth or dare?" Seth asks his pack member. " Dare." Collin replies with a smirk. " I dare you to kiss Brady on the lips for ten minutes." Seth dares him and Collin's smirk instantly falls from his face and is replaced with shock, Brady's face is the same. We all howl with laughter (pun intended). Embry pushes Collin over to Brady. Brady and Collin start kissing as we watch, laughing. " Bromance." I squeal and both Collin and Brady flip me the bird, which just encourages us to laugh more. " Time, time." Emily hollers and they stop. Collin heads back to his seat, breathless and we can see Brady panting. " Brady, truth or dare?" Collin asks him. " Truth." Brady says, catching his breath finally. " Is it true that you peed in First Beach?" Collin asks him. " Yes." Brady says embarrassed as some of us get disgusted and grossed out while others just laugh. " Leah, truth or dare?" Brady asks her. " Dare." Leah says. " I dare you to strip off your shorts and leave them off for the rest of the night." Brady dares her and she glares at him. She takes them off and is left in a bright pink thong. " Emily, truth or dare?" Leah asks her. " Dare." Emily says. " I dare you to lick Kim's hand." Leah dares her cousin, smirking. Emily licks her hand and we laugh. " Kim, truth or dare?" Emily asks her. " Truth." She says, smiling. " Have you ever been arrested?" Emily questions her. " Yes but it was when I was younger." Kim says. " Looks like Jar-head has a bad ass now." I say, laughing. " Only because you corrupted her." Jared retorts, laughing. " Maybe." I say, shrugging my shoulders with a wink, getting up and heading to the stairs. " Hey, where are you going, babe?" Paul asks me, following me as everyone else continues our game. " Bed. I'm tired." I say to him. " Can I join you?" Paul asks me and I shake my head as I climb the stairs slowly. " You have to ask a certain question first." I say to him as he gets a confused look on his face. It's so cute. " Jaclyn, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Paul asks me, slightly stuttering. Aww, he's adorable when he stutters. " I would not like to be your girlfriend, I would love to be it." I say to Paul and he races up the stairs and hugs me, kissing me all over. We open my bedroom door. " No funny business." Sam yells up the stairs and I roll my eyes. We walk in and I see all my stuff here except in boxes. I go through and grab a pair of pajamas and wait for Paul to turn around. " What?" Paul asks, curious and innocent. " Turn around." I say and Paul pouts but turns around.

I quickly change and crawl into my new queen size bed. Paul looks at me, smirking. Oh no! Paul strips to his black, boxer briefs and I just stare, looking and staring at his hot, amazing, gorgeous body. Paul crawls in next to me. " Like what you see?" Paul asks, I just laugh and wrap my arms tightly around his chest and rest my head on it. " Now, look at who can't keep their hands to their selves." Paul smirks as I slowly fall asleep to his heat-beat. His arms wrap around me and I finally feel the safest I have ever felt in a long time. " Shut-up, you." I say, tiredly and sleepily as I close my eyes. " Just sleep." is the last I hear before I slip into peaceful dreams.


	7. Chapter 7- Rudely Awakening

**Ch. 7- Rudely Awakening**

*** Monday Morning***

" I can't believe you are letting her go back to school in her condition!" A female voice says, outraged.

" Well, you were the one that said she needed to get back to her education." A strong male voice argues back.

Ugh, are they seriously arguing over me this early in the fucking morning? I feel a very hot body pressed against my body, cuddling me. Protective arms wrap tightly around me and a head is nestled on my head, breathing in my scent.

" Yeah, well, like she said she's gonna get stared at and tormented even worse then before when she goes back." Emily comments back.

" But she'll have the pack all there to help protect her. I highly doubt any harm will be done to her with Paul around her, constantly." Sam argues back.

" What about you know, Paul's ex-girlfriends? Paul isn't going to be around her constantly." Emily retorts back to her husband.

" Emily, you and I both know that she doesn't care about those girls besides she can defend herself, plus there is always a pack member close by to her." Sam argues back and I hear Emily huff and go downstairs to start making breakfast for everyone.

" I just hope you guys didn't do anything last night cause otherwise you both would be dead, imprints or not." Sam says and I hear his thundering feet walk downstairs.

I groan and roll back to cuddle Paul's chest again, completely at peace even if we just got threatened. I fall asleep

* Half an hour later*

I wake up half an hour later but Paul is still asleep, softly snoring, dreaming peacefully. I smile and try to get out of Paul's deathly grip but he tightens it even more. I smirk, getting an idea on how to wake him up. I start to kiss along his strong jaw line and then I kiss onto his lips. I feel his grip loosen as he starts to kiss back with a bit of passion. I melt into his kiss but then I try to pull out of it but he wraps his enormous arms around my neck and waist and forces me to stay. I smirk into the kiss and press my body hard against his, a hand playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Paul quietly moans and opens his beautiful eyes. I pull back smirking at him and he grins back.

" I could get used to waking up like this." He smirks and I laugh.

" I bet you could." I say, teasingly with a wink.

Suddenly I'm drenched in freezing ice-cold water from behind, totally drenched. I get off and notice that Paul barely has any water on him, so it looks like I got all the water dumped on me. I hear multiple laughter and look to see Paul and all of the pack are all laughing. I see one of the guys with a bucket that was once filled with water. Shivering and shaking, I search my boxers for a nice clean and dry outfit, ignoring the guy's laughter. I finally find something to wear and head into the attaching bathroom and slam the door hard as I can behind me. I lock the door, making sure the creepers and perverts don't get any ideas, I quickly strip out of my wet clothes and turn the shower to extremely hot.

I step in slowly and let the hot water relax my very cold and tense muscles. I whimper slightly as the water hits a cut, bruise or any form of wound as I wash my body, ignoring all the guys asking if I'm ok. I turn off the water off after shampooing and cleaning my body and hair. I quickly dry off and change into my dry jeans and a t-shirt. I put on my make up and smile to myself then fixing my composer, reminding myself what the guys did, I open the door and walk the door and push through the concerned guys, making my way down stairs. I head down the stairs and into the kitchen, ignoring the guys the guys as they try to talk to me.

" Hey, momma wolf. Need any help?" I ask her as I see Emily cooking loads of breakfast for everyone.

" No but if you like you can keep me company while I cook." She says to me and I smile.

" Why aren't you talking to the boys?" Sam asks, appearing suddenly and leaning against the doorway.

" Why don't you talk to your own mutts?" I say to Sam, angrily at him because the guys always obey his order. I see Sam after kissing Emily on the forehead, head into the living room where the guys are all looking like sad puppies in the doghouse.

" Why aren't you really talking to those guys?" Emily asks me.

" Those boys decided to pour freezing cold water on me as Paul and I were getting up." I explain to her upset but calming down, as I smell Emily cooking bacon.

" More like making out." I hear one of the guys mutter and a couple of them laugh.

" Want to say that to my face?" I retort back, angrily at Collin.

" Oh come on Jaclyn. Lighten up; you know it was just a joke. Its not like we meant to do it." Leah comments, whining slightly.

" Oh, shut up. I don't want to hear it." I growl.

" But Sam told us to wake you, guys up and even Paul found it funny." Quill says.

" And if Sam told you to jump off a bridge, would you? Oh wait, don't answer that because we all know you all would." I yell out, angry.

Control. Control! Control! I repeat inside my head over and over, slowly calming down.

" Jaclyn, take it easy on them." Emily says as I glare in their direction and they flinch away.

" No! I know you can disobey an alpha's command when it's given to you." I growl out. Emily shrugs her shoulders and the guys remain silent as they think about what I just said. Emily finishes cooking and a plate and a piece of bacon and I instantly calm down.. I head into the living room and sit on an empty chair where the guys are.

" Guys, food." Emily calls to them and they all go to get their food as Emily comes into the living room with a plate and sits down close to me. I smile as they all come back and start wolfing down food like the wolves they are. I go and grab a cup of coffee and start drinking. I come back and sit on my seat again and finish my food.

" Sorry, guys. I forgive you but you know how I am before I get my coffee in the mornings." I say to them, feeling guilty that I lashed out at them.

" Its ok. We all know that you are just as hot headed as Paul." Embry teases, smiling and the once tense atmosphere lightens up as the guys laugh as Paul growls and I pout.

" So other wolves can dis-obey an Alpha?" Jacob asks, curious.

" Yeah, you can if you have alpha blood in you and you leave your pack. Other wolves can join in if they feel that your way is best." I explain, smiling.

" How do you know if that is true or not?" Sam questions me.

" Simple. I did my research on wolves and how they act in a pack. You do know that there is another Alpha in this pack besides you and Jacob." I say to them, smiling. The guys get confused on how I know about this. I'm the other Alpha. I can both sense and ignore the Alpha command. Before anyone can ask how I know, I decided to change the topic.

" Anyway, shouldn't we be getting to school soon? After all it is 8:30 and school start at 9." I ask the guys and they nod. I put my plate and cup in the sink as the guys put theirs away and go over to Sam and Emily. I give Sam a kiss on the cheek and Emily a hug and kiss too.

" Bye mom and dad. See you after school." I say to them, innocently.

" Bye." They both say, a little bit shocked that I would already start calling them that.

The guys follow me and I look at the variety of vehicles in front of me. We have Embry's red Mazda that Jacob and him worked on. We also have Paul's rich black Mercedes and Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit that was built from scratch with the help of Embry, Quill, Jacob and me. Collin, Brady and Seth all hope in Embry's car, considering they are all too young to be driving yet and plus those guys have all the same thing in common. They are all unimprinted and single.

Leah and Quill race to Jacob's car and hope in. Jared and I race to Paul's car but I get the front seat next to Paul while Jared has to sit in the back. We all start piling out of Sam's yard and towards school. On the way, Paul picks up Kim and then he presses on the gas and speeds off to school. We quickly arrive at school and already large groups of people are talking amongst themselves.

Embry and Jacob's cars pull up next to Paul's car. The guys pile out of the cars and as I see Jared and the rest of the guys get out of the cars, I spot the girls all drooling over the guys built bodies and the guys all glaring at the guys. Clair, Kim and I hope out of our wolves's cars and I see everyone but the pack all gasp in shock as they see me being added to the pack's group. We all hook arms and head to the guys, who are just standing around in a group like normal.

" Looks like Sam got another Hall monitor."

" Yeah but why'd he have to go for the slut." I hear a couple of guys whisper and both Paul and I growl deathly.

" Calm down, you two." Jacob barks out at us and we calm down slightly.

" I told you guys, this would be such a bad idea." I say, growling.

" Just ignore them, babe." Paul says as he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I slowly calm down but I'm still on edge.

" Let's just get to class." Clair says as we head to our lockers, going our separate ways.

*** Skips to Lunch***

God, damn it all to hell. This fucking morning classes really ticked me off. People kept on whispering about me being in the new cult or whatever. They whispered and talked even when they knew perfectly well that I could hear them. They just wouldn't freaking stop and it's really hard to control myself when people get on my nerve. I mean why do people always judge you when they don't even know you. They just always label you all the time.

I quickly put my last class before lunch books away and headed to the school's ugly and disturbing cafeteria. After I head to the cafeteria line and grab a red gala apple and a bottled water, I make my way to the Pack's table, careful to avoid a couple of people try to trip me cause they hate me and the pack. I see all the pack sitting at their usual. I walk over and sit on an empty seat next to Paul. Paul smiles at me as I sit next to him but his smile soon turns to a frown of worry and concern when he sees the little amount of food I have.

" You should be eating more then that, Jac." Paul comments, worriedly but I just shrug my shoulders.

" Just because you guys have humongous appetites doesn't mean that I have to eat as much as you guys do." I growl out as I take a huge bite of my apple and start chewing.

" Oh grouchy." Jared teases me.

" You would be to if you heard the constant whispering of gossip and annoying staring, not to mention I almost tripped over a couple of haters feet on the way over here." I say, and some of the guys start laughing.

" Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I mean look at us, we all had the same treatment." Jacob says, trying to reassure me.

" Ugh, could my day get any worse." I say, slightly frustrated and sarcastic.

" Don't look now but here comes Paul's ex-girlfriend, Sasha. (Sorry if your name just happens to be that.)" Seth says with a smirk. Honestly I could kill that kid, right now even if he is like a brother to me.

" Hey, Paully, baby." Sasha squeals and pushes me away from Paul and onto the cafeteria's floor. I catch myself and get up, dusting myself off. She snuggles up to Paul as if they were still together and the pack all look disgusted and annoyed.

" What Sasha?!" Paul says, annoyed, pushing her off him as she pouts and I growl out at her.

" Someone put the dog out." Sasha says in her highly annoying voice. The pack faces are full of shock, jaws dropping to the floor at what Sasha just said.

" Sasha, we are over! I am now dating JC, now leave us the fuck alone." Paul growls at her, she pouts but gets off Paul. She walks over to me, shoving my shoulder.

" You really think he likes you. He's a man whore and your just some slut he'll play with." Sasha whispers in my ear as she passes.

I growl very low and deathly, going to attack her but Paul quickly stands up and is standing next to me, wrapping a huge arm around me before I can make my way to her. Paul slowly starts hauling me back to our table as I struggle hard against his stupid werewolf strength.

"Let me at her. Let me at her! I'm gonna kill the damn bitch." I yell out, causing a scene, making everyone look our way.

" Jaclyn, we don't want to make this an even bigger scene then it already it is." Paul whispers into my ear as we make our way to the Pack's table.

" Fuck off, Lahote." I growl out as I struggle harder against Paul's hold on me as we near the table.

Paul looks over at our table at the guys, pleading with his eyes for help as he struggles with me. I see Jared and Seth both walk over to us. Jared grips my free arm and Seth stands right in front of us. We stop walking and Seth puts his arms around my body, hugging me as I slightly shake, angry at what Sasha said. Seth hugs me tightly like we used to do to each other when we were younger and cuddles into me. I growl at him but he ignores me as I start thrashing hard against the three wolves. They hold tightly onto me, trying hard and desperately to calm me down.

" Maybe, she's more of a hot-head then Paul is." Collin whispers, lowly to Brady and as we near closer to him, I leap to attack him, wanting to attack him. Collin flinches away and moves closer to Brady.

" Not helping Collin." Jared says to Collin.

" JC. Just ignore what she said. You know its not true so why bother getting upset about it." Seth says and as he says that I calm down. He lets go of me and walks back to his seat next to Collin and smacks him upside the head. Collin whimpers and rubs his head.

" Oww! What was that for?" Collin asks, growling a little as he rubs the back of his head.

" You know what! Don't be ticking her off." Seth says and Collin scowls at him.

I sit down in between Paul and Jared. I pout slightly as my apple is eaten already but I take my water bottle and chug it. Embry gets up.

" Hey, Embryo. If you are going to the cafeteria line, could you grab an apple for me, please." I say to him, innocently. A couple of people at the tables close by burst out laughing and Embry scowls at me.

" Sure, anything for you." Embry says with a mysterious smile. He heads to the cafeteria line and grabs an apple.

Looking at the apple, Embry smirks. He turns to face our table and throws the apple hard, towards my head. The apple picks up speed very quickly and I smirk. Just before it is about to hit me, I stretch my hand out and grab it. I smirk at Embry as his jaw drops to the floor in shock. I bite into the apple as he heads back. The guys have shocked faces as well.

" What? I have good reflexes." I say as I shrug my shoulders as if it's not a huge deal.

" I'll say." Jacob says, a bit sarcastically. Embry comes back and sits down.

" How the hell did you do that?" Embry asks me. I look at him and smirk.

* Cue Lunch bell ringing*

" Come on. Lets get to class." Kim says, smiling and we head off to class.

" Saved by the bell." Embry mutters as he heads to his locker and my smirk widens even more.


	8. Chapter 8- Panic

**Ch.8- Panic**

***Monday* **

Soon school was done and I headed to my locker quickly and grabbed my bag. After grabbing my bag, I look around for the pack and spot them by the door, beginning to head out to the parking lot.

How come no one waits for me? I run as fast as I can to where the gang is and we head into the vehicles we arrived in.

" Hurry up, we have patrol." Jared yells to Paul, who quickly pulls out and is out of the school parking lot in a matter of seconds, nearly giving Kim and I whiplash.

" Yeah, I know." Paul growls as he drops off Kim at her place and we race to my house (Sam's), going past the speed limit.

We arrive soon and I grab my bag quickly and leap out of the car, heading to the house. I hear Paul and Jared's car door slam and know that they are out of the vehicle. I hear bones expanding and shrinking and I know that in a matter of seconds Paul and Jared are in their wolf forms. I hear paws pound onto the ground and know that the guys have left to patrol. I barge into the house and see Sam home and Emily cooking once again.

" Where are Paul and Jared?" Sam asks.

" On patrol already." I tell him and he nods his head.

I head upstairs to my new bedroom and toss my bag onto my desk. I start unpacking and smile as I reach a box with a bunch of pictures of the pack and I. I see a picture of everyone with my mom and I. Everyone is laughing and smiling like one big happy family. Its sad to say that picture was taken a couple of weeks or so before my mom was murdered. I quickly wipe the stray tears from my blue eyes as I finish unpacking my stuff and put away the boxes and my clothes. After decorating, I head downstairs and hear the guys all in the living room, minus Paul and Jared, who are still on patrol. I quickly pass the living room but as soon as I reach the door, someone has to spot me.

" Where are you going, Jay-bear?" Jacob calls and I freeze on the spot and turn around slowly. Damn it.

" I'm going over to the Cullens." I respond quickly.

" No! You are staying here." Sam commands and I glare in his direction as he walks into the hallway and into my sight.

" I'm going whether you like it or not." I respond back.

" No. It's too dangerous. You could get killed or hurt by them." Sam argues, angrily.

" Actually they won't kill me and besides you guys could just as easily kill or hurt me. In case, you haven't notice Sam, I'm not one of your dogs you can control." I say harshly, leaving before he or anyone else can go after me.

" Shouldn't someone go after her?" I hear Seth ask the others.

" She'll be fine." Emily replies back.

I quickly head into the forest and look around before I strip and change into my wolf. I block my mind from Paul and Jared quickly as I head over to the Cullen's. I smile wolfishly as my sense is heightened, as my human body turns more wolf. My nose picks up the freshly wet rain smell from the fresh rainfall last night. I can smell the pine from the pine trees needles and the spruce from the spruce tree.

The perfume of the wild flowers as they grow in the forest. My ears pick up the sound of the wild forest as I quicken my pace. I can hear the birds chirping to each other. I hear the groundhogs burying, trying to create a homely hole for their winter home. I can hear the rhythmic pounding of Paul's and Jared's paws a couple of miles away from me as I run. Their breathing coming out as quick pants as they run the border of the reservation, always on the look out for intruders or dangerous vampire enemies.

As I run, I see the different shades of the forest. I see small animals quickly move out of my path; afraid they would be my next meal. I turn my head from side to side, checking and looking to see if Paul or Jared has caught my scent or anything. I slowly and cautiously tune into their thoughts to see why they haven't caught my scent, careful not to give away my own thoughts to them.

" I wonder how Jaclyn really hurt her ankle." Paul wonders, curiously in his thoughts.

" What do you mean?" Jared asks even though both of their thoughts are focused on their imprints (Kim and I) and patrol. Paul hasn't really accepted imprinting on me because he doesn't think I'll love him.

" When she said she tripped over a tree root, I had the feeling when I know she's lying." Paul explains.

" Maybe she lied because she still doesn't trust us, after all we did leave her." Jared reasons.

I quickly block my mind from theirs and quicken my pace. I soon leap over the treaty line, gracefully landing on my paws, two at a can Paul even think like that? I've loved him since we first became friends. I know everything there is to know about him.

I know his favourite songs and favourite colour. He lies to the guys all the time about his favourite things. He has his mother's eyes. He's one of my best guy friends ever. Why can't I just tell him everything about me?

NO! Then I'll be part of Sam's pack under his control or I could... Hell no, I'm not being the true Alpha yet. I protect them, not control them. I'm not in their group.I quickly arrive at the Cullen's. I see Jasper in the back yard talking to Emmett. I smirk as I see his back towards me. I run my fastest and then leap to attack him but he turns around the last second and grabs my neck, gripping hard, stopping my attack mid-air.

" Calm down, Jay." Jasper commands but I just get more ticked off and struggle harder against him. I see Edward walk out with Bella and I unblock my mind so that he can read my mind to Jasper.

" Jasper, she says that she still can't control her temper and she nearly phrased." Edward tells his brother and I snap my teeth at Jasper. He drops me harshly onto the ground and I growl at him, baring my teeth at him.

" Damn it! What is the point of teaching you control and fighting when you can't even go a week without nearly phrasing!" Jasper yells at me, growling at me. I turn human quickly and put my clothes on fast before anyone can see anything.

" Its not my damn fault, people keep pissing me off!" I scream at him. Jasper starts throwing punches and kicks at while I dodge them all. I growl at him as he lands a few blows on my shoulders and my stomach.

" Damn it! I taught you how to fight! Now, fight back." Jasper yells at me, as I won't hit him back.

" Darn it. Aren't you teaching me control?" I yell back, on the very verge of phrasing and killing his vampire ass.

" What's the point when you need to be babysat all the freaking time!" Jasper screams at me.

I see the rest of the Cullen family come out and are a bit shocked to see Jasper so ticked off at me as normally he is the calmest besides Carlisle. I growl at him again and then do what he least expects and stand still. Jasper stops fighting me, a bit shocked but slowly walks around me, waiting for me or to attack. I stand still for a good five minutes and then when he isn't looking, phrase and attack him. I put my front paws on his shoulders, pinning him down and still.

" Jasper, calm the hell down, now!" Edward yells and Jasper slowly calms down.

I snarl at him before I get off of him and walk over to Bella, who is shocked still. She slowly and carefully scratches behind my ears and I instantly calm down. I turn human and quickly grab the clothes Alice hands me. I quickly change into them.

" Sorry, JC." Jasper apologizes.

" It's alright. I'm sorry for attacking and phrasing. It's just I've been under some stress lately." I apologize and he nods his head in understanding and acceptance.

" You imprinted on Paul!" Eddie yells, surprised.

" What?!" All the vampires and Bella scream out in astonishment.

" You know I was going to tell them." I growl at him but he just laughs and we head into the house.

" So when did this happen?" Roslie asks me and I groan.

" Before I told them about the abuse, I ran and climbed a tree and Paul convinced me out of the tree by tricking me. I climbed down and as soon as he grabbed my arm and I looked into those brown eyes, I imprinted on him." I explain and the girls aww.

" You don't sound so shocked by imprinting on him. Why?" Carlisle asks me.

" I was in love with him way before all this vampire and werewolf thing happened." I explain to him.

" So who knows all about you being a wolf?" Bella asks me.

" Only the Cullens, you and Billy know. Which means no telling Jake and them about me." I say to her and she nods as we enter the living room.

" You know you have to tell them soon or later." Jasper says.

" I know but they can't know. Hey, Teddy bear, isn't there a football game on?" I say and Emmett grins big.

He turns the TV on and switches it to a football game channel but instead of the game, there is a live news broad cast.

" In recent events, a prisoner has broken out of the most secured prison we have. No one knows how he did it but everyone is to stay in their homes. He is very dangerous and was in jail for killing his wife, abusing and almost killing his own daughter. Here is a picture of what he looks like." The reporter says and when the picture comes onto the screen, I can't believe my eyes.

My father has escaped from prison. Suddenly I can't breathe. My breathing soon turns to gasps, needing air but not able to breath correctly. My hands begin to shake but not in anger from fright.

" Jaclyn? Jaclyn, calm down! Jasper, help!" I hear Edward yell as he comes over to me.

" Edward, I can't. Her emotions are all over the place and I can't get a good grip on any of them. She won't let me calm her down!" Jasper yells back, scared a bit. The rest of the Cullens come over and try to calm me down but its like words go in one ear and out the other.

" We could sedate her but we or rather I don't know what would happen with the whole imprinting." Carlisle says, panicked.

" That's it! Carlisle, you're a genius." Edward says, snapping his fingers as he comes up with an idea.

My whole body feels numb and I can't feel anything. I see Edward disappear out of the room and in a blink of an eye; he is back with his cell phone. He quickly dials a number.

" Jaclyn, can you talk to us, please?" Emmett pleads, whining, wanting to hear me tell him off like I always do and I so desperately want to but I can't.

" No, no, no, no, no." I keep repeating over and over again and shaking my head from side to side in fright, scared out of my poor mind. He'll kill me. He'll kill them. He'll kill me!

" Hey, Sam. Yes we have her but we have a problem. No, we didn't do any- wait let me finish, damn it! Turn on the news. Yes, it's true. She's having a panic attack because of this, now get your furry Asses over here!" Edward tells Sam over the phone and soon hangs us, muttering under his breath about werewolves.

" Jaclyn, breathe." Jasper yells, panicked and frustrated but I just wrap my arms around my knees and start rocking back and forth like a mental person.

I hear the front door, suddenly slam open, banging against the wall. I then hear multiple pairs of feet walk into the Cullen's living room. I hear multiple gasps as the pack sees my fearful state. They quickly rush forward towards me and I whimper, backing into the couch I am more.

" Shh, it's just us, baby girl." Sam soothes as they near me and I rock my fearful form even quicker. Paul, Seth, Jared and Jacob take careful steps towards me and my hands wrap tighter around my knees, my fingers turning white.

" Shh. It's going to be all ok." Jared says, trying to calm me, the best he can.

Paul gets on the couch, where I am sitting and sits down next to me. He puts his arms around me and pulls me onto his lap and close to his chest. I finch away from him, struggling at first but then slowly I start to feel safe and calm down a little bit. Seth comes over to me and hugs me. I hug back, whimpering loudly. Seth pulls away and gives me his famous small smile before he goes and sits on the edge of the couch. Jared sits next to him. Jacob comes over and rubs my arms, making me calm down more as he rubs in smooth circles.

" You ok, Jay-bear?" Paul asks and I nod my head, the best I can do. Carlisle comes over and does his usual doctor check up.

" She should be ok, now." He says and the guys nod.

" Hey, Trix, how much do you want to bet my team wins and your poor loser of a team loses again?" Emmett challenges, trying to get a rise out of me. I growl at him.

" Easy, Emmett. We don't want to upset her too much, now." Jasper warns his energetic and troublesome brother but Emmett just grins more. Slowly and surely I find myself getting back to my normal self again and my temper rises.

" Come on, Trix. Even your mutts of friends are voting for my team." Emmett says, harshly but I know he's just trying to upset me. I get out of Paul's arms and lap and stand a few feet away from Emmett.

" Well, at least I have friends that have a heartbeat. You just have your family." I retort harshly back at him and Emmett grins even more. He knows I'm just kidding since I consider his family, mine as well. Emmett looks at Paul and the pack, winks and smirks and then turns his attention back to me.

" I can't believe you are dating a flea bag. I mean come on, you know dogs can have multiple mates." Emmett argues, pushing me to attack him but I won't. The guys growl at him at that.

" Yeah, well, I can't believe Blondie over there is dumb enough to marry a guy like you." I retort angrily and see everyone laugh a little at our exchange.

I see Emmett go to punch me but I dodge out of his way. I smirk at him as he keeps on throwing punches and boxing kicks at me but I dodge all of them. I smirk and wink at the pack. Emmett manages to use his vampire speed to go behind me and throws a punch. I quickly grab his arm and flip him onto his back and force him to stay down.

" And that ladies and gentlemen is why I call her, Trix because you never know what she's really capable of doing to you." Emmett boasts proudly as I let him go and help him up. Paul, Jared, Jacob and Seth all get off of the couch and go to stand next to the other pack members by Sam.

" Let's head her home before Emily worries even more." Sam says and they head towards going out the door. I wave to the Cullens and then head outside the door with everyone else. I feel very tired suddenly.

" Hey, Paul?" I ask him, sweetly.

" What?" He asks, annoyed.

" Can I have a hug?" I ask him.

" Sure." He says, happily and walks over to me.

I smile as he wraps his arms around my waist and presses himself against me. I slip my own arms around his neck, tightly and cuddle into him. I feel Paul freeze slightly but then he wraps his arms tighter around me. I feel myself starting to slip into dreamland, listening to Paul's heartbeat and feeling the heat of his body, radiating from his body.

" Babe?" Paul questions but I just cuddle more into him, falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9- Loving her

**Ch.9- Loving her (Paul's POV)**

*** Monday***

" Babe?" I ask my beautiful gorgeous angel, who has her short arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I go to move her off me but she tightens her hands even more.

" Looks like Paully has himself a clinger." Jared snickers and I groan, embarrassed slight.

" Could you at least help me get her off of me so that I can phrase and put her on my back?" I ask him and the guys. Jared comes over to me and begins to pull her off of me but her grips tighten even more as if that were possible.

" Mine." Jaclyn mutters, sleepily and I blush slightly.

The guys burst out laughing. God! She is truly amazing but did she really have to be a sleep talker?

" Shut it, retards." I growl out. Seth comes over and pushes a laughing and amused Jared away from me.

" Here. Let me." Seth says and carefully removes Jaclyn from me.

I feel jealously spike through me as she cuddles into him. He holds her bride-style as I go into the forest to go all wolf. I swiftly take off my jean cut-off shorts and tie them around my ankle band. I feel the painful yet calming burning sensation of my inner wolf wanting to be let out. I turn my thoughts to focus on Jaclyn being hurt or worse killed and automatically I become my wolf.

I walk out, slowly and move towards Seth, who places Jaclyn onto my back. As soon as she is placed onto me, her hands automatically grips my fur and I smile. I see the rest of the guys all turn into their wolf form and their thoughts all merge with my own.

" Man, she's beautiful and amazing, gorgeous even. God I love her but she won't ever love me. Damn frick, I'm whipped." I think, groaning and sighing.

" And here I thought I wouldn't see the day where Paul Lahote, the man whore, actually admit that he's whipped." Leah replies, laughing along with everyone else. I growl deathly at her and go to attack her.

" Shut the fuck up, Lele." I growl at her and she flinches at the Sam's old nickname for her and goes to attack me.

" Quiet." Sam commands and we stop.

We quicken our pace and Sam's soon comes into view. I walk to the house and paw at the door, whining. Emily answers and I show her Jaclyn. Emily comes over and takes Jaclyn off of me and I feel lonely as soon as Jaclyn is removed. Damn imprint.

I go back into the forest and change back to my human form. I stretch and crack my muscles out as I walk back out. The rest of the guys and Emily are already inside once I get inside. I see that Emily placed her on the couch. God, anytime that I swore to her that I wouldn't fall in love,I was actually lying to her.

I have been in love with her since we were younger but I'm too afraid to tell her because of my reputation at school and how she won't love me. I sit by her head on the couch as everyone sits down.

" What happened to her?" Emily questions us like a mother questioning her children.

" Jaclyn's father has escaped from prison and no one knows how the heck he did it. Jaclyn was having a panic attack so the bloodsuckers called us over." Jared explains to her as he snuggles up to Kim.

" Oh the poor dear must be so traumatized." Emily says sympathetically.

Jaclyn's breathing suddenly quickens becoming quick pants for air. I feel my heart race as I begin to panic. I look to the pack for help but they look just as panicked as me. Emily comes over and lifts her head so that its easier for her to breathe and moves her body so that Jaclyn's head is resting on the armrest of the couch against my arm as half of her beautiful body is on my lap. Once Emily moves away and goes to sit back on Sam's lap again, Jaclyn moves and cuddles into my bare shirtless chest. I instinctively wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer to me, hating not feeling her close to me.

" Aww." Jared and the rest of the guys tease, laughing and I growl at them.

Jaclyn whimpers and I immediately stop growling at them as I use one of my hands to play with her hair, calming her down. I glare at the guys as they stick out their tongues at me.

" Hey, Sam. Do you ever get a weird feeling whenever Emily is lying to you?" I ask him and he nods his head.

" Yeah, I do all the time. Why?" He asks, curious.

" No reason. It's just I think Jaclyn has lied to us a couple of times." I respond.

" If she has lied, she has to have good reasons." Kim says. I shrug my shoulders.

" You guys need to focus on the upcoming battle and on school. We need to keep everyone safe plus you guys really need an education." Sam says and we nod our heads in agreement and understanding.

I see Quill and Clair head out the door, waving to us as they head home. Embry, Collin, Seth, Brady and Leah all follow suit and leave, saying goodnight to us. Jared and Kim leave too. Jacob waves and leaves.

" Paul, you can take her up to her room if you want." Emily says and I nod my head as I see her and Sam head upstairs to bed.

I slowly move Jaclyn so that I'm carrying her bridal style as I get up. I head up the stairs making sure not to joist her awake as I walk up the stairs. I feel her hands wrap themselves tightly around my neck.

I soon reach her room and move to her bed. I place her gently on the bed and very slowly remove her arms from around my neck. I take off her shoes and socks and pull the covers up onto her. I smile as I look at her. I lean down and kiss her gently on her forehead. As I slowly move away and go to leave, Jaclyn grabs my arm with an iron grip.

" Stay." She says, drowsily as she is just half asleep.

I smile and move back to her bed. She makes room for me to sleep next to her. I lay down and she moves to rest her head on my chest, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. I sigh happily and wrap my own arms around her and slowly close my eyes, yawning. I listen to her shallow breathing and slowly fall asleep to her relaxing and soothing heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10- New Student

**Ch. 10-The New student (Back to Jaclyn's POV)**

*** Tuesday Morning***

I woke up the next morning on my bed with my head on Paul's chest once again. Damn it! I'm not supposed to get close to him. Ugh! I open my eyes and see that he has his arms wrapped securely around me.

Frick! How in the damn world am I supposed to get out of his damn arms without waking him up? As if knowing what I was thinking Paul's arms went limp and I took that as an opportunity to take his arms off of me, so that I could get up and dressed. I get off the bed and smile at Paul's peaceful, little kid face. When the wolf pack sleep, its like they don't have a care in the world and they are back to their younger selves before they turned into wolves.

I go over to my closet and look at my outfits. Ugh, I wish Scar were here. Damn I miss her. I pick a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I start heading to my bathroom when I see Paul slowly wake up. I see him start panicking, looking wildly around my bedroom for something. When his deep dark brown orbs spot me, he instantly relaxes and calms down. Aw, he was worried about me.

" Where are you going?" He asks me, smiling lazily still tired out.Damn Sam. He's working them too hard. I think Paul has patrol till I'm done school.

" For a shower, cause unlike you, I actually have school today with the retards again." I say a bit sarcastically. We both hear a bunch of heys from downstairs.

" Can I join you?" Paul asks, cockily smirking at me and pleading slightly. I smirk back at him.

" Sure." I say a little bit sarcastic, smirking back at him as I walk to my bathroom.

" Really?" Paul asks me, surprised by my answer.

" No, dumb ass. I was being sarcastic!" I say, laughing as I walk in to the bathroom and lock the door.

" Aww. Damn." Paul mutters and I laugh.

I have a quick shower and quickly change. I open my door to see that Paul is out of my bedroom. Huh. Emily must have yelled food. I head downstairs and see the guys eating already, shoving food into their mouths like the animals they are. I go and grab a piece of fruit. The guys look at me with concern but I just roll my eyes and grab a cup of coffee. I drink my coffee and smile.

" So who's giving me a ride to school?" I ask in between sips of coffee.

" Why can't Paul?" Collin asks and I roll my eyes.

" He's on patrol until after school, obviously." I say to him.

" You could always ride with me." Jacob says and I shake my head.

" In your Volkswagen rabbit? No thanks. That thing is really old." I complain.

" It's not that old. It's only as old as Sam." Jacob says back.

" Hey! I'm not that old!" Sam complains and we just laugh. The guys quickly eat their food.

" Jared, can I get a ride with you and Kim, please?" I ask Jared, giving him my best puppy dogface and Jared groans.

" Not the eyes." He groans and I bat my eyelashes at him.

" Damn. Fine." He says, caving and I grin. We, all race outside to our cars. Just before I can open my car door, Paul grabs me by my waist.

" Don't I get a good-bye kiss?" Paul asks me, pouting with his puppy dogface. I groan. Oh come on! All of us are dogs; of course we are damn good at it.

" Fine." I complain and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

" See when that face is reversed on her, she gives in very quick." Seth comments to the guys.

" Shut it or I'll rip your bloody head off." I growl at him.

" But I'm your best guy that's a friend." Seth complains, whining.

" Yeah but you are easily replaceable." I retort back, smirking at him.

I hop into Jared's car and see Jared hop in and we back out of there quickly, leaving poor Seth with a shocked face. We quickly pull up to the school and see Kim already there. Jared leaps out of the car and races over to her. Aww, young love. I step out of Jared's car smiling to myself.

I walk over to my locker and start grabbing my stuff for my class. The guys all grab their stuff and then come over to my locker, talking and joking around. A couple of lockers over, a locker door slams against another locker. I look over and curse. I had heard the rumours that there was a new girl coming but I didn't think that I would fucking know her. Damn, Frick! Wow, Scar has really changed. Fuck, she dyed her hair black with neon purple and neon green streaks.

" Oh, fuck! What the hell is she doing here?" I say, outraged.

" Who?" The guys ask and I point behind me. The guys look at Scar. I feel scar's presence next to me in seconds.

" Ah, fresh meat." Jacob says, smirking at the guys.

" Oh no. Now, you've done it!" I groan out.

" Done what?" Jacob asks but suddenly his head is smashed against the closest locker.

" Awe, fuck! I think I have a damn concussion." Jacob groans out, rubbing his head.

" Do you want me to put you in the fucking hospital?" Scar practically screams at him.

" No Madame." Jacob says, clearly afraid of her.

" Don't call me, Madame. It's Scar." Scar yells at him.

" Ok, Scarlett." Jacob says.

" It's not Scarlett. It's Scar." Scar says upset.

" Ok. Ok. It's Scar." Jacob says.

" Damn, she has an attitude problem." Embry comments and right away Scar turns to face him and glares at him, menacing. Embry's jaw drops as his face is filled with awe. Oh, damn. I know that look. Embry imprinted on Scar.

" H-h-hi." Embry stutters out and the guys and I burst out laughing. Normally Embry is very confident, so it's hilarious to see him stutter on words. I can't believe he imprinted on Scar of all the girls in the world.

" Hey, guys. What do we have first?" Jared asks us. I look at my timetable schedule. Damn.

" Looks like we have gym first." Jacob comments, way to happy. Ah crap, we are starting football. Then again I love football and the boys that play.

" Scar, guess what?" I ask her, way too excited and happy.

" What?" Scar says, growling at me.

" You are just in time to join us for starting football." I say with a smirk.

" Oh fuck. I'm skipping." Scar says.

" Why?" Jacob asks her.

" Cause football is more of a guy's football, no offence so that's why and I'm more of a girly-girl bad ass." She explains to him.

" Oh and tell couch, I broke my ankle." She continues.

" B-b-but it's not broken."" Embry stutters out, clearly confuzzled

" Yet" I mutter under my breath, sending a smirk over to Jacob.

" What was that, JC?" Scar asks me, breaking the staring contact between her and Embry.

" Nothing. Oh look, there goes one of Paul's slutty ex-girlfriends." I say, quickly and the guys, Leah and Scar all look at Sasha as she walks by, with her head held high and her high heels clicking. I quickly bend low and twist scar's ankle hard but I only use my human strength. I move backwards a couple of steps.

" Oww! What was that for?!" Scar asks, angry.

" You said you wanted it broken." I say to her, shrugging my shoulders.

"Not like that!" She says as she tests it out and then walks on it.

" Huh? It's not broken." Scar says, smirking and I pout.

" Here, let me look at it." Jacob says and Scar pouts this time.

" Y-Y-You're not going to hurt it, are you?" Scar asks him, in her baby voice.

" No." Jacob says as he bends to look at her ankle, I see the hidden smirk he gives the guys, Leah and I.

He look at it for a couple of seconds before he suddenly twists it hard, the exact opposite way I had done it, only moments before, and a very painful almost sickening snap/crack. Scar yelps in pain.

" You said you wouldn't hurt it!" Scar yells as she grinds her teeth together in pain as she hops on one leg.

" I didn't hurt it. I just merely broke it." Jacob says back.

" Same diff." Embry mutters.

" Ahh. Owww! It's really broken." Scar yelps in more pain and grinds her teeth more as she accidentally placed her ankle on the ground, applying pressure to it.

" Now I have to use stupid bloody crutches." Scar growls out.

" No, you don't. You could just use one of the guys!" I comment.

" Hey! We are not your slaves!" The guys yell out together but Scar and I just smirk as Leah laughs a little. Scar and I share one of our mischievous looks before she points to Jacob. I nod my head in understanding.

" Jakie, carry me?" I ask him and give him my best baby sister face.

" Fine." Jacob huffs, giving into me, picking me up bride-style and I smile. Scar turns to Embry with a pleading look.

" E-E- Embry, carry me?" She asks him, pouting, and he picks her up, the same way Jacob did for me. They start carrying us to the gym.

" Guys!" The guys, except Jacob and Embry, yell out, whining.

" What? I can't resist those gorgeous blue and green eyes." Embry says and Scar kisses his cheek affectionately, causing him to smirk and blush.

" Jaclyn's like my baby sister and I can't resist that face. Besides Paul would murder us if we didn't look after her." Jacob says as we head to the gym change rooms. I smile and kiss his cheek, sisterly.

We get to the girls' change room and the boys place us down, gently. Scar comes over and uses me as a leaning post/crutch and we walk into the change room. We get into the change room and all the girls, except Leah, stare at us as we enter the group change area.

" Oh look another bitch to add to our group, right girls?" Cloey, one of the popular bitches in school, says to the other girls. Her blonde hair coming out in waves like an ocean.

" Bitch, please." Scar mutters so that only Leah and I can hear and I almost burst out laughing.

" Sorry but I already belong in a group." Scar says.

" Oh? What particular group is that?" Cloey asks, her voice whiny and squeaky as hell.

" I believe they go by " Hall monitors" by everyone here." Scar says, innocently.

" Oh that group. You should like totally join our group. Its like so much better!" Layla, one of the cheerleaders, says.

" No thanks. I'd rather not be in a group that involves people who bang everything that moves." Scar retorts, smirking as Leah and I laugh.

" We don't bang e-everything." Cloey says, slightly shocked.

" Cloey, didn't I see you kissing Layla in the hallway, last week." I say, smirking at her and she glares at me.

" You little bitch!" Cloey says, stomping over to me, about to hit me but Scar and I punch her in the stomach and nose. Scar breaks her fake perfect nose.

" Oww! Why'd you do that for?" Cloey whines, holding her nose and stomach, as blood gushes out and down her face. Her friends help her out. We head towards the doors leading into the gym from the change room. Scar stops and looks at Cloey.

" Opps. Must have slipped my hand." Scar replies and we head out of the change rooms, with Scar using me as a crutch again.

We slip out into the change room and into the gym, where we see the guys all waiting for us. The pack boys all stand together and the football players/athletes/nerds/man whores/players stand together, staring at us. We arrive by the stage and the pack guys all come over to us. I hear the other girls come out with Cloey still clutching her stomach and nose in pain. She gets close to us and glares at us as Coach comes to Cloey.

" What happened to your nose and stomach, Cloey?" Coach Crowshaw questions her.

" The new girl and Jaclyn punched me in the stomach and nose." She says to him and his eyes widen in surprise slightly. He turns to us, slowly.

" The new girl has a name, dumb ass." Scar and I both lowly mutter and I see the guys fighting hard not to laugh.

" Is this true, girls?" He asks us, a tiny bit of fear in his voice and I nearly laugh out loud. He's afraid of us? Really?

" Yes but in our defence, it was kind of a reflex because she was about to hit Jaclyn." Scar explains, giving him her best innocent face and Coach nods. Embry comes over and lifts Scar onto the stage and she rests her ankle against the stage.

" Why are you sitting out?" Coach asks her and she fakes looking sad at him.

" My ankle is broken." Scar says to him and he looks at it then pulls away.

" How did you break it? You just got here." Coach asks her, surprised that she would get hurt so quickly.

" Well, something big, tan, and buff broke my ankle." She says, pointedly glaring at Jacob. I see Jacob shrink back, guilty.

" Fine but the rest of you need to get running outside. NOW!" Coach yells out to the class.

" Can JC stay and keep me company?" Scar asks. Coach's mouth twitches as he ponders her question.

" Why?" He asks her.

"I need her help in the bathroom, you know doing lady things." Scar says and he nods his head.

" Fine but the rest of you, get a move on." He says and heads to his office.

I see the class all leave, except the pack. Embry walks in between Scar's legs, in front of her, and she smirks at him. They lean forward and instantly start making out in front of us. Scar wraps her arms around his neck tightly, pulling him closer to him, making the kiss become more heated and passionate. She barely met the guy and she's already all over him and trying to get into his pants.

" Really, Scar? Like, really?" I say, clearly annoyed. She pulls away from Embry and gives me a look.

" You would be doing the same to Paul, so don't even start." Scar retorts back.

" She does have a point." Jared points out.

" Don't you have to be running or something?" I growl out and the guys laugh.

" Bye, sweetheart." Embry says and him and the rest of the guys all walk out the gym doors that lead outside to run on the track.

Scar and I instantly pull out our cell phones and start playing and texting on them. We keep playing on them for about fifteen minutes, oblivious to the world around us, when our cell phones are ripped from our hands. My thumbs twiddle mid-air before I notice my cell phone is missing. Scarlett laughs but then suddenly pouts too; finally noticing hers is gone as well. I look around before I notice Mr. Crowshaw's back heading to his office again.

He places my blue HTC and Scar's black BVB iphone in one of his drawers and heads outside the gym doors.

" H-He took our cell phones." I say, pouting at Scar. Scar laughs a little but then pouts with me.

Sneaky little bastard! I pout some more until I remember the lock picking skills I learned from one of Scar's and I's gay guy friend, Jay, taught me while we were in summer school in Settle. The three of us got into a lot of trouble when I was there... Now all I need is a bobby pin. I smirk at Scar as I head to the gym office.

I crotch low in front of the door and start searching my hair for a bobby pin.

" What are you doing?" Scar asks me, confused by what I'm doing.

" Searching my hair for a bobby pin." I say to Scar, as if it's the most normal thing to do.

" What do you need a bobby pin for?" She questions.

" For picking this lock. Ah found it!" I explain to her as I just find a bobby pin and start picking the lock.

" You can't pick that-" Scar begins to say but she gets cut off by a click from the door, signalling the lock has been picked. I open the door smirking.

" Lock." She finishes; surprised at my newfound skill that Jay forgot to inform her about. I walk in and start searching the top of Coach's desk.

" You were saying." I call out to her.

"Now, where are they?" I say, mainly to myself.

" Top right hand drawer." Scar says and I open that drawer and find them. I pull out and walk back to Scar, shutting the door behind me.

" How did you know where they were?" I ask her; slightly shocked that she knew that.

" Unlike you, I pay attention to the little details." She says.

" Well, I'm sorry I have a very short attention span." I growl out and hand her cell phone over.

The class walks in, just as the bell rings and we quickly hide our cell phones. We head to the change rooms and change. We then head to our next class, which it so happens that Scar is in all my classes.


	11. Chapter 11- She's a what!

**CH.11- She's a What?!**

*** Still Tuesday***

* Skip until after school is done*

Scar and I quickly head to our lockers to drop off our books. We get to our lockers, shove our books in and look around for the guys. We can't find them. Huh, they must be outside already. Leave it to the guys to never wait for us.

We head out the school doors, where we see the pack at Paul's black and blue 2012 Mercedes. Shit, Paul is off of patrol already. We head over there and I see Paul talking to the guys. Leah keeps glaring at Scar with hatred. We walk over to the guys and I feel the imprint bond pull me to stand next to Paul, who grins a smile that makes my knees grow weak.

Paul wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I smile but my smile soon turns to a frown as I see Scar deathly glaring at Paul as she sees his arm wrapped around my waist. Oh shit! I forgot how protective she gets with me.

" Who's this?" Paul asks us, curiously.

" This has a name, dumbass." Scar growls out lowly and Paul glares at her.

" Paul, meet Scar. Embry's imprint." Jake says and Paul bursts out laughing.

" Embry, dude! What happened to you never imprinting?!" Paul says, laughing, crutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

" Yeah, well. That didn't go according to plan besides you said that too. Now we are out of the bet." Embry says, laughing with Paul as the other guys laugh as well.

" Wait! Wait! What bet?" Scar and I both ask, looking at the boys.

" Oh just the bet we all took to see who wouldn't imprint." Jake says with a laugh.

" More girls for us then." Brady says and all the unimprinted guys (Seth, Jake, Brady and Collin) all high five each other.

" Perverts!" Scar says, grossed out, and I laugh.

" Scar, meet Brady and Collin, or the pervy twins as I like to call them." I say to her and Scar laughs, smirking.

" But I thought Brady's nickname was Bry-Bry and Collin's was Collycane." Scar says, laughing as Brady and Collin blush.

" Hey, I thought you wouldn't tell anyone about that nickname." Brady exclaims. I smirk at Brady.

" Well, Brady, Scar is my best-friend and I do tell her everything." I say, happily.

" Everything?!" The guys exclaim and I smirk at Scar.

" Almost everything." I say back, laughing.

" I thought it was e-." Scar begins to say but suddenly she gets a faraway look on her face. I wave a hand in front of her face but her face is totally blank. She must be reading someone's mind from faraway. She freezes for a couple more seconds.

" Stupid fucking mind reader sending stupid fucking messages!" Scar growls, muttering under her breathe as she starts stomping away from us.

" Scar, where are you going?" The guys yell to her.

" I'm going HOME!" Scar yells back at us and then turns to the forest.

" You ok, Scar?" I call to her and she turns back to glare at me.

" Just fucking peachy!" Scar yells back and goes back to walking to the forest.

" Stupid fucking mind reader sending me fucking mind messages. I hate his fucking blood-sucking guts!" Scar mutters, seething mad. I burst out laughing and the guys look at me oddly.

" I heard that!" Scar yells at me.

" Forget something?!" I retort back, smirking.

Scar quickly uses her super vampire speed to kiss Embry on the lips and races off to the Cullens.

" Did you just...see that?" Embry stutters, shocked and slightly confuzzled.

" Embry, dude! I think you are losing it." Quill says, not knowing what the heck Embry is talking about.

" Yeah, cause we didn't see nothing." I say to him, as he is shocked a little. I hide a smirk from the pack.

" Are we going to Sam's, now?" Collin asks and the guys nod their heads. We all hop into the pack's cars and race to Sam's.

We get to Sam's and enter into the house. Emily is cooking yet again but we see Sam behind her with his arms around her waist and he is kissing the back of her neck.

" Now, that's not disturbing at all." I sarcastically say and the guys laugh while Sam glares at me. I look at him innocently.

" As if you should be complaining! If you wanted to, you could be all over Paul, right now!" Sam counters back and I snarl and growl at him.

" Says the one who broke up a friendly cousin relationship." I retort back and both Sam and I move to be almost face-to-face. Paul moves to stand in-between us.

" Now, now. Let's not try to kill each other and discuss something different." Paul says as he places his warm tanned hands on my shoulders, pushing us into the living room, where the rest of the guys all sit.

I sit down on the couch and Paul sits next to me. Paul wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his shirtless chest. God, don't they ever wear shirts?!

" Oh, speaking of something. Sam, can I introduce you to a friend of mine, today?" I ask him, smiling and acting like I wasn't mad two seconds ago.

" Ok. Sure." Sam says, calmly, smiling right back at me.

" Wait, what friend?" Jacob asks me.

" Well, you know Scar, Embry's imprint?" I ask them and they look at me weirdly and oddly.

" Yeah?" They say, slightly confused.

" Well, she's not exactly *awkward cough* human." I say, with a random cough in the middle, while I slightly scratch the back of my neck, nervously.

" What do you mean not human?!" Sam and Embry exclaim together.

" Well, she's a umm h-." I begin to say but the doorbell rings suddenly.

I get up and walk over to the door. I open the door and see Scar there. I growl and curse under my breath. Really?!

" Oh, come on! I was just about to tell them what you are!" I growl at her, glaring at her. Scar looks innocently at me.

" Yeah, well. You are too slow!" Scar says as she walks into the house, heading straight for the living room.

" Says the hybrid to the wolf." I mutter lowly, so that only she and I can hear. She chuckles at that.

Scar walks into the living room and smiles at everyone. When she smiles at Embry, he shyly looks away, blushing. Sam glances between the two of them and his eyes widen in surprise and recognition.

" So what exactly is she?" Sam asks me again.

" Well, she's a umm." I begin to say but then I get a bright idea.

" Hey, Scar. Does this remind you of something?" I say and I point between her and Embry. Scar glares at me.

" Well, I'm kind of half and half." Scar says to the guys.

" What do you mean half and half?" Jacob asks her.

" I'm half vampire and half wolf!" Scar says to him.

" Wait, how did that happen?!" Collin asks her.

" Do we seriously have to have the sex talk with you?!" I ask him, outraged. Scar looks at me oddly and I turn to look at her fully.

" Wait, you didn't have that talk yet?" I ask her.

" No. Why would I?" She says back to me.

" What were you doing during sex Ed?" I ask her.

" Oh you know, a little bit of this and a little bit of that." Scar says, giving the guys a flirtatious smile. I laugh.

" Of course you'd be having much more fun outside of class then inside." I say to her with a laugh.

" Hey, you were doing the same things as me and you were worst." Scar says, laughing as she goes and sits on Embry's lap.

" True but then again it was only summer school." I say to her, laughing.

" Yeah." Scar says. Scar's cell phone goes off and she answers it.

" Yellow?" Scar says, smiling.

" Purple." Jayy's musical voice on the other line says and I smile.

" Green." Scar says back, smirking.

" Blue." Jayy retorts back and I see Embry getting a little bit jealous.

" Pink." Scar retorts back.

" White." Jayy says.

" Black." Scar retorts.

" Neon green." Jayy retorts back.

" Blue with a hint of green." Scar says with a small laugh.

" Awe, babe, you said my favourite colour." Embry says, blushing a little bit.

" Babe? Who the heck is calling you that?!" Jayy growls on the other end.

Oh shit! Scar gets off Embry's lap and together we quickly head up the stairs to my bedroom. We shut the door and sit on my bed. Scar puts her cell phone on speakerphone so both of us can talk to him.

" N-no one important." Scar says, trying to lie and I gasp at her.

" Don't lie to me, Scarlett Ann White." Jayy angrily says and Scar flinches at her full name. Jayy only knows her first name because they are cousins.

" Fine. Its my new boyfriend that called me that!" Scar says and Jayy bursts out laughing on the other end.

" So you finally settled down?!" Jayy says, still giggling girlishly.

" Hey, JC, has one too that she immated on too!" Scar says and Jayy bursts out laughing all over again. I groan and growl at Scar.

" Hey!" I exclaim to her.

" Hay is for horses!" Jayy and Scar say at the same time and I groan.

" Damn you both to the fierily pits of hell and back again." I growl and Scar puts a hand on the opposite side of her heart.

" Hurtful." Jayy says and I can just picture him, placing a hand over his heart. I smirk.

" JC, that hurt, right here." Scar says, mocking her hurt.

" Your heart is on the other side, dumbo." I say, smirking. Scar glares at me.

" Well, girls, I have a couple of surprises for you." Jayy says and I can hear the smirk in his voice.


	12. Chapter 12- Surprises

**Ch. 12- Surprises!**

*** Tuesday***

*** **I don't own any of the songs in this chapter though sometimes I wish I did. I don't own any of the twilight characters, however I do everyone else so ha! Lol*

" What surprises?" Scar and I ask at the same time.

" Well, the band and I are moving to LaPush for one of them!" Jayy exclaims and both Scar and I let out squeals of delight.

" Really?" Scar asks and I smile.

" Yup. Also you girls might want to get ready." Jayy says to us. Scar and I look confused at each other.

" Get ready for what exactly?" I ask him.

" For a gig tonight. We need our all our favourite singers." Jayy says.

" But you guys aren't here!" Scar says, still confused.

" Actually, we are performing at your guys' school. I think there is a dance or something." Jayy says. Scar and I smirk at each other.

" Oh yeah, we both totally forgot." I say to him.

" Well, I got to run. The boys want me." Jayy says and then hangs up on us.

" Rude much." Scar says, laughing. We head over to my closet and start looking at my outfits. I grab a backpack big enough to put our stuff in.

" Casual." I say to her.

" Casual." Scar says back to me.

" Slutty." I say to her.

" Cas-wait go back." Scar says and I go back to one of my slutty outfits that I used to wear.

" Here, you can wear this. It will show off your belly button piercing." I say to her and she smirks at me.

" But what are you going to wear then?" Scar asks me.

" Clothes I hope." I say with a cheeky smirk.

" Smart ass." Scar says, glaring at me and I smirk.

We put her clothes in the backpack and keep looking for something for me to wear. I see an outfit I like and pull it out, showing it off to Scar. It's a short jean mini skirt with a black t-shirt with a wolf on it, along with my favourite blue jean jacket. Scar's out fit is a spaghetti strap tank top that ends just above her belly button, showing off her belly button ring. She's wearing a black leather mini skirt too. Scar's outfit has a leather jacket and high heeled black boots that go with it. My outfit has my favourite DC shoes. We stuff our stuff in the bag and I head downstairs. I walk into the living room.

" Scar and I will be in my bedroom if you need us." I say to the pack. The pack looks at me, oddly.

" Aren't you guys coming with us to the gig that's at the school?" Sam asks me and I shake my head.

" Sorry, looks like you guys are on your own without us. By the way make sure to actually wear shirts." I say with a smirk.

" Why? Does our half nakedness offend you?" Brady asks me and I laugh.

" No. Its just rude to be shirtless in public besides I've seen better abs then yours, Bry-Bry." I say to them and the pack all laugh as I head back up the stairs. I walk into my bedroom and lock my bedroom door. Scar walks over to the window and opens it.

" Like Edward much." I say, sarcastically with a laugh.

I grab a tape recorder and record mine and Scar's voice on it. I put it on play and grab the bag, placing it on my shoulders. I walk over to the window. I look at my room and then suddenly, before I have time to hold my breath or time to react, Scar yanks me out the window. I quickly wrap my arms around her neck, holding back a scream.

Scar laughs a small laugh and as soon as her feet touch the ground, she races forward with her vampire speed.

Scar weaves through the trees to the school and then stops very quickly. I groan as my head nearly collides with her head. I jump off of her and almost fall over as a huge wave of dizziness overwhelms me. I steady myself and glare at Scar, who just laughs.

We walk over to the school and into the gym.

We see the band setting up the stage and see Jayy talking to our principal. We walk over to the band, whom have their backs turned to us. There is Abigail Mazzari, Hillary Dunning, and Olivia Taylor, who are all background singers. Then we have the guys.

There is Isaac Moore, who is the drummer, Jayy Clark, who is the lead singer other then us, Michael Smith, who is the lead bass guitarist, Chase Brown, who is the electric guitarist and Connor Harris, who is kind of our body guard but he also performs on stage sometimes. All of our band members can play each other's part in the band so even if someone is sick; there is always someone there to perform.

We call ourselves the shifting forms. We usually say its because we can always play each other's parts but the real reason is because most of the members can shift into something. Scar and I jump on one of the guy's backs.

I jump on Michael's and Scar jumps on Chase's. Both the guys jump in surprise as we hang onto them. The other members all laugh at the guys.

" Holy shit!" Chase exclaims, slightly freaking out.

" What the fuck?!" Mitch practically yells. I bend my head to be beside his ear and breath on his neck. I feel and see a shiver go through his body.

" Come on, you know you still want me." I whisper seductively into his ear and then hop off his back, laughing a little. Scar laughs and moves to be beside me as we stand next to the girls. I laugh at the expression on Mitch's poor face. He's blushing a deep shade of red.

" When the fuck did you get here?" Chase asks us.

" Like two seconds ago." Scar says, smiling.

" Dumb ass." I cough out and Chase glares at me.

" So what's new with you guys?" Isaac asks us and Scar smirks at me. Oh no!

" Not much but Jaclyn immated on a guy and he immated back on her." Scar says, laughing and I glare at her as the guys all laugh including the girls.

" What the hell happened to always being a player?" Mitch asks, as he catches his breath from laughing so hard.

" Ok so that failed big time but Scar got immated on by a guy too!" I say, giggling and Scar glares at me as the guys all laugh harder.

" So when do we get to meet these guys of yours?" Olivia asks the guys and us sober up quickly and their faces turn serious as they stare at us. Scar and I freeze slightly, nervously looking at each other.

" T-tonight." I manage to squeak out. The guys laugh hard and I glare at them.

" So are they hot?" Abigail asks, raising her eyebrows and winking at us. I resist growling at her. Scar and I both blush at each other.

" Yeah." We both say at the same time.

" In more ways then one." I say, smirking slightly, thinking about their reactions to us imprinting on and getting imprinted on by shifting wolves.

" What do you mean by that?" Connor asks, slighting getting protective of me.

" You'll see." Scar says with a wink as we tease them.

" Guys, get back to setting up. NOW!" Jayy yells and both Scar and I jump slightly at his loud voice.

" Awe. Damn him." Chase complains as the band goes back to setting up.

" I heard that Chase!" Jayy says as he walks over to us.

" You were fucking supposed too!" Chase retorts back at him and then goes back to setting up.

" Hey, bitchy cousin. Hey, sweetheart." Jayy says, addressing us.

" Hey, Jay bear." Scar retorts smirking at Jayy.

" Hey Jayy Jayy." I say to him, smiling.

" So are your boys coming tonight?" Jayy asks, slightly excited.

" Yeah, along with their friends." Scar says, nonchalantly.

" Are they *cough* human?" Jayy asks and we shrug.

" You'll just have to wait and see." I say and he glares at us.

" So what songs are we singing tonight?" Scar asks him.

" All our songs and by the way JC, you are singing " I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift first." Jayy commands and I groan.

" Fine but only if Scar sings " Savior" by BVB after wards." I say and Scar glares back at me as I smirk at her.

" Ok." Jay says and we help finish setting up the stage and change into our outfits.

People start arriving and I see the pack arrive with their girlfriends, minus us, of course. The band is already backstage so Scar and I quickly rush backstage before any of the pack can see us. I smirk as I see both Embry and Paul slightly looking like lost puppy dogs. Awe, someone is missing their girls but they won't be suspecting us to be on stage in this band. The principal walks on stage and grabs the microphone, putting it up to his lips.

The microphone shrieks loudly. Scar, Jayy and I drop to our knees as our ears ring in painful agony. Our ears are a lot more sensitive then the pack's and our band members' due to the fact that we are more special. I notice everyone in the audience all wince slightly. Jayy and Scar are both covering their ears while I just grip the floor, hunched over. The shrieking comes to a stop soon and Scar, Jayy and I get back up, catching our breath.

" God damn it. I hate when people keep doing that!" Jayy grumbles out.

" I hate having stupid sensitive ears." Scar grouches.

" This happens every time! Why us?!" I whine out.

" Oh shut up and quit your bitching." Connor growls out.

" Hello students and parents. As usual we have a gig here tonight but tonight is different. Tonight's band is new and they will be going to our school and a couple of them you may know. So give a very La Push welcome to the Shifting Forms!" The principal says and everyone starts clapping. We all smile at each other before we head out.

The guys all grab and go to their instruments. Isaac heading over to his favourite black drum set. Mitch goes straight to his green and orange guitar as Chase heads to his blue electric guitar. Jayy, Abigail, Hillary and Olivia head over to their spots. Scar and I quickly jog out on to the stage. Everyone is shocked and gasp when they see us go and stand next to Jayy.

The pack's and imprint's jaws are dropped to the ground in surprise and shock. I can see all the guys drooling over us and the other girls. Paul and I make eye contact and I wink at him. I scan the unimprinted guys and notice all of them staring and having the imprint look on each of the girls and I almost squeal. Jayy and Leah make eye contact and I see them imprint on each other.

I look over at Scar and we both smirk at each other. Looks like life just couldn't get any better then this!

" This first song is dedicated to all those Taylor Swift fans and to a certain special person. I'm not going to say who but I hope you all enjoy it." I say to the crowd and nod to the band.

**" I'd lie" By Taylor Swift rewrite version for the story**

**Verse: 1**

I don't think that passenger seat has

Ever looked this good to me. He

Tells me about his night and I

Count the colours in his eyes. He'll

Never fall in love he swears as he his

Fingers through his hair. I'm laughing

Cause I hope he's wrong and I

Don't think it ever crossed his mind,

He tells a joke, I fake a smile

But I know all his favourite songs

**Chorus:**

And I could tell you his favourite

Colour's blue. He loves to argue,

Born on the 17th. His sister is

Beautiful. He has his mother's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him

I'd lie

**Verse: 2**

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth.

Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't

He know that I've had him

Memorized for so long.

He sees everything black and white

Never let no body see him cry. I

Don't let no body see me wishing he

Wasn't mine

(Chorus)

**Verse 3:**

He stands there and the walks

Away. My god if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you.

He'd never tell you but he can play

Guitar. I think he can see through

Everything but my own heart.

First thought when I wake up

Is my god he's beautiful

So I put on my make up and

Pray for a miracle.

**Chorus (different)**

Yes, I could tell you, his favourite

Colour is blue and he loves to

Argue and oh does it kill me.

(Rest of the chorus)

Everyone sways and claps when I finish singing the song that I had sung at the beach. It was dedicated to Paul. Paul's face was full of awe as well as the pack's because I had never sung in front of them. I blush shyly as they applaud and whistle. Scar smirks and grabs her mike.

" This next song is dedicated to my boyfriend, Embry Call." Scar says, smiling and smirking when Embry blushes and the crowd aww at that.

*** " Savior" by BVB song***

Everyone claps and smile as Scar finishes singing and I see Embry's face is full of love and adoration for her. Awe, he's so sweet.

" This next song is a little inappropriate so parents, you might not like it." Jayy says and nods to the band. We start singing and doing the dance routine for the song that Scar and I made up.

* " Lollipop" by Jeffrey Star"

The end of that song dropped everyone's jaws. The guys were even more drooling over us and Scar and I laughed. Scar and I both winked at our boys and the guys on stage. I sear I heard Paul and Embry growl.

" Well, why don't we introduce ourselves, right guys?" Jayy says and we smile.

" I'm Jayy Clark. The lead singer in this band." Jayy says and hands the mike to Isaac.

" Hey there, I'm Isaac Moore. I'm the totally hot and single drummer." Isaac says, being flirty like always.

" And so full of himself." Scar says and everyone laughs as Isaac glares at her. Isaac hands the mike over to Michael Smith.

" Ignore him, we all do. I'm Michael Smith but you can just call me, Mitch. I play bass guitar." Mitch says, winking at the girls. Mitch hands the mike over to Chase.

" As for Mitch, I'd ignore him too. I'm Chase Brown and I play electric guitar." Chase says and I laugh as Mitch glares and shoves him. Chase hands the mike over to Connor.

" Well, in case you didn't notice I'm the best looking. I'm Connor Harris and I'm kind of like the body guard but I play and sing as well." Connor says, flexing his muscles and I see some of the girls in the audience all squeal in delight.

" Now onto the girls." Connor says and hands the mike over to Abigail.

" Hey, I'm Abigail Marrazzi and I'm a background singer. I'm single too." Abigail says, winking at the guys as she hands the mike over to Hillary.

" Hey, I'm Hillary Dunning and like Abigail, I'm a background singer and single as well." Hillary says, smirking as she hands the mike over to Olivia.

" Hey, I'm Olivia Taylor and like those two, I'm a background singer too. I'm very very single." Olivia says, smirking and winking at the guys as she hands the mike over to Scar.

" Unlike the rest of the band, I'm not single. I actually have a boyfriend. I'm Scar White and I'm one of the lead singers." Scar says, smiling and hands the mike to me.

" God, I forgot how flirty you guys all are." I groan out. The crowd laughs.

" Oh, you know you love us, player." Mitch coos to me.

" In your dreams, maybe but not in mine." I retort back, jokingly and Mitch pouts a little.

" Always, babe." Mitch flirts, winking and I glare at him.

" S my d!" I retort back at him. He smirks at me.

" Actually I believe that's your job in that department." He retorts back, cheekily.

" I forgot how perverted you get." I say, disgustedly, making a face. He smirks at me.

" Oh for god's sake, would you two stop!" Jayy says as the crowd is laughing at our little entertainment.

" Sorry. I'm Jaclyn Carson and together we are the Shifting Forms. By the way, I'm not single anymore." I say laughing as we nod to the band.

" Hit it!" Scar, Jayy and I yell out together as I hand the mike back to Jayy and we start singing.

* " Animals" by Nickel back*

" Well, that wasn't immature at all!" I sarcastically say and laugh.

" This next song is going out to my friends in this band." I say as the band begins to play.

*** " More then a band" by Lemonade Mouth***

The crowd aww and the band all smile at me, Scar and Jayy as we finish singing. Scar gives the thumbs up sign and the band starts playing a different song.

*** " Determinate" by Lemonade Mouth***

The crowd rocks and jams out during the whole song and we all party on stage as we sing. The song ends and I laugh. We take a drink of water from our water bottles.

" Well that was fun. Now, do you want some more?" I yell out to the audience.

" Yeah!" They yell back and I smirk.

" This next song, my friend Scar has offered to do." I say and Scar smirks at me.

" Ok. Guys hit it." Scar yells and we start playing.

* " Never too late" by three days grace*

Everyone claps loudly and I smile. Scar is blushing a little but she hides it really well. She smirks at me.

" Well, sorry to say but that song was our last for tonight so I hope you had a great night." I say to the crowd and the band and I head back stage.

" One more song! One more song!" The crowd chants and I laugh.

" Shall we give them another one?" Jayy says, smirking at us.

" We shall." I say laughing and we head back on stage and they cheer loudly.

" Well, I guess we could give you another one." Jayy says, laughing and we begin our final song.

* " Bewitched" by Blood on the dance floor*

The crowd cheered and applaud including the guys and girls from the pack and I smile at them.

" Well, bye." I say with a laugh and we leave as the curtains close and we head out to the crowd.


	13. Chapter 13- Old habits just don't die

**Ch. 13- Old habits just don't die hard**

*** Tuesday night still***

We head out into the crowd and already the crowd wants our autographs. Huh? I guess we did play damn good. We sign autographs then head over to the pack. I see Seth has imprinted on Abigail.

Collin has imprinted on Hillary and Brady has imprinted on Olivia. Leah and Jayy both have imprinted on each other so Jacob is the only one who hasn't imprinted but he soon will be. The guy's jaws are still dropped but the girls are grinning at us as we walk over with the rest of the band.

" Hey, guys!" I say, happily. The guys stare at me.

" Since when have you been in a band?" Sam asks us.

" Since summer school. We actually met during one of the detentions I got." I say, smirking at them.

" I thought you said you were visiting family!" Jared says and I laugh.

" I kind of lied about that. Opps." I say, playing innocent. The guys glare at me.

" I can't believe you would lie to us!" Paul says, slightly upset.

" As if you never lied to me! You guys have and you are lucky I forgave you!" I say, growling slightly.

" Sorry." The guys say, looking guilty away from me.

" Besides you guys don't know every little secret about me." I say to them. They look shocked. I feel Mitch come behind me and wrap his arms around me.

" I thought you told me everything, player." Mitch says, pouting slightly and I see Paul glaring at Mitch.

" Mitch, you have less then ten seconds to remove your arms from my body before I literally hang you by them on a wall." I growl out and Mitch removes his arms super quick.

" Oh, wow. Sorry." Mitch says, winking so I know he isn't actually sorry about it. Same old Mitch.

" So why do you keep calling Jaclyn, player?" Quill asks and the band and I look nervously at each other.

" Should we tell them?" Scar asks, nervously and I shrug my shoulders.

" I guess." I say, smirking.

" We call her player because that's pretty much what she was in summer school. She slept with almost all the guys at summer school minus a couple. I think her and Scar were nicknamed the players of the school." Jayy explains and we laugh at the guys' faces. The guys are all shocked by this.

I've always been the cute innocent angel with them but with the band, my devil side comes out to play. I've kept my devil side hidden from them for the most part.

" Told you, girl version of Paul." Emily says and I slightly glare at her.

" I am not!" I say to her with a pout.

" Oh come on. Just admit it." Scar says, pointedly at me.

" Fine." I growl out.

Chase goes over to Scar and wraps his arms around her waist. Scar elbows him hard in the stomach and he backs away from her, whimpering like a puppy.

" What did I tell you about putting your hands there?" Scar asks him, growling and glaring at him.

" Not to do it." Chase says, holding his stomach.

" Exactly. Next time, I'll be aiming for your stomach and face." Scar growls out.

" Nooo! Not my pretty face." Chase whines, automatically trying to protect his face. We all laugh and he pouts.

" So these are your boyfriends and their friends." Abigail says and I can see eyeing the guys up, along with the rest of the girls. I resist the sudden urge to growl at the girls but I can tell Scar is glaring at her. I'm very protective all of the guys due to me being the Alpha protector and because I love them all very much.

" Yeah. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Paul Lahote." I say to the band and I walk over to Paul. Paul wraps an arm around me, protectively, and I smirk at the guys. Scar walks over to Embry and kisses his cheek.

" Guys, this is my boyfriend, Embry Call." Scar says and we both smirk at the band.

" Damn, they are hot!" Hillary says and the pack and band both laugh.

" You better be staying off of them." Scar warns, growling slightly and the girls turn pale.

" W-w-we w-will." Olivia stutters out and Scar and I laugh.

" Besides you girls have guys that want you already." I say to them and they laugh.

" True." They say with a laugh.

" Oh Scar, aren't I supposed to remind you to do something?" I hint to Scar. She looks at me oddly, confused until she remembers. Scar then walks over to Jayy and smacks him upside the head, hard.

" Owww! What was that for?" Jayy asks, whining as he rubs his now, probably throbbing head, where Scar hit him.

" You know what! Why didn't you tell me, Jaclyn could pick locks?!" Scar says, angrily.

" Opps." Jayy says, looking guilty.

" Wait! You can pick locks?" Quill asks me, happy and curious.

" Yeah, how else do you think we got our cell phones back?" Scar says, laughing.

" So Jayy, can Scar and I leave?" I ask and Jayy looks at me, as I play innocent around the guys.

" Sure but text me later, ok?" Jayy says, winking at us. Oh, he wants to steal tonight!

" Sure." We say and head out with the pack and imprints.

We head out of the school and to the pack's cars and I hop into Paul's car with him. I see Scar hop in with Embry and I pout. Scar sticks her pink tongue out at me, childishly and I laugh. Paul, Jared and Kim all oddly look at me but I just shrug my shoulders. Paul quickly races out of the parking lot, avoiding the other drivers.

I smirk as Paul drives, loving how fast Paul likes to drive. God, I love going fast and I love him. Oh, crap, not again. Man, now I sound mushy and whipped. We arrive at Sam's and I see Scar race out of the car. Scar and I both race to the house, pushing each other playfully as we do.

We hear the pack laughing at us from behind and smirk as we open the door and race up the stairs to my bedroom. I pull out my cell and text Jayy.

Me: We stealing from the pack tonight?

Jayymytoy: Yeah but its just me, you and Scar.

Me: Ok, meet over at Sam's outside my window?

Jayymytoy: Where that?

I send Jayy directions and he texts back, saying ok. I smirk at Scar and grab a bag big enough to hide our stuff. We hear the guys come into the house and go into the living room.

" Where are the girls?" Paul asks no one in particular.

" Must be upstairs in bed already. They did have a huge night." Emily says.

" True but the last time, they went to Jaclyn's bedroom, they snuck out of the house. There is no way in h-." Paul says.

" Paul, don't you dare say what I think you were going to say." Emily scolds him.

" I was going to say heck. I swear." Paul says.

" Yeah, right." Jared scoffs.

" Anyways, come Embry. Let's go check on the girls." Paul says and Scar and I look at each other, panicked.

" Oh, shit." We say together.

We quickly hid the bag under the bed, shut the window, we were going to crawl out of and jump into bed, pretending to be asleep as we hear Paul's and Embry's pounding feet come up the stairs. I hear them come into the room and towards us.

" Awe. They look so cute." Embry whispers. I open my eyes enough to see him, kissing Scar on the forehead.

" Yeah, they are, aren't they." Paul agrees and I feel his hot lips press against my temple and I smile.

" Come on. Let's leave them to sleep." Embry says and we hear them head back down the stairs.

Scar and I smirk and jump out of bed. We make the bed so it appears that we are still in it. Scar races over to the window and opens it. She climbs up onto the roof and balances on it. I climb out and climb next to her.

We see Jayy waiting a couple feet away from my window. Scar smirks at me.

" Coming?" Scar asks me, just as she's about to leap off the roof. I look down and then move away from the edge.

" Hell no! I'm not jumping. I'll break something." I say to her and she smirks at me.

" Oh come on. It won't hurt at all." Scar says and then jumps down, standing next to Jayy, both of them smirking at me.

" No. I'll probably trip or something." I complain, whining a little.

I'm a little too close to the edge as I lean down, looking at them. Suddenly as I'm pulling away to go back into my bedroom, I trip over the edge and fall. I land on top of Scar, who has the bag for our stealing.

" Oww. Get off of me, fatso!" Scar complains, whining at me as Jayy laughs, quietly.

" Are you c-calling me, fat?!" I say, pretending to be offended by her.

" Yes! Now, get off." Scar says, pushing me off her and I land flat on my ass.

" Owie. My butt." I say and the three of us laugh loudly.

" What was that?" We hear Sam ask and Jayy, Scar, and I stop laughing mid-laugh.

" Oh, shit. Go! Go!" Jayy whisper yells and we quickly run down the street without being spotted by the pack.

" Fuck. That was a close one!" Scar exclaims, panting a little bit.

" No, shit Sherlock." I say to her, catching my breath.

" You got the list?" Jayy asks us and Scar nods her head.

" Yup. We are stealing from Collin's and Brady's first." Scar says, smirking and I grin. (Collin and Brady live together because Brady's parents adopted Collin).

" This should be interesting." I say to her, grinning.

" Yup." Jayy says, with a wink and a very mischievous glint in his dark brown eyes.

We quickly race to Brady's, which is really easy to find, considering everyone on the res knows where everyone else lives if you have been around long enough to know everyone. I smile as we reach Brady's house. Good thing. The guys are all at Sam's house.

" Like taking candy from a baby." Scar says, smirking and looking devilish once again. I missed this side of her.

" Easy peazy, lemon squeezy." I say and we race over to Brady and Collin's window. Scar starts climbing up onto the roof.

" Jayybird, give me a boost up." Scar commands Jayy and he groans. He starts helping her up.

" Why can't Jaclyn do this?" Jayy whines as he helps her.

" You are the guy here, meaning you are more manly then she is." Scar explains to him.

" Just because I'm a guy, it doesn't mean that I'm strong." He growls out as Scar gets onto the roof and opens Brady and Collin's window.

" Yeah but smell isn't everything." I say with a laugh as I climb up onto the roof and help Jayy up.

" Don't make me push you off this roof." Jayy threatens and I pout.

The three of us sneak into their bedroom and start searching for something to steal. Their room is extremely mess with dirty clothes all over the floor. There is a bunk bed with batman sheets and a couple of dressers. Scar looks in their dressers while Jayy looks under the bed. I check out the closet.

" Oh, lookie, what I have here." Jayy says, smirking and pulling out a playboy magazine from under the mattress.

" Damn. Now we know Collin is really perverted." I say to them as I look at the magazine when Jayy hands it to me.

" How do you know its Collin's? It could be Brady's or one of the other guys." Scar asks me, confused slightly.

" It says right inside the cover, dumb ass." I say to her, spotting his name in small print in the magazine.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I can't read the damn fucking small print!" Scar nearly yells.

" Keep your voice down or we are going to get caught!" I say to her and she glares at me.

" My voice is down." She growls at me.

" The pair of you shut the hell up." Jayy growls at us and we both shut up and start searching once more.

After a couple of seconds Scar finds something and smirks. Her eyes glitter with mischief as she pulls out a pair of boxers. Not just any pair of boxers, one's that have hello kitty on them.

" Damn! I never thought Brady had it in him to wear these." I say, laughing quietly.

" Neither did I. Here, put them into the bag." Scar says, tossing me the boxers and the bag.

" They are clean, right?" I ask her and she smiles at me.

" Of course, they are! If they weren't I would never have given them to you." Scar says to me.

I put the boxers and magazine into the bag and we go over to the window. Jayy crawls onto the roof and then we see him disappear when he jumps down. Scar goes next and climbs onto the roof. I climb onto the roof with her, standing next to her. I see Jayy waiting for us, smirking at us.

" You go first." I say to Scar. She shakes her head at me, in disagreement.

" No, you go. I insist." Scar says and I shake my head at her.

" Age before beauty." I say to her, smiling innocently. Scar smirks.

" No pain, no gain." Scar says, smirking more at me. I look at her confused.

" What pain?" I ask her. Suddenly, I pushed off the roof. I grab the ledge with one hand and with the other grab Scar's ankle. I smile as I feel myself slipping. Scar doesn't notice me hanging.

" Ummm, Scar!" Jayy says to her. She looks at him.

" What?!" She nearly yells at him. I grab her ankle tightly and let go, pulling her down with me. Scar lands next to me.

" Never mind." Jayy says and we both laugh as Scar glares at us.

I smile at her and help her up. Jayy, Scar and I start walking more down the street.

" Who's next on the list?" I ask Scar and she pulls out a piece of paper with the pack's names on it. She checks marks Brady and Collin's names and then looks at it.

" Looks like. Its the Clearwater's." Scar says, smirking. I groan.

" What's wrong?" Jayy asks me.

" Nothing. I'm just hoping and praying, Sue is not home. She's on the Tribe Council and same with Jake's dad and Quill's grandpa so if we get caught by them, we are so busted." I say to them and their eyes widen slightly.

We arrive at the Clearwater's and the lights in the house are all off. We head to Seth's window and climb onto the roof. Jayy opens the window and climbs into Seth's room, Scar and I follow him. We arrive in his room and start searching around his room. Scar suddenly pulls out a baby picture, where Seth is completely naked in front of the camera.

" Awe. Look at how cute, he is." Scar coos, laughing.

" Awe." Jayy and I say together.

Scar hands it to me and I put it into the bag. We open the door and quietly tiptoe over to Leah's room.

We enter and start searching her room. Jayy checks her dresser drawers, Scar checks the closet and I look under her bed. We keep searching for ten minutes and still don't find anything.

Suddenly Jayy finds something. Jayy pulls out a thong with Barbie on them. Jayy smirks and hands them over to me and I place them in the bag.

" Wow. I never knew Leah had it in her." Scar says, with a short laugh.

" Neither did I." I say, shaking my head.

" Well, let's go." Jayy says and we all climb onto the roof.

" Do not push me, Scarlett." I growl out and she smirks at me.

" Fine. I won't." Scar says, smirking at me and she jumps off the roof.

" Thank- you. You know I hate being pushed off roofs." I say to her and she smirks at me.

Wait! Why is she smirking?! That's not a good thing. Suddenly before I have time to react, I'm pushed off the roof and I'm falling. I quickly move my body around and land on my feet.

I turn my head and glare at Jayy as he jumps down. Scar and him start laughing as we walk up the next street.

" Shut the fuck up!" I growl at them and they smirk.

" What? You said Scar wasn't allowed to push you. You said nothing about me not pushing you off." Jayy says, confidently and smirking. I glare at him.

" Doesn't mean you should keep pushing me off the fucking roofs." I growl out, slightly pissed off. My body shaking a little bit.

" Geeze, calm down. We are sorry, ok?" Scar apologizes and I forgive them, calming down completely.

" Who's next?" I ask Scar and she smiles.

" Clair and Quill." Scar says, smiling.

" Cool. What are we stealing from them?" Jayy asks us.

" Well, we could steal the bra and boxers that the pack made them wear during a truth or dare we did." I say.

We race over to Quill's house first. I quickly climb onto the roof and into Quill's bedroom. I find Quill's batman boxers and shove them into the bag. I quickly hop out of the window and shut it. I jump off the roof and do a flip.

Scar, Jayy and I quickly race over to Clair's. I jump onto the roof and climb over to the window. I open the window and hop into Clair's room. I grab her bra that she was wearing for truth or dare and put it into the bag. I go to the window, hop out of it, close the window and jump off the roof. I land gracefully

and smirk at Scar and Jayy.

" Oh, now you are just showing off." Jayy says, smirking at me and I smirk even more.

" Yeah, well. I'm not scared, anymore." I say to them, still smirking.

" I guess falling off roofs does help." Scar says and I glare at her.

" True but that doesn't mean that I liked you pushing me off." I say to her and they laugh together.

" So who are we stealing from next?" Jayy asks. Scar looks at the list

" Looks like we are stealing from my boyfriend." Scar smirks at us and I grin.

" Actually, you aren't. Jayy and I will be stealing from him." I say to her and Scar pouts at me.

" Why?" She whines at me as we reach Embry's house.

" Don't you want it to be a surprise when Embry bring you to his house for the first time?" Jayy asks her as I start climbing the roof by Embry's bedroom window.

" Yeah?" Scar says, a little confused as Jayy distracts her, I open the bedroom window and crawl inside. I can still hear them talking as I search Embry's room for something to snatch.

" Then that's why you aren't stealing. Embry will be able to tell if you are surprised or faking surprise. If you aren't surprised then we have to tell him about our dark past. Do you really want to do that?" Jayy says to her and she shakes her head no.

" Ok then. JC, hurry the hell up!" Jayy yells up to me.

I growl to myself as I keep searching Embry's room. Finally I spot Embry's wallet on top of his dresser. I grab it and look through it. I grab a credit card and slip it into the bag. I put the wallet back, exactly where it was, and crawl out the window, quickly, dropping off the roof and landing on the ground.

" What did you steal from him?" Scar asks and I smile.

" Nothing bad. He probably won't even notice what I stole missing." I say and she glares at me. We leave Embry's property and start walking up the other side of the street.

" Who's house next?" Jayy asks. I look over Scar's shoulder at the list.

" Jacob's house." I say and we soon approach the Black's red cabin.

I look at the cabin and notice that like the Clearwater and Quill's houses, the lights are off too. Hmmm, must be a council meeting at the town hall. I smile as we go over to Jacob's window. Scar and Jayy both quickly climb up onto the roof and open the window.

" Hurry up and climb up, slow poke." Scar yells to me, jokingly and I playfully glare at her as I climb up.

" I'm coming. I'm coming." I say to her as I get up on the roof with them.

" That's what she said." Jayy says, laughing and I can't help but to laugh with him.

" Really, guys?" Scar says, disgustedly as she hops into the room and starts snooping through Jake's dresser drawers.

" Sorry." Jayy and I say together as we search the room with her.

Scar, Jayy and I keep searching Jake's room for about ten minutes and still haven't found anything worth stealing. Smiling, I spot Jake's brown leather wallet. I smirk and grab it and pull it out. I look at Scar and Jayy, devilishly.

" Should we steal it?" I ask them, hopeful and curious.

" I don't know. Isn't taking that a bit risky?" Jayy says, totally cautiously.

" I thought we lived for the risks." Scar says, laughing.

" I guess we could take it and see if he notices." Jayy says and as soon as the words are out of his mouth, I put the wallet into the bag.

We slip out of Jake's window, shutting it and then we jump off the roof and start walking up the street.

" There must be a council meeting, huh." Scar says and I smirk.

" No shit Sherlock." I say to her and she glares at me, playfully.

" Who's next?" Jayy asks us. Scar and I look at the list.

" Jared and Kim are next. Good thing too, cause their houses are close together so it should be easy for us to get stuff from their houses." I say as we approach Kim's house first.

We arrive at Kim's and I quickly go straight to her window. I jump up first, and climb up onto the roof. I quickly open the window and hop into Kim's room just as Jayy and Scar get onto the roof. They climb into Kim's room, glaring at me.

" Who's the slow poke now?" I ask them. They glare more at me.

" Oh shut up and start searching for something to steal." Jayy growls out and I salute him.

" Sir, yes, sir." I say smirking at him as I start searching Kim's room.

" Smart ass." Scar says.

We start snooping around Kim's room. I go over to Kim's make up area and start looking at it. I suddenly spot one of Kim's favourite nail polishes. I grab it and smirk, turning around and looking at Jayy and Scar. Jayy and Scar both turn and look at me, seeing the nail polish in my hands.

" Nail polish, really?" Scar says, looking at me, weirdly.

" This isn't just any nail polish. This is Kim's top favourite nail polish." I explain to her, smirking. Scar and Jayy both smirk.

" Well let's steal it then." Jayy says. I put Kim's blue top nail polish into the bag and go over to the window.

" Technically speaking we are borrowing these items." I say and Jayy glares playfully at me.

We quickly jump out of the bedroom, through the window. We shut the window quietly and jump off the roof. We walk down the street and pass a few houses before we come to Jared's house. We jog over to his house and the lights are off. We jump up onto the roof and open Jared's window.

We climb through the window, one at a time. I can feel the adrenaline rush coursing through my body. We begin searching the bedroom quietly as we hear oft snores coming from the other rooms inside the house. We search Jared's entire bedroom before I come across a package of condoms in one of Jared's dresser drawers. I pull the package out and look at it.

" Ummm, guys?" I say to them and they stop searching and look over at me.

" Wow, Jared's a bad boy." Scar says with a quiet laugh.

" I wonder if Kim knows." Jayy says, slightly shocked.

" Gees, they are probably banging each other." I say with a laugh.

" So should we steal them, then?" I ask and Jayy and Scar both nod their heads.

I stuff the package of condoms in to the bag and we jump out of the window and shut it quietly. Scar jumps off the roof and does a front flip, landing gracefully. Jayy smiles at me and does a back flip off the roof, landing next to Scar. Show offs. I shake my head at them and jump off the roof, doing a back flip and two front flips, twisting my body just right to land perfectly in front of Scar and Jayy.

They glare at me, childishly, acting like a two year old but we start walking up the street.

" Next up is?" Jayy asks. Scar looks at the lists and smirks.

" Looks like Jaclyn isn't stealing from this next house." car smirks.

" Awe, why?" I whine out.

" Paul is getting stolen from next." Scar says, smirking. I laugh and she pouts at me.

" Why are you laughing?" Scar asks me, pouting at me.

" I've already seen the inside of Paul's house. I know all the secret ways to getting in." I say and Scar glares at me.

" That's not fair." Scar says as we arrive at Paul's house.

" Life isn't fair besides Paul's my best guy friend who isn't gay so of course I've been inside his place."

I explain to her. She smirks at me and shrugs her shoulders.

We climb up onto the roof and to Paul's bedroom window. Scar and Jayy both look at it. The window looks locked but in reality its not locked at all. I taught Paul how to make it look locked. I shake my head at them and move to the window.

" It's locked, Jaclyn. We can't get in." Jayy slightly growls out, slightly glaring at me.

" Calm your tits. It may look locked but its not." I say to him, calmly and he slowly calms down.

" How do you know if its locked or not?" Scar asks me and I smirk at her.

" I'm the one who taught Paul this trick." I say to them and tap the window, making it open up for me.

Scar and Jayy look at me in shock and I laugh quietly as I hear Paul's mom and sister's snores. I crawl into his bedroom and feel Scar and Jayy come in. I start searching Paul's bedroom for something to steal. Jayy and scar start searching too. Scar smirks and pulls out, what looks to be a brown leather journal.

" Hey, I never knew Paul had a diary." Scar says with a laugh.

" Journal. It's a journal." I say with a slight growl.

" What's the difference?" Jayy asks, slightly upset that I'm arguing with his cousin. Yes, they are cousins. Almost the entire band is cousins with each other.

" Diary is more girlie and journals are more for guys. Besides I got that for him." I explain and he nods his head.

Scar opens it and starts reading silently to her. Her eyes widen as wide as saucers as she reads. She motions for Jayy to go over but not. Oh no something is up. Jayy goes over and reads over her shoulder.

His eyes widen too as he reads.

" What? What does it say?" I ask, almost panicked. They turn to each other, sharing a look before they turn back to me.

" Nothing. Now turn around and leave it alone." Jayy says and I turn my back to him and he shoves the journal into the bag.

We head over to the window and crawl out onto the roof. Scar closes the window behind her and then jumps off the roof. We start heading back to Sam's. We arrive there and see the guys and girls coming out of Sam's and we quickly hide behind a bush and a couple of huge trees. The imprints and imprintees get into their cars and drive off.

The guys who have imprint but don't have their imprints with them phrase and start racing home. As soon as everyone leaves, Jayy turns into his elemental wolf, which has different symbols in its white fur, and start racing to where the band and him have moved. Scar and I sneak over to my bedroom and climb onto my roof. I open my window and go into my room, Scar following after me. I clean off my bed and make it neat as Scar shuts the window quietly.

I look around my bedroom for a place to hide the bag. I spot my closet and go over to it. I take off my bag and shove it onto a high self and hide it from view. I turn to Scar and smile, she smirks back at me.

" You do realize that we still have to steal from Sam and Emily, right?" Scar asks me and I groan.

" Awe but they are like parents to me." I say to her with a pout at her. She smiles sadly at me, sympathetic.

" Fine. How about this, we steal from them and then if you really want to, we can convince Jayy to help us steal from Bella and the Cullens?" Scar says and I nod my head.

" Ok." I say to her.

We go over to my bedroom door and open it quietly. We listen quietly and hear Sam and Emily talking and moving around downstairs. Scar and I smile and sneak down the long hallway and into Sam and Emily's master bedroom. The master bedroom has a queen size bed, like my room, and has two dressers. The bedroom also has a closet and dressing table, with a mirror hanging above it.

The walls are all painted a beige colour and I see a couple of windows. I go over to, what looks to be Sam's dresser and start looking. Scar goes to Emily's. After ten minutes we can't find anything to steal.

Scar pouts and looks at me, shaking her head, signalling she can't find anything to steal either. I smile at her and head over to the ancient looking dressing table and start searching it.

I start searching it and find out its full of jewellery. I smirk as I find a very expensive silver watch that belongs to Sam. I grab it and toss it at Scar. Scar catches it easily. I keep looking and find one of Emily's favourite necklaces that Sam got her. I toss it at Scar and I shut the dressing drawers.

We head out of their bedroom and quickly over to mine. Scar goes to my closet, find the bag and puts the items into the bag. I shut the door and see Scar hide the bag back into the closet. We switch into pj's and I let Scar borrow from me. I slip into a pair of mini shorts that say Hollywood on the back of them and a spaghetti strap black tank top.

Scar borrows and changes into a pair of my black boy boxers and a t-shirt. Together, both of us crawl into my bed and crawl underneath the blankets. Scar pulls out her cell phone and texts the Cullens, telling them that she is staying at Sam's with me. They text back and she shuts her phone and snuggles into the cover, getting comfy.

" Cullens say that we have training this weekend." Scar says, with a yawn.

" OK. Good night." I say to her.

" Night, though technically speaking its morning." Scar says, looking at my alarm clock, that's behind me. I groan and turn over and look at my alarm clock. It's just after 1 am.

" Oh well, night." I say to her and we both drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14- Nightmares and secrets

**Ch.14- Nightmares and Secrets finally revealed**

*** Wednesday morning***

**Dream**

I'm running in my human form away from something or someone. I can hear their breathing behind me and I quicken my speed. I look back and see my father in his wolf form is the one chasing me along with the Volturi guard and the Volturi. I keep running until I reach the clearing where the newborns will fight us and I stop running at the scene in front of me. All my friends and family are dead.

My entire body freezes inside as my body moves forward, looking at my dead family and friends, who I couldn't protect. I see blood still gushing out of their wounds and I hold back from throwing up. It looks like they put up quite a fight. I spot all the imprints and imprintees and notice that they were holding their hands as they took their last dying breath. Tears start flooding my eyes as I look at them. I see the Cullens holding hands as well and I start crying.

I go past them and come across my band and I almost fall to my knees. I keep walking until I come across a body that's on its side. I place my hand on their arm and turn them over onto their back. I scream and cry hard as I see Paul dead. I hear my father and the Volturi guard and Volturi behind me, laughing very evilly.

"No. No. No!" I keep saying as I cry hard. I look over at the Volturi and they smirk evilly.

"Poor, poor Jaclyn. You weren't there to protect your little friends and family." Aro's creepy voice rings inside my head. I see my father stalking closer and I back up a step.

"Why? Why them?" I yell at them as tears stream down my face.

"Simple. Thy were a threat to us and we had to take care of them." Jane says, with a smirk.

My father crouches low to the ground as he stalks me and I fall onto the ground as I trip over Paul's dead body. I look at Paul's face and into his now lifeless brown eyes. I quickly look up just in time to see my father leap towards me. I scream loudly.

**Dream Ends**

I open my eyes and see that the room is empty. I see Scar isn't in my bedroom. She must have gone downstairs or something. I sit up and pull my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, tightly. I slowly start rocking back and forth as I think about that nightmare, staring straight ahead at the door.

It felt so real. Maybe it was real. Wait, maybe it is real. No! I start rocking back and forth quickly as I feel a panic attack coming on but I can't seem to stop it.

Suddenly the door bursts open and the pack, Cullens, and my band members, including Scar, walk into my room and I whimper. I can hear them asking what's wrong and calling my name, concerned for me but I just can't answer them. I feel Edward trying to pry into my head and Jasper trying to control my emotions but I block both of them out. I suddenly feel both hot and freezing cold hands on me, gripping onto my arms, trying to pull them from apart and away from my knees. I start thrashing, struggling against whoever it is.

"No. No. No!" I panic over and over as I thrash harder.

"See, this is exactly what I woke up to and her screaming everyone's names." I hear Scar telling the others.

"She was fine last night. What's wrong with her, now?" Paul asks, just as panicked as I am. I see a pale hand flash up and down in front of my face and I whimper and flinch, trying to move away from the hand but the hands on me stop me from doing so.

"Edward and Jasper, are your powers working on her?" Carlisle asks them.

"No. She's blocking me from her mind." Edward says.

"I can't seem to control any of her emotions but it seems like something in her nightmare or dream spooked her." Jasper explains to Carlisle.

"I think she is having a panic attack but I don't get what could have spooked her this bad. Jacob and Esme, try letting go of her. Paul, go over and try to calm her down." Carlisle commands them and I feel the hands let go of me. I stop struggling as soon as I feel them move away from me. I back away, slowly, to the back of my bed, pushing against the headboard.

"What happens if I can't?" Paul questions him.

"Then we will find some other way to calm her down." Carlisle says to Paul.

"Oh ok." Paul says.

I feel Paul's familiar arms wrap around me, crushing me to his chest as he holds me. I start struggling and thrashing all over again, trying to get away from Paul, but Paul keeps his strong hold on me. Tears fall from my eyes more as I struggle and shake from my fear. I start shaking my head but I can feel the heat of Paul's body, even though its almost the same temperature as mine, slowly calming me down. Paul starts stroking my hair and rubbing circles on my back, trying to calm me down.

"Shh. it's ok. I'm here, now." Paul says and I stop struggling against him and relax against him, still shaking and crying. I curl myself into Paul's chest.

"N-n-no, it's not." I say, in between sobs.

"Why, isn't it?" Paul asks me, soothingly.

"Dead. They are all dead!" I say as I sob. I pound a fist hard against Paul's chest.

"Who is dead, Baby girl?" Sam asks as he comes over, rubbing my arm, gently. I jump slightly.

"Y-You. Everyone. I-I-I couldn't stop them. I couldn't protect anyone." I say, sniffling as I calm down.

"Shh. We are here. All of are safe and sound." Carlisle says but I just shake my head and start panicking again, not believing him. Suddenly I can't breathe. I try to but I can't. I feel sharp pain.

"I-I-I c-c-can't b-breathe." I pant out, closing my eyes, slowly and tightly. Paul let's go of me gently and I fall backwards onto my bed.

"Jaclyn! Keep your eyes open." Carlisle commands me, going into doctor mode, as he comes over to me. His gold eyes scanning my body, looking for something physically that could be hurting me. He can't find anything. I can feel myself slowly slipping into blackness as my eyes close.

"Jaclyn, open your eyes. Now!" Sam and Jacob both yell out at me, slightly using their alpha command, and I open my eyes.

"Paul, place your hand here, quickly!" Carlisle yells at him, placing his own ice-cold hand on my chest. I flinch slightly away from his hand. I feel Paul's hand replace Carlisle's hand and I can feel myself starting to breathe.

"She's starting to breathe better." Paul observes to Carlisle and I see Carlisle nod his head.

I see Paul's bright and alive brown eyes appear above me and stare into my own. Paul pulls me up into a sitting position and I notice that I'm not crying anymore. I'm breathing regularly as I stare and find myself getting lost into his dark Hershey eyes. I snap out of it and look around my room. I see everyone crowded around us slightly.

They all look back at me with worry and concern. I make a confused face and then whimper. Paul turns my face towards his, making me look into his gorgeous brown eyes again.

"What's wrong?" Paul asks me, his voice full of concern. I just shake my head at him. Paul huffs.

"You still don't believe us, do you?" Paul asks and I nod my head, not trusting my voice at all.

"I would never lie to you." Paul says to me, truthfully. I kind of believe him but the dead version of him felt so real.

"I don't know that for sure." I whisper, just barely audible for everyone to hear. Paul grabs my face, roughly and forces me to look at him.

I can see hurt, confusion, worry, concern and love all flashing through his eyes and I feel guilty. I force my face out of Paul's grip and just launch myself at his chest. I wrap my arms around his chest and breathe in his honey and mint scent. I believe them but I'm not letting any of them out of my sight. Paul holds me tightly too.

"It felt so real." I say to them, out loud.

"JC, can you unblock your mind and feelings so that both Jasper and I can see and feel what you felt and were dreaming about?" Edward asks me as I pull away from Paul and turn away to face Edward, putting my back against Paul's chest.

"You are not going to like to watch it, Edward. Jasper, you don't want to feel the emotions I had. I don't even know if I can handle replaying it again." I say to them, shuddering at the thought. Now, I'm going to be a lot more protective over everyone.

"Please, just for us." Edward says.

Jasper and him give me pleading looks, which make them look younger, then they actually are. I look at everyone and groan.

"Fine but you don't say I didn't warn you." I say to them and they nod.

I unblock my emotions and open my mind up, letting Edward and Jasper use their gifts. I bring my nightmare up and let Edward see what I saw and I let Jasper feel my emotions. Their eyes widen a lot as I show them. I see the other's look at them in confusion. I send my nightmare into everyone's thoughts except for the pack's, whom don't know about my gifts.

The band and Cullens cover their reactions quickly. As soon as I see Paul's dead body all over again, I grip Paul's hand tightly and he squeezes back, comfortingly. Soon the nightmare stops.

"Well, that was gruesome." Edward comments.

"Painful too." Jasper says.

"I told you so." I say back to them.

"That's not going to happen." Edward says to me.

"You don't know that for sure. Don't act like you do, Edward." I growl at him, getting angry suddenly at the mere thought of it happening and from all the stress I've been under. I block Jasper from trying to calm me down.

"Edward, what did she show you?" Sam asks him. I glare at Edward, warning him not to tell. Edward smirks at me. He wouldn't...

"Her dream was about all of us getting brutally murdered by the Volturi and her father." Edward explains and everyone gasp in shock. I growl at Edward.

"We won't get killed though." Seth says, confidently.

"You don't fucking know that for sure." I snap at Seth. Seth flinches at my tone. Leah glares at me but I ignore it.

"Wait, your father? How would he kill us if it did happen? Isn't he human?" Sam asks me. Oh shit.

"My father is a wolf shape-shifters just like you guys are, Sam." I say to him and everyone gasps except for the Cullens and my band.

"Doesn't that mean that you could be a wolf?" Jacob asks me.

"Yes, it does mean that I could be one. How else do you guys think my dad escaped from prison?" I say to them.

"He probably had help too." Scar comments and I nod.

"So is there anything else you aren't telling us?" Paul asks me and I gulp and fidget.

"Jaclyn?" Paul asks, pushing me slightly with his voice.

The band members and I look nervously at each other, trying to decide whether or not to tell the pack about us. I look at Jayy and Scar and see them nod their heads. The rest of the band nod in agreement. I groan. We go downstairs and sit in the living room.

"Do you guys know why we are called shifting forms?" Jayy questions them. They get baffled, suddenly.

"Isn't it because you guys can play each other's parts in the band?" Embry asks and we shake our heads, no.

"That's what we tell our fans but it's not the real reason." Isaac says.

"The real reason is because each and every member can shift into a mythical creature." Scar explains to them.

"Everybody?" Sam questions her, glaring at me. I can feel the pack glaring at me.

"Everybody. I can turn into a wolf because I'm a hybrid." Scar says to him.

"I'm an elemental wolf." Jayy comments.

"Meaning what exactly?" Quill asks, dumbly.

"Meaning I can turn into a wolf and can control the elements in both human and wolf form." Jayy explains and they nod.

"So if you are a wolf, doesn't that mean you can imprint?" Leah asks him and he blushes red.

"Y-Yeah, I have on somebody." Jayy manages to stutter out.

"Wait, so you aren't gay anymore?" Chase asks, just figuring that out now.

"Obviously, he isn't gay anymore, Chasey!" Mitch teases him and Chase glares at him.

"At least I don't turn into a damn fish." Chase growls out, shaking.

"For the last fucking time, I'm a merman, not a fucking fish." Mitch growls out, his eyes changing from green to red and then back again. Chase smirks at him, still on the verge of phrasing into a wolf.

"Yes, you damn are." Chase retorts back, just to see how far he can push him before he'll explode into his merman form.

Mitch can turn into his merman form whenever he wants to but it can sometimes happens when he gets too angry, just like with the pack. It's kind of funny because Mitch and Chase are both bisexual and have a crush on each other but they don't know about each other's crush. In fact, Chase imprinted on Mitch too. Mitch always pushes Chase's buttons and Chase in return does the same. It's kind of how their relationship is towards each other. They both are major flirts too but they do care about each other and they don't always fight.

"Well, at least, I don't change into a damn dog." Mitch says, a little proudly, even though he hates being the last merman alive due to the constant teasing we give him but he knows we are only teasing and he teases us back.

"I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf, there is a difference." Chase growls deathly at him. Crap, they are pushing it.

"Both of you calm the fuck down. Now!" I yell at them, using my true alpha command, which is a lot more powerful. My alpha command works on any mythical creature not just shape-shifters. They both whimper as they feel it and then calm down. The pack looks at us in astonishment.

"By the way, I was bisexual not gay. Everyone just assumed I was gay." Jayy says and I give him a glare, shutting him up.

"So what are Chase and Mitch?" Collin asks, interested.

"Well, I'm one of the last remaining merman alive." Mitch says, a little proudly.

"Don't you need to have like water or something to turn into a merman?" Leah asks him.

"Normally I would but if I get upset enough I can turn into a merman. Also like you, shape-shifters, I can turn willingly unless it's the full moon then I have a hard time resisting the full moon." Mitch explains to them, shivering near the end as he slightly remembers what happened last full moon.

"Ah, I see. So is Chase really a shape-shifter wolf like us?" Embry questions us.

"Actually, I'm not. I can phrase into any animal but the main one is a wolf." Chase explains.

"Oh, then what creatures are you guys, Isaac and Connor?" Jared asks them.

"Well, I'm a Selkie." Connor says, nonchalantly.

The guys and girls look at him, baffled. I look around the room and see Sam, Emily, Jared and Kim are sitting next to each other on a black love seat. Embry, Scar, Quill, and Clair are sitting on a couch together. Everyone else are all on furniture or standing. Currently I'm sitting next to Paul. I notice that all the imprints and imprintees are sitting together even, the guys and Leah who have recently imprinted.

Our band does know about imprinting. The girls know they have been imprinted on, just not who by yet.

"What is a Selkie?" Paul demands to him.

"A Selkie is a person who can turn into a seal." Connor informs.

"Cool." Paul comments, casually.

"I'm a Kitsune." Isaac tells.

"What in the world is that?" Jacob asks and Isaac smirks.

"A Kitsune is a person who can turn into a fox that has nine tails." Isaac states and Jake's eyes widen a little bit.

"Cool. So what can the girls turn into?" Quill questions.

"I can turn into a harpy and before you ask what that is, it's a dangerous winged creature that lures men into its crutches only to destroy their very being." Abigail justifies, sadly.

"So you are dangerous?" Seth asks her, slightly afraid but not really.

"I'm not dangerous. I'm able to control myself just like you guys being able to control your phrasing or like the Cullens being able to control their thirst for human blood." Abigail states.

"Oh, ok." Seth says. The pack and Cullens turn to Hillary.

"I'm a Selkie just like Connor and we both are cousins just like Scar and Jayy are." Hillary says, smirking at Scar.

"You and Jayy are cousins?" Embry enquires to Scar.

"Yeah, we are." Scar says and the guys turn to Olivia.

"I'm a banshee." Olivia states.

"Doesn't that mean you can wail really loud?" Brady asks her.

"For your information I only do that when someone is about to die. I'm seen as an omen of death when I transform into that form." Olivia snaps to him.

"Oh, ok. Cool." Brady stutters out and then all the pack and imprints turn to me. Oh shit.

"So what exactly are you, Jaclyn?" Sam demands from me and I fidget, nervously.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to be upset at me for not telling you." I plead to them.

"Ok, we promise." They pack and imprints say, together.

"Ok. You guys know that legend that talks about this alpha protector that protects all mythical creatures?" I ask the guys and they nod.

"Yeah but everybody even the Tribal Council says its just a legend." Sam says to me.

"Well, it's not a legend anymore." I state with a smirk, teasing them slightly.

"What do you mean, it's not a legend anymore?" Emily questions me as she cuddles into Sam.

"Have you guys ever wondered who that white wolf was, who helped you chase after Victoria?" I question them and they nod.

"Well, that was me. I'm the true alpha protector." I say to them and they gasp in shock, jaws dropping to the floor.

"That can't be true. The Elders would have known." Sam angrily says. I shake my head at him.

"Sam, haven't you realized that most of the legends are turning true? The Elders lied and kept this from you because they thought it would be easier on everybody." I say to him and he nods.

"So when you twisted your ankle, it wasn't from tripping over a tree root?" Kim asks me and I shake my head.

"No. It was from trying to grab Victoria but she disappeared and I fell." I explain to her.

"If you are the true alpha protector then how come your bruises and wounds from your father turned to scars or the fact that you aren't the same temperature as the guys?" Clair asks and this time everyone looks at me.

"My bruises and wounds turned to scars because that's what happen when another wolf beats you every single day and you don't fight back. As for my temperature, I can reduce it so it seems like I'm human but I don't do that very often because I get tired easier. I'm currently at my normal temperature which is higher then the guys' because its a couple of degrees higher. I have to be a lot more careful when it's hot outside because I can easily pass out if I'm outside for too long." I explain.

"Who else knew about what you were?" Sam questions.

"The Elders, my band, the Cullens and even Bella knew too but they didn't know about my abilities." I state.

"So if you are a wolf then how long ago did you phrase?" Paul asks me.

"A couple of years ago when Jared and you did." I say to him.

"So that means that Leah isn't the first girl to phrase." Jacob says and I nod my head.

"So did you imprint on one of the guys then?" Emily asks me and I feel myself blush and freeze on the inside. Crap.

"Ummm... Yeah I did." I stutter out and the imprints squeal in happiness.

"Really? Who?" Kim asks, squealing a little.

"I'm not telling you but I'll play a song for ya." I say with a smile. My band hands me my guitar and I play my version of "I'd Lie". I finish playing and everyone applause.

"So who is it?" Emily questions me.

"Guess." I say and the guys and girls glare at me.

"Seth?" Clair asks me and I burst out laughing.

"No. Seth is one of my best-friends and like a little brother to me and besides he already has imprinted." I say to her with a laugh.

"Umm. Hmm... Paul?" Emily asks me and I cough as I blush. I shake my head no as I fidget.

"Liar." Paul whispers into my ear and an unexpected shiver rocks my body, suddenly.

"Fine. I imprinted on Paul James Lahote. Happy now?" I growl out and get up suddenly.

I move away from Paul quickly as I start shaking violently. Paul tries to get up to try to calm me down but Scar motions for him not to. A growl suddenly comes out of my mouth, which causes all the guys to stand protectively in front of everyone. I shake my head from side to side, trying to control myself from phrasing and I whimper. No, what is wrong with me?

Why am I suddenly acting like this? Suddenly I push past the band and Cullens and race outside before I can phrase inside the house and destroy everything. I feel everyone get up and follow me and as soon as I burst through the door and my feet hit the steps, I leap into the air and shift mid-air into my wolf. I land nicely and turn around to face everyone as they start coming out of the house. They all start walking towards me and a growl suddenly erupts from deep within my throat causing everyone to stop.

I realize that I'm growling at the people I love and I whimper backing away from them, slowly before I can hurt them. I lay down with my face on my front paws, as my I start to cry a little bit. Paul slowly starts to come towards me, cautiously and carefully as to not scare me.

"Paul, get back here." Sam commands him but he just shakes his head, stubbornly.

"No. She won't hurt us. She's scared and confused." Paul says to him.

"Paul is right, Sam. JC doesn't get why she snapped. She didn't even mean to snap at anyone." Edward says as him and Jasper step forward towards me. I growl a little, as they get close.

"Shh. It's ok, Trix." Jasper says to me, gently and I whimper.

The guys get closer to me as Paul reaches me, I growl threateningly at him because I don't want to hurt my imprint. Paul ignores me as I stand up. My fur rises, showing them I'm scared and I don't want to hurt anyone near me. Sam and the guys, minus Paul and including Jayy and Chase disappear into a forest off to the side. Paul moves so that he is eye level with me and reaches his tanned hand towards me.

I bare my sharp, white, teeth at him but as I stare into his amazing dark brown eyes, I can feel myself getting lost in the depths of them. I feel myself slowly calming down. Paul runs his fingers through my fur and my entire body relaxes just from the amazing feel of his fingers in my white soft fur. I see Paul look behind me and nod his head. He moves his hand from me and his entire body shakes and transforms into his silver grey wolf. I look behind me and see the guys, Chase, Jayy and Leah step out in their wolf forms.

As soon as I look at them, all their thoughts flood my mind and I whimper. I quickly close my eyes and put up a mind block. I feel soft fur rubbing against my body and I open my eyes to see Paul rubbing against me, affectionately. I open my mind and sort through every thought.

Leah: See, its ok. It's great having another girl in this pack of animals.

Me: Yeah, this feels great.

Paul: Man, you are beautiful.

Jacob: Suck up.

Paul: Am not besides its true.

Sam: Welcome to the pack

Seth: So how did your father not know about you being a wolf?

As soon as Seth asks that painful memories flash inside m head. The pack sees them and I groan. I try to stop some of my memories like my father beating me and me taking the beating and also me cutting their names into my arm. My memories stop suddenly and I can feel the pack breathing and myself heavy from it.

Embry: Wow.

Leah: You cut all our names into your arm.

Me: Yeah just because I was depressed from not being with you guys

Sam: I'm sorry.

Paul: You've always loved me?

Me: Sam, its ok. Paul, I've always had and always will love you even though you are a player. Now that I'm calm, can we change back?

Sam: Sure. Phrase back.

I smile wolfishly and phrase into my human form with clothes on my body. The guys and Leah go and change and come back. I walk over to the band, imprints and Cullens.

"How the hell did you do that?" Leah asks me.

"Do what?" I ask her, playing innocently.

"Phrase and have clothes on when you are human?" Leah asks and I laugh.

"I thought about having clothes and it happened." I explain to her.

"Oh." She says. We head back inside and into the living room. I sit down on the couch and Paul sits down next to me and pulls me onto his lap.

"So Jayy, who did you imprint on?" Kim asks him. Everyone looks at him and he blushes another shade of deep red.

"Ummm... Leah." Jayy stutters out. Leah looks shocked and storms out of the house. Jayy pouts and looks confused on what to do.

"Well, go after her, retard." I say to him.

Jayy races after her. I smirk and lean against Paul's chest. Everyone is full of shock but Seth has some anger radiating off of him. I turn to Scar and we share a look, smirking.

"Why are you two smirking, like that?" Jared questions us.

"We knew he was going to imprint on her." I say to him.

"Oh, Seth calm down." Scar comments and slowly he does.

"How did you-?" Seth begins to ask but she cuts him off.

"Know? I have powers too." Scar says with a laugh.

"How did you guys know about them imprinting on each other?" Sam questions us.

"We sense certain things. Just like we know that all the wolves will imprint, including you, Jacob. Even the younger wolves have already." I explain with a laugh.

"So who have you imprinted on, Brady?" Olivia asks him.

"Umm, well I Ummm imprinted on you." Brady stutters out, blushing a very deep shade of red. Olivia's jaw drops in surprise and shock.

"Oh. Cool." Olivia says, slighting blushing a bit and Brady smirks.

"Who did you imprint on, Seth?" Collin asks him. Seth coughs awkwardly.

"I'm not telling. Whom did you imprint on then?" Seth questions him back. Collin's eyes widen.

"I imprinted on Hillary." Collin says proudly and Hillary rolls her eyes at him. Collin pouts at her and she grins.

"Oh I know who Sethy imprinted on." I say in a childishly manner, with a smirk playing on my lips and Seth glares at me. Abigail smirks, knowing its her.

"Say a thing and you are dead." Seth growls, threateningly at me and I smirk wider at him.

"Don't threaten my girl, Seth." Paul growls out, slighting shaking and I run my hand up and down his arm, tracing a random pattern,

"Calm down, babe." I say and feel him calm down for me and kiss me on top of the head.

"Awe, Paul is so whipped." Seth teases.

"Says the guy who is going to be so wrapped around Abigail's finger, it won't even be funny." I retort back at Seth. Seth's jaw drops and he blushes, glaring playfully at me. He looks down, embarrassed and Abigail's smirk widens.

"It's ok, Seth. I already figured out you did." Abigail says and Seth's head snaps up and he grins.

Abigail's personality is just like Seth's. She's not even scared of shape-shifters. Hillary and Olivia are both shy but once you get to know them, they are amazing just like Collin and Brady.

"Well, we better get going. It's against the treaty for us to stay any longer. Scar, you coming?" Carlisle asks her and she shakes her head.

"If it's ok with Sam, I'll be home later." Scar says to him.

"I'm allowing her to be on both sides of our lands for now. She can stay if she likes." Sam says and the Cullens walk to the door and leave, disappearing from our sights.

"Finally, the leaches leave. Now, that god awful stink is gone." I comment, sending a secret wink at Scar and I smirk at her. She glares at me but I know it's only a play glare, which shows me that she is playing along with me.

"Take that back, JC. You don't see me calling the guys mutts behind their backs." Scar growls out.

"Oh cry me a fucking river, why don't ya." I retort back and both Scar and I stand up and face each other.

"Don't make me beat your sorry ass again!" Scar counters at me.

"Excuse me but last time who was the one beating you or the last couple of times?" I challenge her and she growls.

"Cat fight." Brady comments to Collin and Seth.

"You must have lost your sense of memory because if I recall I won." Scar growls back.

"If I do recall but I did beat your ass." I object to her.

"Both of you stop it. Now!" Sam yells at us, using the alpha command but we ignore him completely. Paul and Embry grab us and pull us away from each other's throats.

"Bitch." Sam spits at me.

"Whore." I retort.

"Slut." Scar growls.

"Motherfucker cocksucker." I name call back and we stare deathly at each other.

Suddenly we burst out laughing and collapse against our wolves's chests, not being able to keep a straight face, as we look at everyone's shocked filled faces. The band and pack look at us weirdly and confused. Jayy and Leah walk in, holding hands with each other, their tanned fingers perfectly intertwined. Jayy and Leah look at us, oddly. They find a place to sit and sit down.

"Why the fuck are they laughing?" Jayy asks.

"We have no flippin idea." Embry comments, confuzzled.

"One moment, they are arguing and at each other's throats. The next moment they are like this, laughing their asses off." Jared explains.

"Oh, now I understand." Jayy comments and we glare at him a little bit but then start giggling like crazy again. We stop laughing and calm down a little bit.

"Sorry, guys." Scar says.

"Yeah, we were just messing with ya." I say to them and they all glare at us. We put our hands up in defence and they stop glaring at us.

"So you and Leah, huh?" Seth asks Jayy and Leah blushes.

"Yeah. It's ok with you, right?" Jayy asks him and Seth nods his head, his brown eyes full of happiness for his older sibling.

"You break her heart and I won't be the only one who you would have to watch out for." Seth says threatening slightly and I see all the Pack guys smirk, devilishly.

"That goes for you, Brady, and Collin as well then." Jayy comments, slightly protective and the three of them gulp. I laugh as I see the band guys smirk evilly at them.

"It also goes for Paulina and Embryo too." Isaac teasingly says.

"Watch it." Paul growls at the nickname and Isaac smirks.

I look at Paul and Embry and notice them beginning to shake. I look at Scar and nod my head towards Embry. Scar looks over and kisses Embry on the cheek. Embry calms down. I rub Paul's arms and lean over to whisper into Paul's ear. I use my one hand to hide what I'm about to do.

"Calm down. He was only joking, wolf boy." I whisper to Paul. He still shakes but then I bite on his ear and he yelps, looking at me in complete surprise and shock. I shrug my shoulders and look at him, innocently.

"What the hell!" Paul exclaims, calmed down. I smirk at him.

"You didn't listen to me when I said to calm down." I explain to Paul as he rubs his now red ear, which is healing as we speak.

"That doesn't mean that you can bite me on the ear." Paul growls, pouting. The pack and band burst out laughing.

"You bit him?" Sam asks me, incredulously, as he laughs the hardest.

"He wasn't listening plus I heard somewhere that's what you do to show a dog, who is the boss." I say and everyone calms down. I lean forward and kiss Paul and then pull back.

"I love you, Paul." I lovingly say to him and he smirks his cocky, player grin.

"I love you, too." Paul says and kisses me hard and passionately on the lips and I slightly melt.

"Ah, our virgin eyes!" Brady, Collin and Seth yell out, dramatically.

"Oh, get a room." Sam calls to us.

"You mean, yours?" Paul asks as we pull away and Sam glares at him.

"No!" Sam says, glaring more. I smirk at Paul before I race up to my room, pulling Paul behind me.

"Night guys!" We both yell out before Paul slams the door behind him.

I walk over to my pj's and grab them. I'm just about ready to walk over to my bathroom to change when Paul's arms suddenly snake their way around my stomach and push my back against his chest. I can feel his scorching hot breath on my neck by my ear and my breathing hitches just a tiny bit.

"Now, where were we?" Paul seductively asks me and I feel his lips on my ear and his teeth nibbling on it. I bite my lower lip to stop myself from giving him a satisfying moan. I smirk and then turn around in Paul's arms.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Paul asks, not even bothering to hide the curiosity in his voice.

I lean forward and kiss him hard and deep, pushing him backwards onto my bed. I smirk against his lips more as my fingers skim his toned and hot chest. I trace over his abs and hear a soft moan come from Paul's lips. I smirk as his hands let go of me and I move off of him, racing quickly off to my bedroom, leaving a poor breathless and panting Paul. I smile and lock the bathroom door before Paul can get an idea to come to the bathroom with me.

I quickly undress and change into a tank top and boxer shorts. I then unlock the door and head back into my bedroom. Paul crawls under the covers and so do I. I lay my head on his chest, listening to his still racing heartbeat, that beats for me as Paul pulls me close as he wraps his long arms around me. He makes me feel so safe.

"Damn Tease." Paul whispers, huskily.

"But I'm your tease." I retort back and close my eyes.

We both fall asleep as sleep takes over us.


	15. Chapter 15- Performing and fainting

**Ch.15- Performing and fainting**

*** Wednesday Morning***

I wake up to the sun streaming through my bedroom window and I pull the nice and warm covers up and over my head, covering my head to block out the blinding sunlight. I turn around onto my other side to block more sunlight out and collide with warm human flesh. I open my eyes to see Paul's shirtless abs staring back at me and I smile. I close my eyes and cuddle more into Paul's chest. Paul's arms tighten around me more, keeping me safe and secure from the outside world.

Suddenly, my bedroom door bangs open, startling Paul and myself, forcing us to jump out of our embrace and look at the door, wide eyed. There, we see Scar, Embry and Jared, standing in my room with huge smiles on their faces. I groan and lie back down on my bed and cover my head with my pillow.

"Come on, guys. Time to get up!" Jared says to us and I hear Scar's feet pad over to me as Jared's and Embry's go over to Paul's side.

"Oh, fuck off." Paul groans as he too, follows my actions and hides his face, burying it under his pillow.

"Sorry, can't do that. Sam's orders." Embry comments. I look up from under my pillow and see him and Jared trying to pull Paul off my bed.

"Screw Sam and his orders." I mumble under my breath as Scar tries to pull me off my bed but I cling to it.

"Come on, Jaclyn. There is food downstairs ready for you and Paul." Jared tries to bribe us but I ignore him. The blankets are quickly taken off of us and a cold breeze sends a shiver down my spine. I whimper and curl myself into a ball, still hiding under my pillow. I hear Paul groan and get up off the bed.

"Jaclyn, there is fresh hazelnut coffee waiting downstairs." Scar tempts me and I perk up a bit. I open my dark blue eyes and see her, smiling down at me.

"No, there isn't. I would be able to smell it by now." I retort back.

"Fine then if you get up and ready for school, I'll make you some." Scar says. I come out from under my pillow and sit up and look at her with my puppy dog eyes.

"Really?" I ask her, babyishly as I give her my pleading doe eyes. Scar smiles at me.

"Really. Now, go and get dressed." Scar says and tosses me an outfit.

"Bossy, much." I mutter under my breath and get up off my bed, heading to my bathroom.

"Heard that." Scar comments and goes downstairs, wearing a low mini dress and heels.

I smile and walk into my bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I shower and then quickly change into a matching low strapless mini dress but instead of heels, I wear sneakers. I know you are shocked by me wearing a dress because normally I don't but for Scar, I wear almost anything. The guys are going to be so shocked. I unlock the door and walk through my bedroom and out my bedroom door. I head down the stairs and enter the dining room area.

I see the guys about to sit down at the table, where heaps of breakfast food is placed. I can smell the hazelnut coffee brewing and I smile. I see Scar, who is standing next to Embry, look over at me and smile, causing the guys and imprints to all look over at me. As soon as they see me, their jaws drop in surprise. I see Paul's eyes fill up with lust and adoration with how smoking hot I look, drooling a little and I smirk, noticing that all the guys including Paul, are shirtless, showing off their abs and muscles before school starts. I smirk even more as I notice an empty seat next to Paul and I walk over to Paul, leaning up to his ear, placing a hand on his hot chest.

"Might want to shut your mouth, babe, or you'll be catching flies." I seductively whisper into his ear, as I trail a finger along his abs and up to his chin, shutting his mouth for him. I see Paul shiver at my touch as I walk around him and sit down next to him. Paul snaps out of his staring.

"Tease." Paul mutters, slightly growling. I laugh a little.

"Only for you, wolf boy." I say to him, placing my right hand on his leg, teasingly and then removing it when I notice his breathing hitch.

"Since when do you wear dresses?" Embry asks the question that is on everybody's mind.

"Since your girlfriend has been one of my best friends. I only wear them when I hang out with her." I comment to him.

"Which is going to be a lot more often since I'm going to be moving in with the Cullens." Scar says, smiling at me and I playfully glare at her. The guys laugh a little.

"Well guys, dig in." Emily says and we all sit down. The guys start loading tons of food onto their plates but Scar and I grab a little bit of food. I look at her and smirk.

"Scar-Scar, where is my cup of coffee?" I ask her, innocently.

"You can get it yourself, Jaclyn. You know where the cups are and where the coffee is." Scar says and I pout at her, with my best pouting and innocent face.

"Fine. I'll go get you a cup of coffee." Scar says and begins to get up but Paul gets up quicker.

"That's ok, Scar. I can get her a cup of coffee." Paul says and Scar sits back down as Paul starts walking into the kitchen, where the coffee machine is.

"Awe, thanks Paul. That's so sweet of you." I say to him once he comes back and hands me it. I smile at him, beginning to drink my coffee, as he walks by. He trails a finger along my neck and I shiver, nearly choking on my coffee. I see Paul smirk when he sits down. Bastard.

"You ok, there, Jac?" Jared asks me and I can see a sly smile tugging on his lips. Damn him, he saw what Paul did.

"Yeah, just peachy. The coffee just went down the wrong way." I easily lie through my teeth. Jared smirks seeing through it and starts eating his food.

"You should eat more, Jaclyn." Scar says, motherly and I glare at her.

"Says you. You barely eat anything too so I wouldn't complain." I retort back to her. She glares at me back, heatedly.

"Well, at least I'm not starving myself." She says.

"I'm just not very hungry imagine that." I say, slightly dramatic and sarcastic at her, my glare hardening.

"Yeah, not very hungry, my ass." Scar comments back at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growl back at her. She smirks at me as my body starts violently shaking in anger.

"You know damn well what that means." Scar yells at me.

I stand up quickly, knocking my chair to the floor in the process. Scar gets up as well, causing both our imprints to get up to calm us down. Paul gets behind me and wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his chest, trying to calm me down. I close my eyes and lean back against him, slowly breathing in deep breaths and letting them out. I calm down and open my eyes.

"Sorry, Scar for getting upset at you." I apologize to her.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for getting upset with you too." Scar says and I smile at her.

"That's ok. So are we going to school soon?" I say as my shaking stops completely.

"Yeah, we should probably get going." Jared comments.

"Let's go!" Seth says and they all get up.

"Yeah but first, put some shirts on." Scar, the imprints and I say at the exact same time.

The guys laugh and grab shirts from their backpacks and slip them on. I watch Paul slip his shirt over his sexy chest and abs and I resist the urge to pout. We all head outside to the vehicles. Jacob starts racing off to the green forest to start running his patrol. Sam and Emily stay inside since they don't go to school anymore.

"So are we riding with you guys?" Scar asks Paul and Embry and they nod.

"Yeah, we got the day off." Paul says.

Scar, Embry, Paul and I all get into Paul's legendary black Mercedes and start driving to school. Jared, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady and Quill hop into Jared's Ford truck. Some of the guys get into the back of the car. We start racing to school and all of a sudden; Jared pulls up alongside Paul's car and starts revving his engine, wanting to race us. Paul smirks at Jared and revs his car.

Jared presses on the gas and speeds forwards, racing ahead of us, and changing into the right lane ahead of us before a car appears in the next lane. I roll my eyes at Paul as he presses his gas pedal soon after and soon passes Jared. The school parking lot soon appears and Paul quickly pulls in front of Jared's truck. We arrive at the school and park quickly. Jared pulls up next to us, glaring playfully as he and the others hop out of the truck.

I look over at Scar and see poor Scar has a death grip on the edge of her car seat. Paul, Embry, Scar and I hop out of the car, laughing. The other students at the school look at us oddly. We all gather our group and Paul tries to wrap his arm around me but I move away from him.

"You know, I could have easily beaten you to school." Jared grumbles but a smile soon appears on his lips as Kim walks over, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Sure, you could." Paul sarcastically says as he laughs.

"I so could." Jared complains but laughs a little bit.

"Yeah but by the time you could have beaten him, we would end up dead because of your guys's stupidity." I say, shuddering a little bit.

"Yeah, I mean we are immortal kind of but we aren't that immortal." Scar comments with a laugh. Embry laughs also and places a hand on her waist, pulling her to his chest. I see Paul pout and smirk a little bit. I see Jay and the rest of the band arrive at the school and walk over to us.

"Hey guys." Scar and I greet them and the pack all wave and say a chorus of heys. The band smiles back and wave at us, saying hey. Jayy walks over to Leah and smiles at me, holding her hand in his, entwining their fingers together perfectly.

"We still playing that one song at lunch?" Jayy asks, pointedly at me.

"Yes. I want to do it." I say back to him and the pack give me a confused look. I just shake my head. I see the last remaining single guys checking out the students at the school.

"Well, isn't this a good looking school." Mitch flirtatiously comments, as his eyes check out some poor girl's ass as she walks by.

"Keep it in your pants, Mitch. We don't need you boys causing problems so soon already." I say with a laugh and Mitch playfully glares at me.

"Yeah but at last time you girls were the ones causing heart-break and trouble. It's our turn now." Chase says, winking at me. Him and Mitch both high five. The girls and I roll our eyes at them.

"Oh don't roll those lovely eyes at us. Just because you girls aren't single anymore, doesn't mean you can ruin our fun." Isaac comments, laughing.

"Fine but when you boys end up with AIDS or herpes don't come crawling and whining to us." Abigail says annoyed before I can make a comment and I see Seth kiss her cheek, bringing a beautiful true Abigail smile to her face.

"Whipped much." Connor comments.

"At least I have someone." Abigail retorts, sticking her tongue out at him, childishly while he glares at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Connor snaps at her.

"Children behave or I'll ground you both." I command and they both turn and look at me, surprised.

"You don't live with us." Abigail snaps sharply at me and I give her one of my famous death glares, shutting her up.

"Yeah." Connor says, slightly snottily and I hide my laugh at his girlishness.

"I'll find some way to do something." I tell them, evilly and I see them gulp, terrified. The bell rings and we head to our lockers and to our classes.

*** Skip to Lunchtime. ***

After our morning classes, we all head to the lunchroom and head over to the Pack's table. I smirk at the band and quickly head into the girl's bathroom and change into a very low-cropped strapless dress and heels in one of the stalls. I walk out of the stall and check myself out in the mirror. Damn, I look so hot and sexy. I wink at my reflection in the mirror and then walk out, heading into the lunchroom.

I spot Mitch causally walking by the lights with his guitar. I wink at him, giving him the signal for him to start the show. The lights shut off instantly, blackening the room and I see Abigail quickly lock all the doors so that the teachers can't get in. The rest of the band starts playing the song and then Jayy starts singing. The other girls get spotlights and they point it at Jayy and I.

I start dancing my way towards Jayy while he starts singing, "She's not afraid" by One Direction. I see the student body start clapping, smiling and singing along minus a couple of sluts and haters of One Direction as they listen to Jayy's angelic voice. I move my body to the music and walk to the band, lightly kissing the boys on their cheeks as they play. The song ends and I see Paul glaring at the guys and me, getting jealous so easily. The next song begins and I grab a mic quickly.

I listen for my intro note and then start singing," Your love is my drug." by Kasha and dancing my body over to Paul and slightly grinding against him before moving to a couple of other guys. I start grinding with them and notice Paul glaring with hatred at the guys and wink at him. By the end of the song, I move back beside Jayy and finish the song. I see the teachers burst through the door and turn on the lights, glaring at our band. They start heading towards Jayy and I and suddenly I notice that my normal wolf temperature is my temperature right now and how hot it is in the cafeteria.

I start to feel dizzy and quite faint as I slowly notice my body paling in colour. The room is spinning fast and I notice one of the head teachers is in front of me.

"Who's pathetic excuse of an idea was this?!" The teacher demands, his voice louder then it should be.

"Mine." I squeak out before anyone else can take the blame for it.

"Detention after school in my classroom, Miss. Carson. I expect you there, understood?!" The teacher yells at me and I wince.

"Understood, sir." I say back, too dizzy and weak to fight back against him, which is unusual for me.

"Good. Now everyone to class!" The teacher yells and everyone starts heading to class as the teachers walk out of the room. The band and pack stand around me.

"Thanks for taking the blame for all of us, JC." Jayy says, relieved that he didn't get into trouble.

"No problem. It was mainly my idea anyway." I say, smiling at them. I curl my hands into fists to stop myself from fainting.

"Are you alright, JC?" Scar asks me and I slightly glare at her. The band and pack look at me and notice my abnormally pale skin.

"I'm fine." I lie to them but I know that they don't believe me for a second just by judging from the concern and worried looks on their faces.

"Funny that you say that because normally you would have back talked that teacher instead you didn't." Jayy sarcastically remarks, his eyes filled with concern and brotherly love for me.

"I said I was f-f-fine." I stutter out as my body sways from a very sudden wave of dizziness. I start falling to the floor but a pair of warm hands catches me, circling around my body before I reach the ground and holding me up.

"Jaclyn?!" Everyone yells out in panic as they crowd around me. I groan weakly as I feel my body being lifted up bride-style into the arms that were wrapped around me. My eyes slowly closing but I blink them open again and look into the deep depths of chocolate brown eyes of Paul.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Jayy yells out, panicked and clearly not thinking straight. L_eave it to Jayy to really start panicking._

"Dumb ass! We can't take her to a hospital because they would find out our secret" Paul growls out at him and I can tell not by looking that Jayy is glaring at him.

"We need to take her to Carlisle. Check her temperature!" Scar demands and Paul growls at the mention of Carlisle and I feel someone place their cold hand on my forehead.

"She's burning up hotter then us and that's saying something bad!" Embry says, freaked out. I feel Paul pick up speed in his walking, moving us out of the school. A gust of wind presses on my body and I relax in my imprint's arms. Paul shakes me as my eyes close and I groan in response.

"Eyes open!" Paul demands, growling at me and I stare dizzily up at him.

"I'm ok." I groan out and notice Paul's eyes dart down at me to give me a glare.

"You damn well aren't fine and you fucking know it!" Paul growls out lowly. I can hear the others agreeing.

"Someone call Sam and explain to him what's going on." Jacob commands, his alpha voice showing and someone starts dialling Sam's number.

"I'm f-fine." I say before I pass out, my body slumping in Paul's arms as everything goes black.


	16. Chapter 16- Heat Exhaustion? Anorexic?

**Ch.16- Heat Exhaustion? Anorexic?**

*** Thursday Morning***

"Is she going to be ok? What happened?" A rather rough voice demands, sounding close by and I try to open my eyes but I can't seem to find the strength to open them just yet.

"She is going to be fine. I think she might have fainted due to heat exhaustion and lack of eating right." A gentle and very doctoral voice answers the first voice. These voices sound so familiar and I struggle to remember who is whose. I feel ice-cold hands on my forehead and the rest of my body and I thrash around a little bit in panic, my instincts remembering that cold skin usually means a vampire has me.

"Easy, Trix. It's ok." I hear Emmett's voice say by my ears but I don't calm down any.

"Paul, place your hands on her cheeks." Carlisle's voice commands and I hear a growl before I feel Paul's very familiar rough yet soft hands on my cheeks. I whimper slightly.

"Shh. It's alright, baby girl. I'm here and you are alright." Paul's angelic voice fills my ears and I slowly start calming right down. Paul's fingers stroke my cheeks, softly and my body relaxes as I focus more on Paul's touch.

"Is she going to wake up soon?" Sam's fatherly voice asks Carlisle.

"I'm not too sure because Jaclyn hasn't been eating right plus the heat exhaustion might have made Jaclyn lose a lot of her energy." Carlisle explains and I can hear people huffing.

"Why the heat exhaustion though? It's never has happened before." Seth's brotherly voice asks him.

"I guess Jaclyn failed to tell us that her normal wolf temperature is warmer then your guys' temperature." Carlisle explains and I force my eyes to flutter open.

"Sorry about that." I groan out, coughing slightly as I glance around the room and notice all the Cullens, wolf pack and band members in the room. The Cullens had their cold hands on me, trying to cool me off some. Paul lifts me up into a sitting position so I can breathe easier and I smile softly at him in thanks.

"Jaclyn, why did you forget to mention that important detail?" Esme asks me, motherly.

"It must have slipped my mind. Normally I would mention it if that topic came up." I comment as I lean against Paul's chest, still feeling hot and tired out.

"You should have told at least someone. Anyways, what does your temperature run at?" Carlisle questions me and I can hear the hint of curiosity.

"Normally it runs at 115 F where as your guys' temperature runs at 108 F." I explain to them. Everyone's jaws pretty much drop in slight shock after I say this.

"Why did you get heat exhaustion though?" Brady asks me and I roll my eyes at him.

"The thing about me being an Alpha Protector is I can easily control my body temperature so that I can blend in with both super naturals, like you guys, and humans too. I got heat exhaustion because I forgot to make my temperature go down to a colder one instead I ended up leaving it at my normal 115 F which is kind of dangerous." I explain to them and it seems to spike their interests.

"Jaclyn, why haven't you been eating properly?" Carlisle demands, both parental and doctoral and I see Scar secretly smirking. Everyone turns to look at me, waiting on my response.

"I'm just not as hungry as I used to be, that's all." I reply as truthfully as I can.

"Lies." Scar says, trying to cover it up with a cough as she smirks but I know that everyone heard.

"Oh like you are one to talk, Scarlett Annabell White." I growl out, glaring at her and her eyes glare in return, slightly widening because she knows we both are in the same vote and know each other inside and out.

"Do not use my full name and don't act like I'm in the same vote with you not eating correctly!" Scar growls out at me, clearly upset. _She hates it when I use her full name._

"You are too involved and in the same exact vote as me not eating correctly because you are pretty much starving yourself!" I yell out at her, growling and we hear people gasp in shock as they watch us argue. I get up from Paul, ignoring the dizziness I still feel and start heading towards the door as I notice Scar's shaking form, knowing well that a wolf fight is about to break loose. I see Embry and Paul both try to come and calm us down as I too start shaking but Sam and Carlisle stop them.

"Let them fight it out. Then we will question them." Sam commands them and both Scar and I both let out a growl.

"Get back here, Jaclyn Jones Carson!" Scar demands but I just glare at her, smirking as I race out of the room and the house too.

"Make me!" I yell out at her as I run and then suddenly a huge force slams into me, knocking me flying to the ground a few yards away from the house. I look up and see Scar's black wolf form in front of me and I know she was the force that knocked me flying. I groan in slight pain and annoyance as I look at her.

"Fine then if that's the way you want it to be then that's how we will do it. Just like old times." I growl out and shift quickly on my feet into my white wolf form, growling and snapping my sharp jagged teeth aggressively at her.

"Damn." I hear one of the guys mutter under his breath and I quickly glance towards where the voice was heard and I see everyone is outside watching us. Scar takes this as an opportunity to attack me at my neck and at the last second I dodge her attack and attack her back at her neck instead. She whimpers as my teeth grip her neck, digging into her neck and she slowly backs down and lies down on her stomach on the ground with me hovering over top of her.

"_Let go of me!"_Scar says through her thoughts, whimpering cowardly.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Seth asks, freaked out.

"Not just yet." Sam commands to him.

"_Do you give?"_I demand back at her, growling lowly.

"_Fine. Ok. I give up."_Scar whimpers out and I let go of her but I keep my eyes on her as I back away.

"_What's that? One more for me again? Come on Scarlett. You are falling behind._" I sarcastically say to her, teasing her as I'm trying to calm her down again. Suddenly I get a very terrible pain in the deep pit of my stomach and I whimper out painfully, unsuspecting the pain. Scar's eyes widen slightly.

"_What's wrong?!_" Scar asks, panicked slightly.

"Scar, what did you do to her?!" Paul exclaims, growling and moving towards us but the guys stop him. Embry growls at him, which causes him to growl, back which cause Scar and I to both growl at them. I stop mid-growl and whimper, lying on my stomach.

"_What's wrong, JC?_" Scar asks, concerned through her thoughts as she walks over to me and nudges me with her nose in wolf form.

"_I have a bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen soon with the upcoming events._" I whimper out in my thoughts and Scar licks my cheek.

"_Nothing is going to happen. Everything is going to be alright._" Scar comforts me and I smile slightly.

"_Are you sure?_" I ask her, still not sure. She nods her head, grinning.

"_Positive. Now let's phrase back so that we can get the questions from them done and over with._" Scar says and I nod my head. We both think of clothes for what we want to wear when we phrase and then we phrase with those clothes on.

"I just love doing that!" Scar says, happily and we both high five.

"Are you girls okay?" Jayy asks us, slightly demanding and we roll our eyes.

"Yeah, of course." Scar says, for the both of us, since I still shaken up about my bad feelings. _They usually turn out right too._

"What was wrong with Jaclyn, earlier?" Paul asks, concerned and worried as he walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. I lean into his warm embrace and feel safe and not as shaken up as before.

"I just had a bad feeling about the upcoming fight and my gut feeling always causes me some sort of small amount of pain." I say, smiling a little and then slightly wincing in pain.

"Why does it cause you pain?" Jasper asks me, uncomfortable with my pain and everyone's emotions.

"I guess it comes with being Alpha protector." I say and the pain goes away.

"Hey, JC. Can we show them that one power that you have and know about?" Scar asks me, excited as can be. I give her a look that clearly says no but she just pouts at me.

"Please?" She begs me, using her puppy dog eyes and I bite on the inside of my cheek.

"What power is Scar talking about?" Carlisle asks me and I groan, knowing that I can't hide the power from them.


	17. Chapter 17- Healing Powers

**Ch.17- Healing powers**

*** Thursday Night***

"Well I have this power that I barely use because it drains a lot of energy from me, each and every time I use it." I explain as I glare hard at Scar and she just smirks at me, ignoring my glare.

"What does it do?" Carlisle asks me and I internally groan.

"It allows me to heal anyone or any thing." I say to him and his eyes widen.

"How?" He asks me.

"Here, I'll show you. Emily, come over here for a moment." I say and Emily starts to come towards me but Sam steps in front of her, protectively.

"Sam, I won't hurt her. I promise you." I say to him and he lets her stand in front of me. I stand up and smile at Emily. I place a hand over top of all Emily's scars and Emily shuts her eyes.

I shut my eyes also and focus my energy on healing and removing Emily's scars. Slowly and surely, I can sense them disappearing. I hear gasps from everyone else and I know that I have sensed right. I open my eyes and see Emily's face have been wiped clean of her scars. I slowly sit back down next to Paul, closing my eyes, as I feel drained out of energy and dizzy.

The pack looks at Emily and gasps more. Sam's face is filled with shock as he kisses Emily.

"You ok, there JC?" Jasper asks me as he senses my energy and emotions drained out. My eyes flutter open and I see everyone still has shocked and surprised faces on as they look over at me. They take one look at me and they all look concerned.

"Hmmm?" I hum out a response, weakly. Carlisle moves over next to me and places a hand on my forehead and I weakly smile at him.

"Jaclyn, are feeling alright?" Carlisle asks me and I nod slightly. I groan as another dizzy spell comes on just from that motion and I lay my head on Paul's lap, contently.

"I'm a fine guys, really." I say as I rest my eyes and just listen, saving my energy that is slowly building up again.

"Jaclyn?!" The guys yell out but I ignore them.

"Guys, let her rest. She's fine." Scar tells them and I sense them backing off a little.

"How do you know that?" Paul demands at her.

"Because this has happened before and I know a lot more about her then you do, at this moment." Scar angrily snaps and Paul growls at her. I feel Paul play with my hair and I relax.

I rest for a few minutes before I open my bright blue eyes again and see everyone with a worried look on their faces. I smile reassuringly at them and they give me a weak smile and calm down except Paul. I raise my head up and get up slowly. Paul tries to get me to rest more but I ignore him and sit next to him, entwining our hands and slightly rubbing his finger with mine, which slowly relaxes him as I look at everyone smiling.

"So how long have you had that power?" Carlisle questions, curiously.

"For quite some time but I barely use it." I tell him.

"Why?" Sam demands slightly.

"It drains my energy and if I use it too much then I could end up killing myself. How, I looked before was only a small reaction of using a little bit of it." I explain.

"Oh." Sam says.

"Thank-you, Jaclyn." Emily says, smiling and free of scars.

"You are very welcomed, Emily." I say back.

"It sure did drain a lot out of you." Jasper comments and I nod my head.

"Yeah it does. The only real downfall to it is that I can't use it on myself." I say with a pout and everyone laughs, knowing I'm trying to lighten up the room.


	18. Chapter 18- Training and some fun

**Ch.18- Training and a bit of fun**

*** Thursday night***

"So training this weekend or do we want to start training earlier?" Sam asks the Cullens.

"We could meet in the clearing in an hour or so." Carlisle says back.

"Yeah, that works for us." Sam comments and the Cullen use their vampire speed to head home, gone from my sight before my next eye blink.

"What exactly are you guys training for?" Jayy asks the pack and I.

"There is a newborn army coming after Bella Swan and we all are training to fight them." Sam responses.

"Newborn? Meaning what exactly?" Chase asks, clearly not understanding what Sam means. I roll my eyes. He clearly isn't the sharpest knife in the box.

"Newborn as in new born blood crazed vampires that will be wanting to kill everyone in town and the reservation including Bella. We need to protect the people." I explain to him and he nods his head.

"Who is this Bella person that they are after?" Isaac asks, curious.

"Bella is Edward's mate and Jacob's die hard crush. They have a love triangle going on. Edward is the vampire who can read minds. So do you guys want more? We could use the extra help." I explain further more, gaining a small glare from Jacob. I can tell by the look of excitement on their faces that they want in.

"Sure we haven't done much for fighting in our forms in a while." Jayy comments and the others all agree. The guys who have recently imprinted don't seem like they like the idea of their girls being in on the fight.

"You girls shouldn't be in on the fight." Embry comments, earning a deathly glare from Scar. If looks could kill, Embry would be six feet under ground.

"Why? Because we are girls? We can handle ourselves. You can even ask the boys." Abigail comments and the boys in the band nod their heads in agreement.

"The girls are pretty damn good at fighting. They can easily take any one of us on and beat us in seconds flat." Jayy comments, being the leader that he is. He is also one of the best and strongest fighters in our group.

"That's coming from someone who is one of the best and strongest fighters in our group too." Scar proudly remarks.

"I guess you girls can tag along if you are any good." Seth says, teasingly.

"If? There isn't an if about it. We are good and we can prove it to you at the clearing tonight when we train."Olivia determinately says.

"How exactly are you going to prove that that in the clearing tonight? One of you girls is a seal and we all know that seals can only swim in the water and the clearing is all wood and grass." Paul states, smirking at her.

"Just because Hillary can turn into a seal, doesn't mean she can't fight at all. She is a pretty good fighter in her normal form. She just won't shift when everyone else, except Michael and Connor, do. We will practise fighting each other and the Cullens. If you think that we are good and can handle ourselves pretty good then we can fight in the battle, if not then we have to stay with the other imprints. Deal?"Scar declares.

"Alright but if we win, you have to stay and protect the imprints and can't leave the house at all. Got it?" Sam demands and we agree.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Paul confidently says to the guys. The band and I laugh a little.

"If only that were true, babe." I say to him and he raises an eye brow at me, questioningly.

"Are we going to the clearing then?" Sam questions and we all nod our heads.

"We will meet you guys there." I say to Sam and they head out the door. We follow close behind them. I turn to the others and smirk at the band.

"Ready?" I call to them and they look at me. The pack looks behind them at us as well.

"Ready." They say back.

After they say ready back, most of us shift into our beautiful and handsome supernatural forms. The ones that don't shift into their forms, all smirk as they know that they are just as fast as us in their human forms. I see the pack all looking at us in awe. I'm in my pure white wolf form. Scar is in her pure black, with neon green and purple streaked wolf form.

Abigail is in her harpy form, which is pretty much her human form except with huge black wings. I see her just gliding in the air, looking so free as any bird-like creature would once being set free. Hillary and her cousin, Connor are running extremely fast, keeping up with everyone since they can't change into their selkie form. Mitch is sprinting just as quick as them, keeping up good pace with everyone. Olivia has taken to the skies in her Banshee form next to Abigail and both are having fun flying.

Jayy is racing next to the pack, Scarlett and I in his elemental wolf form. His wolf is a mix of orange, black, blue, and white with the symbols of the elements on his fur. Isaac has shifted into his fox form or kitsune form. You would think that his fox form is small but he is the same size of an average sized wolf. He is also racing next to Jayy, the pack, Scar and I. Chase has decided to transform into a gorgeous pure black wolf and seems to be keeping up with everyone else.

I smile to myself as I see my friends all having fun and as I feel the wind clawing at my fur. We soon reach the clearing and all come to a halt. The Cullen's aren't here yet so we have quite a bit of time to find out whether us girls can help out at the Newborn battle that is coming up soon. I set a mind link that allows everyone to be connected at the same time.

"So shall we get this party started?" I comment, smirking a little bit.

"Yeah, who's going first against each other?" Mitch asks, smirking as well.

"Wait... How can we hear your thoughts?" Sam demands slightly.

"I set up a mind link that allows everyone to see each other's thoughts." I say back to him.

"Oh." Sam says.

"I think it should be imprints against imprintees since the guys that haven't imprinted yet are going to be in the battle already." I explain to the group.

"Okay. So what are the rules going to be?" Jacob asks.

"I think the rules should be that if a girl is defeated then they have to stay back and protect the imprints back at the reservation. That way the girls are still fighting and protecting and not just being bored back at the reservation. Does that sound fair?" I ask everyone and I see everyone nod their heads.

"That sounds pretty fair, although what couple is going to go first?" Embry asks, curious.

"How about the youngest couples go first and then the older ones?"I say back.

"Yeah, I think that works. So that would be Collin against Hillary?"Sam says and I see Collin gulp.

"Yup, although to make things fair, Collin has to be in his human form since Hillary can't change into her selkie form here." I say and see Collin nod, going behind a tree.

He switches back to his human form and comes out wearing shorts and is shirtless. Hillary eyes him up as any girl would. They walk to the middle of the clearing and stand on opposite sides, getting into a fighting stance. I see Mitch stand in the middle of them, being the referee. Everyone else crowds around the outside of the clearing or the fighting arena.

I see Collin and Hillary smirk at each other. Mitch nods at Collin and Hillary and as soon as he does, they both rush at each other. Collin throws a punch at Hillary but she slides onto the ground, swiping his feet from under him causing him to fall straight to the forest ground, flat on his ass. He glares up at her and quickly gets up before she can land a hit on him. She runs at him, a fist heading towards his face and he reaches out and grabs her wrist, catching her off guard. She freezes for two seconds and those two seconds give Collin the opportunity to use one of his legs to hit one of hers and she falls on the ground.

Collin quickly grabs her arms and pins her to the ground.

"I win." Collin says, smirking at her as she glares at him. She reached up and kisses his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Yup, you do win." She says to him.

"Alright, that's the end of the first match. Go back to where you were sitting before."Mitch says and Collin lets go of Hillary. Hillary heads to her spot on the side and Collin goes behind a tree, switching back to his wolf form. He then goes over to her and lays down next to her.

"Okay, next is Brady and Olivia." Mitch explains.

"This will be fun." Brady comments as he walks in his wolf form to the opposite side of the clearing, across from Olivia.

"I have a question. Are those that have supernatural powers allowed to use them or is that a disadvantage to the wolves?"Olivia questions, smirking at Brady. Brady's eyes widen slightly, becoming the size of a small plate.

"Well, I believe that we should be allowed to use our supernatural powers to make things interesting. Don't you guys agree?" I exclaim smiling and people nod their heads.

"That works." Sam says and Mitch begins the match.

As soon as Mitch gives the signal, both Olivia and Brady rush at each other. Brady leaps at Olivia but as he does, Olivia quickly flies straight up into the air and smirks at Brady. Brady searches around for her, not realizing that she is above him. Suddenly, Olivia smirks and sends a huge screech at Brady, sending him slamming into a tree. Brady whimpers but stays down. Olivia gets this guilty look on her face and flies down towards him to see if he is okay.

Mitch walks over as well and sees that he is okay.

"The winner is Olivia since Brady can't get back up to fight." Mitch says, calling the match.

"I'm so so so so so sorry, Brady. I didn't mean to send you flying like that."Olivia say as she sits down next to him. He looks up at her and licks her face, telling her that it is okay.

"Next up is Seth and Abigail." Mitch announces and both of them walk up to their positions, smirking at one another.

"Try not to hurt me too much."Abigail says, smirking at Seth, pouting. Seth gives a wolfish grin and then rushes at her.

Seth tries to bite and pounce at her but she easily dodges, making Seth tire himself out. In fighting, the first lesson we are taught is that if your opponent becomes exhausted then they can't defend themselves very well. Seth keeps trying to attack her but his attack are getting slower and slower. After ten minutes or so, Seth stops attacking her and just lays down on the ground, panting. Mitch nods at Seth and he nods back at him, leaving Abigail smirking. Seth then gets up and crawls himself over to where he was sitting before then lays back down on the ground.

The pack and band members all laugh.

"Looks like Abigail gets to decide whether or not she hangs back at the reservation since Seth is out."Mitch comments, laughing and Seth glares at him.

"I'll stay back with Hillary and watch the other imprints."Abigail says and sit down next to Seth, running her pale skinned fingers through his sandy coloured fur.

"It seems you boys are losing. So far there has been two wins on the girls' side."I snicker to the guys and they glare at me.

"Embry and Scarlett, you two are up next."Mitch calls to them and they walk up, both in their wolf forms. Scarlett sends a devilish smirks towards Jayy and both smirk back at her.

"Go Embry, you can win." The pack hollers to him and he smirks.

Mitch gives the signal and both opponents nod back at him, signalling that they are ready to go. He gives them a thumbs up sign and they begin. Neither of them moves for five minutes and then slowly both of them take a step forwards towards one another. They slowly circle around each other, trying to find a weakness to hit but that's the thing about Scarlett, Jayy and I. We don't really have a physical weakness.

Suddenly I see Scar give a smirk at Embry, confusing him slightly before she launches at him, grabbing his neck with her teeth. Embry didn't have enough time to react before he was slammed down to the ground hard. He tried biting at her but she moved her front paws onto him and moved her teeth to his neck, looking like she was going in for the final kill. She looks at Mitch and Mitch nods at her. She licks Embry on the cheek and gets off of him, moving to her spot.

Embry moves to lay down next to her, looking both defeated and embarrassed since he got beaten by a girl.

"Scarlett isn't staying back at the reservation. She will be joining the fight. Next up is Jaclyn and Paul."Mitch says and I smirk, walking to my spot on the side, facing Paul.

"Come on, Paul. You can win, after all you are one of our best fighters."Jared cheers out to Paul and I burst out laughing. Paul gives me a curious look.

"What is so funny? I can easily beat you. It will be a piece of cake."Paul smirks, which just makes me laugh that much harder. He glares at me and I eventually calm my breathing and end my laughing.

"If only it was that easy, wolf boy. See, there are things that you don't know about me."I smirk at him. Paul is about to ask me what I mean by that when Mitch nods and the match begins.

I give Paul a wolfish grin as we begin to circle each other, waiting patiently for the other one to make the first move. I slowly unblock my mind and send Paul a memory of me showing, naked as a jaybird. Along with that memory, I send him other images, memories and thoughts that I have had about him and only him. Paul instantly freezes in his spot, his body rigid as his thoughts are full of awe, shock and surprise at the feelings that I have bottled up all these years that are all about him. I also notice that everyone watching are clued in on Paul's thoughts, have their eyes widen and their jaws are dropped slightly.

With all that in mind, it buys me enough time to slam my body into Paul's, knocking him to the ground. Paul lays there for a few seconds, stunned, and then shakes his head, slowly getting up and giving me a glare. I smirk back at him and knock him to the ground a second time, pinning him to the ground with my paws. I lean down, pushing my weight onto Paul, which stops him from squirming around in my gasp. My mouth hovers above his neck, going in for the final kill and then suddenly Mitch appears. Mitch snaps his fingers, signalling that I won and I smirk. I get off of Paul, giving him a lick on the cheek with my long pink tongue.

He playfully glares at me as he gets up. Together, we head back to our spots next to each other.

"You cheated." Paul states to me, as we sit down next to each other.

"Now, how did I do that? I was following the riles that everyone agreed upon." I comment, acting as innocent as possible.

"Besides all I see is a sour wolf." I gloat, smirking at Paul, who glares at me.

"I am not a sour wolf, but you did cheat and I'll get you later for it." Paul retorts at me.

"How am I a cheater? Hmm. The rules stated that magical powers could be used and I followed the rules completely. It's not my fault that you didn't know everything about me." I snap back at him and he backs down.

"Oh okay. Fine. You won fair." Paul says back, just as Mitch walks to the middle of the field.

"Thank-you. I did win fair and square." I say and Paul nods his head.

"Well Jaclyn won that one. Next up is Jayy and Leah. Try to play as fair as possible." Mitch says as Leah and Jayy go on opposite sides of the field, getting into a ready position.

Mitch nods and the match begins. Leah and Jayy circle each other slowly. Suddenly tree roots rise up from the ground and wrap around Leah's legs, forcing her to stay still. Leah glares at Jayy as he walks forwards towards her. He stands in front of her, face to face, when Leah sticks her tongue out and licks his face.

Jayy's cheeks go red and the tree roots holding Leah loosen, giving Leah time to escape. She quickly jumps away from the roots and on top of Jayy, who has no time to escape within those seconds. She pins him to the ground and Jayy huffs, knowing that he allowed her to win. She goes in for the kill shot and Mitch snaps his fingers. Leah gets off of him, walking to her spot and Jayy follows her. Clapping and laughter rings out throughout the entire forest. Seconds later, the Cullens appear, smiling.

"Seems like we just missed an entertaining show." I hear Emmett say, laughing and smirking.

"Yeah, sadly you did. We were just getting in some extra practise." Mitch says on the behalf of the pack and the band.

"I can see that. Shall we get straight to business then?" Carlisle asks and everyone nods.

"Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them." Carlisle continues.

"They want to know how they differ from us." Edward says to Carlisle and I roll my eyes. Sam must have asked the question. I block my mind from everyone and cut the mind link between the band and pack. The band and I stay silent, just watching the pack and Cullens interact with each other.

"They are a great deal strong then us because their own human blood still lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in the first several months of their life." Carlisle says and then nods to Jasper. Carlisle moves to stand with his family and Jasper walks forwards to where Carlisle was standing moments before.

"Carlisle is right. That is why they are created. A new born army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are: first, never let their arms go around you, they will crush you instantly. The second, never go for the obvious kill. They will be expecting that and you will lose." Jasper explains with his texas accent and then calls upon Emmett to fight against him.

"Don't hold back."Jasper comments, as Emmett comes forwards and stands across from Jasper, getting into a fighting stance.

"Not in my nature." Emmett smirks and runs at him. I roll my eyes. Of course Emmett would do something like that.

*** **Skips to when Jasper beats Emmett.*

"Never lose focus."Jasper says to Emmett and I let out a wolf laugh, unblocking my mind to allow Edward to listen to my thoughts.

"He always loses focus and that's why he loses. I've known that for years on end."I comment to Edward and see him smile.

"What?" Emmett asks Edward after he gets up and switches spots with him. Edward walks to stand across from Carlisle.

"Nothing, just something that Jaclyn thought."Edward says and Emmett glares at me, automatically knowing that I made an insult towards him. I smirk back at him.

* Skip until after Edward gets beat by Carlisle.*

"One more thing: never turn your back on your enemy."Jasper says to Edward after he observes Carlisle and Edward's fight.

"Yeah, Eddy. You should know better then that." I tease Edward, childishly and see him send me a glare before anyone else can notice as he goes to stand next to Bella.

***** Skip until after Jasper beat Rosalie and just before Alice's and Jasper's fight.*

Just as Alice and Jasper start fighting, I go behind a tree. I switch into my human form, feeling my bones snap and crack back into place. I make sure that my clothes look good on me, and watch Alice's and Jasper's fight from the shadows. I walk out just as Jasper and Alice share a short kiss, and see the pack and band give me a questioning look; wondering why I'm in my human form. I smirk a tad bit and laugh a little as I step out of the shadows.

"One more thing: never underestimate your soul mates or your opponents based off of their size either. Right, Jasper?" I question him, smirking at him.

"Correct. Nice to see you in your human form again, Jaclyn." Jasper says back to me.

"Yeah, at least you trust us, unlike some of your friends." Emmett comments to me and I smirk even more.

"Yeah, well in a sense Jasper is a show off in this situation and it was fairly easy to tell that you were going to get beaten by him during your guys' match." I retort back to Emmett, egging him on to challenge me and I see Edward smirk.

"Plus I'll always trust your family. You are all like family to me." I continue, smiling at the Cullen family.

"What do you mean that you could tell that I was going to lose?" Emmett questions, taking a step towards me.

"Oh please. Everyone knows that you are all strength and you always lose your focus." I say at him, smirking at him as his eyes narrow at me.

"Alright. How about we see how strong you truely are? Let's see if you are really capable of being in the newborn battle."Emmett says, taking my challenge and my smirk widens.

Emmett and I go to the middle of the clearing as everyone else watches. Some roll their eyes at our childish behaviour while others are likely making bets.

"Well considering I've already won a fight against a wolf, going against you should be a real piece of cake." I gloat, smirk still present on my face.

"I doubt I'll make this that easy on you."Emmett says, sending me a smirk of his own.

"So the itty bitty teddy bear wants to play. How cute and fun." I tease Emmett and he glares at me for saying my nickname for him out loud. I see some of my band mates laughing at the nickname.

"If I win, I'll even go against Edward and Jasper to prove that I'm really ready for the battle that's coming up. That is if they are up for the challenge as well." I continue. I see Jasper and Edward nod their head in agreement, accepting my little challenge.

"Okay fine. That works, but you have to be in the form that you are planning on being in for the battle." Emmett retorts, and I glare a little before I start smirking again.

"Ah, but I plan to be in both forms for that battle." I comment back.

"How?"Emmett questions, curious.

"Well, come at me and I'll show you. Show me what you've got and I'll make sure to beat you like I did the last time we fought." I say, challenging him even more. He smirks at me, glaring slightly.

Emmett charges at me, just like he did in his fight with Jasper. Instead of taking Emmett head on, like Jasper did, I side-step him at the last second, which causes Emmett to fall face forwards into the dirt. I allow Emmett to get back up and see him face me. This time, he charges, but instead of going for my waist to push me down, he starts throwing punches at me. I keep on blocking them, waiting for him to tire himself out completely.

Emmett keeps on throwing punches blindly at me, slowing down little by little, but not enough to allow me to throw in a punch of my own. I decide on a different tactic instead. I stop protecting myself and allow myself to get hit. Emmett hits me in the stomach hard, making me wince in slight pain, and sends me flying backwards, just barely hovering over the ground for a few minutes. In those moments, I close my eyes and shift into my wolf.

I open my eyes and glare at Emmett. I see his eyes widen in surprise, as he notices my sudden shift in forms. I can feel all eyes on me as well and know that no one was expecting me to do that, especially not that quickly since shifting can be so hard to control. Emmett smirks, finally realizing that he is able to fight me in my wolf form, giving him more of a challenge almost like hunter against prey. I smirk since I haven't allowed Emmett to ever go against me in my wolf form before now. I growl low as I see some of the pack step forwards and my growl sends them back to where they were before.

I glance back at Emmett and he charges at me again. I smirk and as he nears me, I move quickly to the side and then turn around quickly to straight behind him, which Emmett didn't expect. As Emmett falls to the ground a second time, I quickly pounce onto his back, pinning him to the ground. I lean down to go and bite him, growling at him. I feel Emmett freeze completely in slight fear and then see Jasper and Mitch come over to rescue Emmett.

Mitch snaps his fingers and I get off of Emmett, obeying like a good dog, keeping my eyes on Emmett as I walk over to Mitch. Mitch pets my head and I smile, licking his hand. I pull away and look between a proud Jasper and a very beaten Emmett. Emmett walks over to Rosalie who kisses his cheek.

"You win again. I think I'm done for tonight, Trix." Emmett comments and I bark out a laugh, proud to have been him again.

"A job very well done, Jaclyn. So who do you want to face next?"Jasper asks me and I smirk.


	19. Chapter 19-Facing Moody and Edwardo

**Never Gonna Forget**

**Chapter 19- **Facing Moody and Edwardo

Looking between Jasper and Edward, I decide to go against Edward and then Jasper. I quickly go behind a tree and shift into my human form. I straighten my back and crack it once I return to my human form. I suddenly get the urge to throw up, so I spit off to the side. My mouth gets a strange metallic taste to it and I feel some of it on my lips. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and realize that I spit out my own blood.

My eyes widen slightly and I quickly wipe away the blood onto my clothes. My stomach must not be completely healed and when Emmett hit my stomach, it must of caused more damage to my wound. I'll take it a little bit easy after tonight and after the battle this weekend. I just won't say anything to anyone until after the battle this weekend. I walk out from behind the tree and head over to the middle of the clearing. Before I reach the middle of the clearing, I walk past Paul and give him a pet on his big furry head and a smile.

I notice Paul give me a worried-filled glance and hope that no one else notice anything out of the ordinary about me or notice anything wrong with me. I arrive at the middle of the clearing and smile.

"I'll fight Edward next and then you." I say to Jasper and he nods, walking to stand next to Alice. Edward gives a short kiss to Bella and then walks to the centre of the clearing, smiling at me. I remember that I blocked my mind during my match with Emmett and have kept it blocked since then. I'll keep it blocked to give Edward a small disadvantage and a challenge for the both of us. We face each other and he smirks at me.

"I honestly don't get why you want to fight against Jasper. You already lost once recently."Edward comments to me, smirking at me. Ah. I see that he is trying to make me lose focus so that I'll be at a disadvantage and he'll hear my thoughts. Well, two can play that game. I smirk back at him.

"That was only once, Edwardo. Besides, as you can see, I have a different tactic this time around."I say to him. Edward glares at me for calling him Edwardo. We start circling each other, neither of us wanting to make the first move. My hands start itching for me to start the fight but I'm waiting patiently for the right time to make my move.

"I can tell that you definitely are approaching things differently."Edward says to me and I can tell that he is attempting to look inside my mind, but is coming out empty handed. He glares a little at me.

"What's the matter, Edweirdo? Can't get past my wall barrier?"I tease him, smirking at him.

"Ah, so that is what you have called it. It seems I can't get by it at all."Edward says to me, smirking back.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"I ask Edward.

"You just did."Edward retorts back, smirking at me and I roll my eyes at him.

"Smart ass. Anyways, you can't read Bella's mind can you?" I question him, smirking at him as I notice his eyes widen. So I guess he didn't figure out that I knew.

"N-no I can't. It's like her mind is on a different station then everyone else's."Edward explains. I make a move as if I'm going to attack him but Edward goes straight into a fighting stance, so I back off a little as we circle each other.

"Interesting. I see. So you and Jacob are fighting to win her undying love, right?" I ask, smirking at the fact that I already know the answer.

"Yeah, that's correct. Why are you asking?"Edward asks me back and I flex my hands. My body wanting me to phase and rip him apart every vampire in the area but I keep calm.

"No reason. I just find it a little fascinating that you two would fight over her. One of you has every right to be with her since they are more human than the other in a matter of speaking. But mind you, I care about both sides and believe that everyone will be happy with the end result." I comment and see Edward glare at me slightly.

"So you believe that Jacob has more of a right to love her then I do?"Edward comments, and I smirk back at him.

"He has a heart beat and more body head then you do. You are more cold blooded and what heart do you have?" I retort back at him, smirking at him. I'm only just trying to distract him so that I win the fight. I know that he is a good guy. I faintly hear someone say 'oh burn' and a 'that's my girl' from Paul.

"Mind you, I don't believe that she is meant for Jake because he has slowly fallen for a part of her that will help in the future." I continue and Edward gives me a questioning look.

Before he has time to question me about what I said, I go to attack Bella, which automatically has Edward in a crouched fighting stance. I hear Jake growl at me and I shoot him a glare as Paul growls at him for me. I see Edward watching me closely, making sure that I don't threaten Bella's life. I smirk at him before I sprint up a tree and do a back flip off of it. Once I'm in the air, I phase into my wolf, facing Edward.

Edward smirks back at me as I bark at him. I move closer to him and we begin to circle each other once again. I fake towards going after Bella again and Edward instantly moves to the side closest to her. I smirk and before Edward has time to react, open my mouth and bite his side, but not very hard. Edward jerks back and shoots me a glare. I smirk and go around Edward quickly and leap at his back, pushing him to the ground, pinning him there.

Edward groans, realizing that he isn't the fastest person anymore. Jasper and Mitch come over again. Mitch snaps his fingers and I get off of Edward; who gets up and stands next to Bella, sharing a short kiss. I smirk and go behind a tree, phasing back to being human. I go behind the tree merely out of privacy. I groan as I spot more blood out, but I only feel a little bit dizzy as the world slightly slants.

I stabilize myself, wiping away the blood, and walk back to the centre of the clearing, ready to face Jasper. We face each other and Mitch begins the match for us.

"You definitely have a different fighting tactic then normal. Maybe training with me has finally paid off for you." Jasper says, smirking confidentially.

"I think it has paid off very well. The real question is, have you picked up on the battle and fighting that I have used." I say, smirking back.

I briefly see confusing flash in Jasper's golden eyes but he hides it quickly. I begin to feel Jasper trying to use his powers on me but since I've been practising a lot around Jasper, I have learnt that if I keep my mind separate from the outside world, he can't get in or feel my emotions. Even though, he can manipulate my emotions at times, he won't be able to control them fully. I've put up a force field around my body to fight Jasper. I decided not to use it around Emmett and Edward. I have multiple abilities that come with being an Alpha Wolf protector and everyone only knows a few of them.

"Hmm. I believe that I have picked up on a couple of them." Jasper inquires.

"Would you care to tell me them? I'll tell you whether or not you are correct." I comment back, smirking at him. He smirks back at me. He sends a punch towards me and I block out of both reflex and out of habit of my old training with him.

"Well with Emmett, you waited for him to tire himself out and when that didn't work, you allowed yourself to get hit. The hit ended up giving you the upper hand and just enough momentum to phase on the spot. You timed it so perfectly and then used the same move twice which was unexpected. Emmett could have been taken out in the first hit but you decided to play around and make the game yours." Jasper comments, his smirk widening and I smirk right back at him. I nod for him to continue.

"Then with Edward, you blocked him from using his gift to his advantage. Then you noticed that his weakness is Bella and went after her, tricking him into thinking that you would actually harm her and used that to your advantage. You also seem to be a lot faster at phasing into your wolf form."Jasper continues, a confident smirk playing on his lips as h thinks that he can beat me.

He continues to send punches and side kicks at me, moving us around the clearing. I continue to block out of reflex, even though I could just allow him to hit me and I wouldn't get any physical damage at all. I smirk mischievously at Jasper and drop my hands to my side, standing still, causing Jasper to give me a confused look. He hits me on my side and I don't block. In fact, I don't have any damage done to me from that hit to the side.

The punch to the side would have had any one else onto the ground but I'm still standing in the same position as before. I sense him try to use his empathic power but he can't do anything. The look on his face becoming more and more confused.

"What''s the matter, Moody? You look confused. Is it because you can't use your power or land a damaging hit?" I gloat, teasing Jasper as I smirk at him and he glares at me.

"Why can't I hit or use my special ability on you?" Jasper demands, very confuzzled at the fact that he is at a disadvantage and has no clue on why. My smirk widens as I debate on whether or not I should tell everyone about my hidden abilities and my legend.

"Well, you see, there is quite a lot of information that I've kept from everyone. Some secrets the pack knows. Some secrets my fellow band mates know. While others you and the rest of the Cullen coven know but I haven't told everyone everything yet." I explain to Jasper and I see that he is now both confused and curious. I glance around me and see that everyone else is either surprised at not knowing about me, upset that I haven't told them everything, and just as curious as Jasper is about what I haven't said.

"Such as?" Jasper asks me, hitting me again but I don't dodge.

I smirk at him before I use all of my speed ability to get behind him. I pounce at his back before Jasper can comprehend what is going on or can react. He slams hard onto the ground, laying there. While he is on the ground, I quickly shove my knees onto his shoulders and place my hands on his neck, ready to snap his head off.

"Such as my speed ability being far faster then both wolf (or shape-shifter) and vampire, or any super natural creature for that matter. The rest, I'll either tell you or you'll have to figure out on your own. So do I win now?" I explain to him, glancing at him and then sneaking a look at Mitch. Poor Mitch has a very shocked expression on his face.

"You win." Jasper says, giving in. I climb off of him and stand back up, moving off to the side of him, stretching my arms above my head.

"How is that even possible?"Carlisle questions, coming over to examine me professionally as if I'm his new patient.


End file.
